


Monster Boy Encyclopedia

by orphan_account



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Definitely use your discretion, F/M, Guess I'm too much of a Monster Pervert, I Don't Even Know, I'm Not Ashamed, It's kind of porn though, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, More or less a bit of a spinoff, Why Did I Write This?, and some of the fetishes could make you a bit ehhhh, so use your discretion?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 59,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An index of all the Monster Boys dwelling in this wonderfully lustful and passionate world!





	1. Entry 1: Akaname

  * Family - Tempter


  * Type - Majin


  * Habitat - Human settlements, Zipangu


  * Disposition - Lustful, melancholic, spiteful


  * Diet - Filth, sweat, saliva, etc., women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



(There! And if this isn't allowed I'll link to it~)

(btw check out the artist, they're super good~ [Tehehe~](http://art-fiend.webstarts.com/))

 **Akaname** are humanoid monster boys from the [Zipangu Region](http://mgewiki.com/w/Zipangu), notable for their extremely long tongues. Like many of the Zipangu monsters, they are not especially violent, although entranced by the scent of women to human settlements they lurk in wait to pounce on their victims.

During sex they like to lick their victim all over, tasting her sweat. In this way they are similar to Beelzebubs and certain Slimes.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A monster characterized by having a long, skinny tongue that inhabits the Zipangu region. As their name suggests (akaname means "filth licker"), they mainly feed on the "filth" of human women.

They make their flexible tongue crawl all over a girl's body, licking up every bit of filth. They tend to prefer unhygienic, or mentally and physically fatigued women. They suddenly appear out of nowhere in human settlements, lured by the scent of women, and wait for their prey by lurking in bathrooms, etc.

They have a slippery personality that is difficult to assess. They outwardly behave in a teasing manner, but their true nature is very obsessive and lustful.

Their tongue-usage matches their personality, and when one thinks they've licked all over every inch of the female body, they'll rub their face against the delicious places where it's especially easy for filth to accumulate such as the armpits, the inner thighs, etc., and continue licking deliberately and persistently, intent on spending plenty of time savoring the aromatic taste and scent.

The caressing of their alluring tongue alone is enough to easily lead a woman to climax.

The kind of "filth" they prefer isn't simply what is generally known as "filth".

Just as monsters are always continually releasing Demonic Energy, Humans also excrete their old Spirit Energy outside of the body as it becomes unneeded when it is replaced by new Spirit Energy produced inside the body.

In the case of females with a Monster husband, however, their bodies are much more susceptible to Demonic Energy, thus allowing them to absorb and produce both types of Energy as opposed to human men, who can only absord Demonic Energy instead of producing it.

Part of it sticks to the body as invisible "filth". Of course they love the fresh Spirit and Demonic Energy contained in the girl's love juices, etc., as well as the ripened Spirit Energy that became filth. They say it has a thick taste that sticks inside their mouth.

Additionally, the Demonic Energy rubbed into a woman's body by their tongue has the effect of boosting the metabolism. A woman's body will start to work hard producing both types of Energy and releasing the old Energy as filths, resulting in a treat for them.

Females who become their wife and get licked all over like crazy on a daily basis will always maintain a fresh supply of Spirit Energy, which is their vital energy, Demonic Energy would be her sexual energy, and harmful waste will be continually excreted outside the body, so the mind and body become active, the body becomes healthy and fatigue will recover rapidly.

Stamina increases, as well as lust, and one will be able to live enjoyably. However, perhaps because of becoming used to the situation, just like people who experience an unpleasant feeling if they don't bathe every day, they end up feeling awful if they don't have their entire body licked all over by the Akaname every night.

In line with their true nature, they obsessively and persistently shower the woman they recognize as their wife with affection.

They love to wrap each others' bodies together. Of course they like to have sex, wrapping their arms and legs around a woman's body, and pushing their penis into their beloved's vagina.

They're ravenous, and they want more than just the vagina, for even while pouring Demonic Energy inside her womb, they'll wrap their long tongue around a woman's body and her tongue, sipping sweat and filth along with her discharge, hungrily tasting their wife's body.

Also, the act of intertwining tongues is one of their biggest displays of affection, equivalent to sex. Given the chance, they'll slip their tongue into their wife's mouth along with a deep kiss and lick every inch inside while wrapping their tongues together, melting their wife's rational mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda experimental, but the majority of my readers love the Monster Girls I use, so I figured I'd try this, too! Whether or not I'll use these in my other stories isn't decided yet
> 
> Note that you could see them as coexisting with Monster Girls, but that's up to you.
> 
> Also, the majority of them will be basically the same, just edits.
> 
> For this reason, it'd only be appropriate to credit Kenkou Cross for making the originals.


	2. Entry 2: Alest (Alice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note, I'll be leaving this as a small discretion check if the Monster in question satisfies a fetish some may be uncomfortable with (not every monster is for everyone)
> 
> This Monster's fetish may be a bit 'ehhh' for some people. Use your discretion if you decide to read!

  * Family - Incubus


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Wonderland


  * Disposition - Meek


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Alests** are a rare, mutant subspecies of the incubus family that possess permanently child-like bodies akin to a preteen boy.

Not even aware of their own nature as sex-craved demons, they unconsciously give off a pure, virginal aura that drives women to protect and pamper them, and eventually to coerce them into growing a more lewd nature, having sex with them.

However, Alests continue to be oblivious to their effects on women even after the fact, forgetting that anything has happened and continuing to appear, even to themselves, as innocent virgins.

The houris who serve [Eros](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Eros) are probably the most similar Monster Boys in this regard. Ravaging their 'big sister' repeatedly will start teaching an alest's body pleasure even if his mind remains innocent, and he'll unconsciously learn to respond more and more lewdly.

The co-creator of [Wonderland](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wonderland), the King of Hearts, is himself an **alest,** while his sister, the [Queen of Hearts](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_of_Hearts), _and_ a lethiel/lilim by virtue of their mother and father the [Demon Lords](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Lord). Alests in general have a special connection to Wonderland and Wererabbits; those guys and girls that enter that topsy-turvy world begin to keep their memories of sex and even get pregnant or get their wives pregnant.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of Incubus that has the form of a rather young boy. They're a race that arose from sudden mutation, so there are very few of them in existence. It is extremely rare to encounter one. While they are Incubus type monsters, their bodies are always in a “virginal” state.

They have almost no knowledge about sex, and they aren’t even aware that women’s Energy is what they feed on. For that reason, even though they are a kind of Incubus, they never attack humans. Their disposition is that of a young boy, or one even more pure, and more meek.

Guided by the instinct of the Incubi, they appear and seek out women. As written above, they don‘t attack women. They act sweet just like children, and they just want to play together, but their bodies emit a subtle charm magic. Women who spend a lot of time around them end up eventually coercing him to do lewd things to them.

What is unique about this is, just after having sex with a woman, their body returns to a “virginal” state and they also lose their memory of what happened.

However, their body unconsciously remembers the pleasure they received from the woman, the taste of Spirit and Demonic Energy, the woman's sweet spot and weak points, and the sexual techniques acquired during the encounter, and they also won't forget the parts of the conversation they had during sex that weren't directly related to sex. (For example suppose a woman told an Alest “I love you" during sex, even after the deed is done and he goes back to being a 'virgin', he'll still remember it, and he'll insist “me and onee-chan are lovers.”)

And then, each time they have sex, due to their memory, their body will rapidly grow sensitive to pleasure. Naturally, their body will use the techniques learned, and they'll be able to milk even more Energy out of the woman.

Their feelings towards the woman will rapidly build up, and as for their “virginity”, at first they'll purely feel that they want to offer their virginity to the woman, but then it will rapidly change into something wildly obscene.

And then, they grow into even more powerful incubi, releasing even more powerful charm magic, and possessing superior techniques for pleasing women, while at the same time eternally remaining an innocent, sweet boy.

As was the case with the original type of Incubus, women who continue to copulate with them will end up turning into figurative succubi (see notes), and eventually into a [Lesser Succubus](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lesser_Succubus). 

Unlike the Incubi or other Succubus, the Alest will not capture his partner or take her off to a [Demon Realm](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Realm). However, women who become succubi are already obsessed with them. Protecting them, and giving them Spirit or Demonic Energy, will become their most important tasks.

They're often adored by both female and male Monsters, often times being taught techniques or just being taken care of by big Brothers or Sisters, much like Alices.

On a different note, for some reason, they like rabbits. When they spot a Wererabbit busily hopping around, they'll chase after them. Generally the Wererabbit will notice along the way, and end up playing with the Alest. This behavior can be seen in every Alest, but the reason for it is still not completely understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going in alphabetical order like the wiki, so just expect all A's, then B's, so on
> 
> So, by figurative succubi, I mostly meant that they'd have the sexual drive and stamina as an actual Succubus  
> Much like how a human male can turn into an 'incubus' figuratively, he'd have a lot more stamina and sexual drive
> 
> Also I guess I just confirmed the coexistence of Monster Girls and Boys.  
> It's an AU so I guess it's fine?


	3. Entry 3: Alp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this one is too bad, but I'll say it anyway:
> 
> This Monster's fetish could be considered a bit 'ehhh' for some. Use your discretion if you decide to read!

  * Family - Incubus


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Unclear


  * Disposition - Various (also lustful)


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Alps** are Incubus-type Monster Boys with a very unusual origin: [monsterized](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monsterization) homosexual women and those who yearned to become men. If such women become succubi from exposure to [demonic energy](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_energy), the dark magics respond to their desires by turning them male.

Although Alps may begin their monster lives looking rather androgynous, by feeding on enough Spirit Energy, their transformation can turn them more masculine and sexy than even a regular Incubus.

Alps are actually not the only, or even the first, monster boys that arise from gender transformation, as [skeletons](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Skeleton) can be created from both male and female remains.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A peculiar kind of Incubus unlike any other kind of monster. They were originally 'succubi' who suddenly transformed into monsters.

Normally, a human woman can never become a Monster unless enough Energy has been absorbed (even then, complete transformation can take years). As of the present, there are little to no human females among the monsters at all. When it comes down to it, a regular 'succubus' or 'incubus' is just a human warped by Demonic Energy.

Due to the existence of Spirit Energy, which human men continually produce, no matter how strong the Demonic energy that's imbued in their body, human men remain human. Females are the exception as they're more susceptible to absorption than men.

Alps are succubi that deep within their heart strongly desired to become a man, or be with a woman, and used the Demonic Energy taken in upon becoming an sucubus, which is normally used to boost their Spirit/Demonic Energy generation facility, to instead warp it.

As a result, they're unable to produce Spirit Energy, and they lose all of it.

Since they are left with only Demonic energy stored in their body, they change into a Monster Boy. Even after becoming Alps, their hearts, values, memories, and personalities, everything other than their bodies, is still the same from when they were women.

Their body has completely changed into that of a man, yet they themself identify as women. They may not even be consciously aware of the desire to become a man which changed them into an Alp, or they may have been in denial, with the truth hidden away deep within their heart.

Thus they are shocked by the radical physical change, and there's a huge gap between it and their female hearts, which likely confuses them.

Most of them would probably say "Having sex with a woman like a Monster is disgusting. Impossible. I hate this." However, once the monster's instinct begins to take root in their heart and body, they'll naturally be drawn to human women.

The monster's instinct within them makes a rapid change, becoming bigger. The feeling of dissatisfaction due to not having obtained any spirit energy will become unbearable, and they'll begin to strongly desire a human woman. Eventually, they'll surely end up losing to the monster's instinct.

Once that happens, in a horribly confused state due to the gap between disgust and desire, they'll lure and entice a woman and have sex with her. When Alps first taste the pleasure that human men and male monsters obtain, which is so intense it's incomparable to what a woman can normally experience, they may almost lose consciousness while thrusting inside without knowing what's going on.

When his Demonic Energy is released and they experience ecstasy, they become enthralled by their first taste of male pleasure and the taste of a human female's Energy, which will be sweeter than anything they had ever eaten until then.

They'll likely still be confused by the feelings in their own heart: "The woman before my eyes wants more.", "I wanna have sex more." Then, when the heart of the woman mixes with the pleasure of a monster inside their head, while spending days in want, they'll end up seducing and having sex with a woman again.

While repeating this, eventually they'll lose all resistance to having sex and making love with women while still completely retaining their own self-awareness as a girl even though they used to say they hated it so much. On the contrary, they'll come to seek sex on their own and enjoy the taste of pleasure and energy.

If they were friends with other women before becoming an Alp, even after having sex over and over and completely falling in love with their human female partner, normally, they'll still treat her as a female friend, no different from how it was back in the old days. And then, they'll start to tempt and have sex with the woman as if it were a matter of course with the same feeling as inviting another girl friend to hang out.

Additionally, there are also Alps that awaken to the joy of being a man through this process. In that case, their body changes, rapidly growing handsome to invite women and their heart changes to be like that of a man, resulting in an Alp that's even more masculine than a real man and even more lewd and lustful than an Incubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit harder to edit, but I think it's alright!


	4. Entry 4: Alraune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my incessant updates, but if you looked at the wiki yourself, you'd probably know why I'm rushing out so many entries at a time
> 
> (DUDE, seriously, LOOK at how many are on that site! Not including the stub pages)

  * Family - Alraune


  * Type - Plant


  * Habitat - Forests, jungles, etc.


  * Disposition - Lustful, strong-willed


  * Diet - Nutrients from the soil, Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Alraune** are forest-dwelling plant Mamono. They're rooted flowers, which mean they can't chase down women; they rely instead on sweet scents to bring their victims to them.

[Alraune nectar](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Alraune_Nectar) is widely used in [demon realms](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Realm) as a food, as an aphrodisiac, and as a beauty treatment; so these monsters' secretions are always in high demand - especially from grizzlies and honeybees, who steal it by having sex with the unresisting plantboys and girls.

If they happen to find themselves living in a [pro-monster](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Human#Monster_Friendly_States) or demon realm town, rather than out in the green wilderness, Alraune often wind up with the apparently odd career path of working in confectionery shops. This is because of their honey, and also their knowledge of plant cultivation for [prisoner fruits](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Prisoner_Fruit), mean they're very helpful when making desserts.

Alraune are one of the few species that don't gestate their children at any point; instead, impregnation enables them to produce seeds, which they scatter after winter.

In the case of a human woman being fertilized, she'll simply give birth to a human child, as well as scattering the seeds of the flower which were produced by their cum seeping into the flower, thus giving birth to both human and monster children, or something like that?

Although Alraune used to be all female, they produced pollen too, as a hangover from the era of the [Former Demon Lord](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Former_Demon_Lord), which can trigger (sexy) illnesses in women that breathe it in: [Alraune pollen allergy](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_World_Guide_I:_Fallen_Maidens#Alraune_Pollen_Allergy).

And with the transformation of a regular human Incubus into a strong, Monsterized Incubus, a second Demon Lord rose up, and Monster Boys were finally created, to balance out the population trouble considering the fact Monster Girls cannot birth human children or sons.

The Alraune have a mutant subspecies, the Liliraune, where two female or male bodies grow inside one flower bulb.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A plant type monster with the form of a beautiful woman or a handsome man covered in enormous flower petals that inhabits forests.

Normally, they don't move around very much. They're always releasing sweet fragrances that attract humans, and they wait for their prey. This fragrance is released from their bodily fluids, and the fluid is called "[Alraune Nectar](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Alraune_Nectar)". It acts as a powerful aphrodisiac and stamina enhancer.

When female human prey approaches, they use their vines to bind her, and drag her inside their flower. And then, once inside, they have sex with the woman after making her drink plenty of nectar, and they savor the woman's cum, which is their treat.

Afterwards, women who they are fond of will always be inside the flower, continuing to be joined with them, almost as if the women themselves had become part of the alraune.

The inside of the flower is overflowing with their nectar. Since the woman's lower body is always being soaked in nectar, her inner walls and womb become sensitive and alert to the pulsing of the Alraune's penis inside of her, and the woman herself never runs out of lust or stamina.

When it grows cold, Alraune will close their petals and endure the cold until spring. In this case, an alraune with a woman will store up enough nutrients necessary for reproduction and for keeping his woman alive by then.

While his petals are closed, he keeps having intercourse with the woman repeatedly in order to let the flower produce seeds, and the wife to bear a human child as well.

As for their nectar, besides forcing the women they capture to drink it, it is also treasured by other monsters. They're especially often attacked by the honey bee which mainly feeds on nectar.

The honey bees will go to the alraune's flower and gather nectar almost like they're having sex, but the alraune do not resist. The reason why is that by having sex with honey bees, the alraune's nectar ripens, and releases an even sweeter fragrance, which is then even more attractive to human men and women.

The brains of women or men who smell them are stimulated, and they end up heading towards the fragrance, but they will find a hot and bothered honey bee and alraune covered in nectar, and then they'll be attacked by them, and the human will have sex with them furiously while getting covered in nectar.


	5. Entry 5: Amazonian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually researched the original Amazoness myth, but for the entry to work, I had to alter it a little  
> Forgive me!

  * Family - Incubus


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Forests


  * Disposition - Strong-willed, lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



Warrior monsters who live in tribal, matriarchal societies. The female counterparts, Amazoness, are known for keeping their men at home as house-husbands while the women are off hunting and fighting. While the same could be said for some Amazonians, the majority of them train their wives in combat/self-defense, as well as how to hunt among other things.

They also enjoy exhibitionist sex with the whole village watching, and some amazoness worship the divinity [Ares](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ares). In deference to the original Amazoness myth, note that the monsters only have one horn and one wing!

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of succubi and incubi that live deep in forests and establish peculiar villages.

Originally they were just a tribe of only humans called "Amazonians", but after the transition to the power of the current Demon Lords, they were invaded by succubi, and almost all of them were converted into the Succubus and Incubus families. They've come to be regarded as a kind of monster in the current era.

They are all raised to be warriors from childhood. They possess excellent physical abilities and are proficient in the arts of war.

Since their society before integration of male Amazonians consisted mainly of women, their views of gender roles are the opposite of those of humans, so most Amazonian women take up arms and fight as warriors, while men are regarded as frail, and responsible for watching over the house and young children.

This altered a bit when more males appeared, but generally, human men still get the housewife treatment.

The husband's duty is also to heal women who return exhausted from hunting or battle by having sex with them and providing Spirit Energy. However, since males often take their wives with them to train or to let the girl observe, the Amazonian ends up having sex with his wife to heal and relax her if she gets worked up during the endeavor.

They periodically perform man hunts where they attack human settlements and capture men or women who strike their fancy, taking them back to the village as wives.

An amazonian who obtains a woman this way becomes considered an "adult" regardless of his age, and is treated as a full-fledged warrior.

Having peculiar values, they prefer to have sex in front of other people and especially in the cowgirl position where the woman is on top.

By showing off how ravishing their wife is, they boast their strength to other amazonians and assert ownership of that woman.

Also, it is said another purpose of this is to inspire amazonians who don't have a woman and have not come of age yet, serving as role models.

When a new married couple is formed, this is always accompanied with a celebratory feast and the wife will continuously have her husband ravish her or he will allow her to even ravish _him,_ right there all night long while surrounded by other amazoness and amazonians.

Young amazonian children get aroused at the sight of the adult warriors having sex with women, and they endeavor in their training to become fine warriors, dreaming of the day when they, too, can capture a woman, let her get on top or push deep into her, and watch her shake her hips or cry out in pleasure, indulging in ecstasy.

Also, if a human happens to wander into their village, if it's a man, then a fledgling amazoness will mark him as the target of a "man hunt" on the spot.

If it's a woman, two possibilities could occur:

One, she'll be captured by the female Amazoness, and in the same manner as a succubus, they will infuse her with demonic energy through sex, and she will be changed into an amazoness, being taught in the ways of one as well.

Two, she'll be captured or claimed by a male Amazonian, and he will infuse her with his Demonic Energy, making sure that she's marked as his property, should she run from the village or not. If she does attempt to get back home, most likely, the Energy would get to her in a matter of minutes, and she'll begin to crave the taste and feel of his sperm more, eventually turning back to submit to him.

Additionally, should a man and woman wander into the village together, the woman will be passionately welcomed as an excellent warrior candidate who has already captured a man and receive a thorough warrior's education, while the man would get the same treatment.

Furthermore, as for their body paint that also looks like illustrations, they claim “it's a charm to draw out the power of a warrior.” But actually, when the Amazoness tribe changed from humans to monsters, they were taught of “[pleasure runes](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pleasure_runes)” by the succubi who invaded their villages. After being inaccurately passed down, the runes ended up becoming altered.

Originally, the purpose was to amplify the pleasure of sex for the person with the runes engraved, so it was made so that the incubi could further enjoy sex, and had absolutely nothing to do with battle.

If it had accurately been handed down, then the amazonian would now have pleasure runes engraved all over their body.

With their entire body attacked by intense pleasure, they wouldn't even be able to do daily life activities, much less fight. Instead, they would be unable to think of anything but sex, and they'd end up shutting themselves in their homes constantly having sex with their husbands and wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm somewhat incorporating the original entries in, but I guess it's so it'd make a bit more sense, but I'll still try to focus on the guys as much as I can!


	6. Entry 6: Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't have a specific fetish that you wouldn't really expect from MGE, but I'm only warning you cuz
> 
> In case you're super religious or something  
> You probably won't like this entry
> 
> J-Just in case! ^^'

  * Family - Angel


  * Type - Angel


  * Habitat - Heaven


  * Disposition - Devoted


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Angels** , like the valkyries, are celestial servants of the [Gods](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Gods) and are not naturally counted amongst the monsters. However, like elves, dwarves, and fairies, they can be twisted by exposure to Demonic energy into nymphomaniacal, monster versions of their original species.

Non-corrupted angels count as lesser divinities, and they live in [Heaven](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Heaven), in the castle towns of their patron deity. 

Angels' duties depend on the nature of the specific god they serve; for example, [Eros](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Eros)' angels visit humans for romantic purposes even _without_ succubus or incubus influence. But in general, angels' most common duties are to serve as messengers.

Committed to the Chief God's teachings, angels are merciful creatures with a profound distaste towards lust and violence, although they may pick up a sword for the sake of smiting monsters.

Corrupted angels, however, slowly lose their aversion to lust as demonic energy worms its way into their thoughts, and they become selfless sexual partners to human women.

Like the slime, they are one of the few monster species not actually motivated by their own sex drive; rather, they believe that fucking women senseless is part of their holy mission, to bring joy to the world.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Servants of god with beautiful white wings revered by the [Order of the Chief God](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Order_of_the_Chief_God). They dwell in [Heaven](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Heaven), and rarely visit human settlements as messengers of God.

Aside from that, it is said that they sometimes accompany the church on monster slaying expeditions. Since they faithfully uphold the teachings of god, they're abstemious, and extremely negative towards human desire and monsters. For that reason, they're merciful, with a fundamental distaste for fighting, yet they will still make an effort to mete out punishment in the name of god.

They were not originally monsters, but those who've been violated by the succubus' or incubus' energy and have started to seek human men and women are treated as monsters.

Angels have innate divine protection. Due to this, they have resistance to demonic energy, and they don't completely change into a succubus or incubus.

The horn and tails normally seen in succubi and incubi will not grow, but their mind becomes warped after being thoroughly violated by succubus or incubus energy.

The god they serve, and the god's teachings... everything in their head grows vague, and they become positive towards human desires and monsters. Because of the incubus' instinct that desires human women, they'll end up frequently visiting human settlements.

The original role of angels was to reward humans with happiness for good performing good deeds, but once they receive a incubus' energy, they're imprinted with the notion that feeling pleasure is the ultimate happiness for human women, and they'll attack and have sex with a human girl who strikes their fancy in order to make her happy.

They treat the humans they target with extreme devotion, but like other monsters, it's half one-sided, and they won't take no for an answer. Once they obtain a human woman and have sex with her, their mental conversion into an incubus progresses at once.

Their recognition of god and her teachings that had barely remained will be pushed out by their feelings for their beloved girl, which will occupy a majority of their mind.

They have a duty to make people happy, and when they first realise that they could use their own body to make women happy, they experience shock and joy.

And then, they'll offer their chastity to the woman they love as if they had completely forgotten the teachings of god that regard lasciviousness as bad, and purity as virtue, and they'll try to make their woman very happy by bucking his hips into hers, coating her in his 'holy substance'.

They aren't aware of their own sexual desire. They believe that the only reason they're having sex with a woman is to please her.

But, for whatever reason, when they realise they do seek pleasure themselves, their mind has already changed into something obscene, and they badly desire to have sex with the female body, they completely change into an incubus, and transform into a "dark angel".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way  
> Um  
> You guys know you can comment, right?
> 
> 'm sorry, man, I just wanna know you're there guys ;v;


	7. Entry 7: Ant Arachne

  * Family - Arachne


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Caves, plains, forests, etc., underground


  * Disposition - Lustful, strong-willed


  * Diet - Remains of dead animals, husks, etc.



**Ant arachne** are race of lazy, freeloading Monster Boys who live as social parasites in giant ant hives. Since they look like ant monsters, they can infiltrate their underground homes and steal food and mates from their industrious hosts.

Ant arachne are rarely seen above ground; human women are only likely to encounter them by being poached a _second_ time after already being taken by giant ants.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A small bug type monster of the arachne family, it bears a remarkably close resemblance to the "giant ant".

This mimicry serves to fool the giant ants into thinking the "ant arachne" is one of their own kind. The arachne take advantage of this by mixing in with groups of giant ants and moving into their nests.

Despite their resemblance to the giant ant, their disposition is very different, being quite ferocious in nature.

As for food, they eat what the ants gather, and they hardly ever leave the nest, so one rarely encounters them above ground. They obtain a woman as a reproductive partner in much the same way. When the giant ants bring a girl back to the nest, they'll seize her and carry her back to their own bed.

Being exposed to the giant ant pheromones that pervade the nest makes them highly aroused and extremely lustful. They join with a woman after binding her four limbs with the thread they spit out, and they like to firmly seize a girl's hips with their arms and all their legs before slamming her hips into his.

It's not over after the arachne ejaculates. They're constantly exposed to pheromones, and they won't be satisfied just having sex once or twice in a row, and after about three rounds, the woman will most likely get aroused from the constant pounding inside of her and the grunts and groans from the male below her.

They enjoy pleasure and enjoy watching their newly caught wife milking their semen while shaking her hips on his. They can't release pheromones like giant ants can, but the ants' pheromones stick thoroughly to them, so when woman sees the obscene effect it has on them, it will likely be impossible to suppress her desire.

Unlike giant ants, they don't work all day. After capturing a woman they have a lazy lifestyle, having sex with her in their bed all day and night.

The reason they have no need to work is that the women who become their wives are the same as them.

They rapidly grow corrupt along with them, and eventually the priority in their head will be thoughts of having sex with them.


	8. Entry 8: Anubis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know I leave links in these, right? Jussayin

  * Family - Wolf


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Ruins in the Desert Regions.


  * Disposition - Honest, stubborn


  * Omnivorous, prefers meat



**Anubis** are wolf-type monster boys from the [Desert region](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Desert_region). Bossy and organised in contrast to the monsters' usual disposition, they occupy the middle tier of the pyramids' hierarchy, directing armies of mummy workers. They are in charge of guarding the pharaohs' tombs while they sleep.

While naturally diligent, an anubis in a kingdom which has regained its pharaoh will work even harder, responding to their mistress or sir's "Power of Kings".

In the case where an apophis manages to ensnare an Anubis with neurotoxin, the wolf-men discard their business-like demeanour and instead turn their organisational abilities to _"obscene, licentious schemes to expand paradise and enable themselves to indulge in love and pleasure"_

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of werewolf that inhabits the desert region. They inhabit ruins all over the desert region as the bosses of "mummy" soldiers, and it is their duty to protect the sleeping rulers of their ruins, the "pharaohs".

They have high intelligence and the power of various curses. They're monsters with an intellectual and sincere disposition, which is rare among the wolf family.

As opposed to the sphinx which guards the outside of the ruins, they watch over the inside of the ruins, and when they spot an intruder, they attack in an attempt to capture them using their curse power.

If they happen to capture a human woman that strikes their fancy, they will bring her back to their dwelling in order to make a wife of her.

They have a controlling nature, and they will try to control every aspect of their wife's life, including planning her diet, and scheduling her activities, even when it comes to having sex.

They frequently give instructions, as if the relationship were that of a boss and his subordinate.

If she doesn't obey their instructions, as "criminal punishment", she'll be afflicted with the "mummy curse" which changes one's body to be extremely sensitive to pleasure like that of a mummy, and she'll have to keep having sex with them until she passes out.

Additionally, they also afflict human male intruders with the above written "mummy curse" as well. In the case that a man is afflicted with the curse by a male Anubis, the effects are not temporary as they are with women.

Instead, the man will then be changed into a "mummy", and become a subordinate to the anubis, much like a woman will be turned into a female Anubis' subordinate.

They're normally calm, but they also have another face.

They're extremely vulnerable and get easily confused when something unexpected happens and things don't go as planned.

If a woman actually assaults and successfully dominates them, then they get confused and aroused, and will end up seeking pleasure according to the wolf family's instinct.

When this happens to them, everything they had planned in advance in their head goes someplace else and disappears, and the schedule in their head becomes filled only with having sex with the woman.

They become unable to think of anything else but sex with the woman, indulging in pleasure and spirit, and the woman will end up getting pregnant with her beloved Anubis' child due to the semen released.

Their ordinary dignified appearance is nowhere to be seen, instead, they just look like a nymphomaniac.

Indeed, no matter how rational a monster they are normally, it is the appearance of them drowning in pleasure and seeking nothing but a woman that is closest to the monster's fundamental instinct, and this is the monsters' true nature.


	9. Entry 9: Apophis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This monster has a fetish that might be a bit 'ehhh' for a few people. Use your discretion!
> 
> (Do you guys just want me to list the fetish it would be or...?)

  * Family - Lamia


  * Type - Reptile


  * Habitat - Desert Region


  * Disposition - Bold, lustful


  * Diet - Carnivorous, wild animals, etc., Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Apophis** are powerful Lamia family Monster Boys that function as the arch-nemeses of pharaohs, vying with the undead queens and kings for control of settlements in the [desert region](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Desert_region).

Whereas pharaohs tend to practice benevolent, peaceful stewardship, apophis prefer their subjects drenched in aphrodisiac neurotoxin. Anubis, sphinxes, human men, women, and even captured pharaohs themselves can expect a life of debauchery if an apophis manages to wrest control of their pyramid.

Albeit, as is typical of the profiles, the extent of the debauchery that is described is a bit exaggerated/hyperbolic compared to what actually happens.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Dark-colored serpents that are said to carry the power of the Nether Realm within themselves, apophis are monsters created by gods as adversaries of the pharaoh.

It’s their duty to prevent the awakening of the pharaohs who sleep within the ruins of the desert. In the age of the former Demon Lord, many pharaohs were buried forever at the apophis' hands, never to awaken.

The desert is dotted with master-less and abandoned ruins as a reminder to this. However, that is an ancient tale, and as of the present, the apophis’ nature has been changed due to the influence of the new Demon Lord, and they no longer kill pharaohs, although they do still oppose them.

The apophis have a powerful and peculiar neurotoxin within their body, and when they bite someone, they inject it into the body of their prey. The effect varies depending on the Apophis' gender, however.

If the prey is a woman bitten by a female, the poison eats away her entire body with extreme heat and pleasure, remaking her flesh to become greedy and ultra-sensitive to pleasure, and it even makes her mentally morph into a lustful, monster-like disposition of simply wanting love and pleasure with a companion. Once the apophis’ venom enters the prey’s body, it will never disappear.

Prey, delirious and entranced by the venom, will end up swearing allegiance to the apophis and becoming her servants.

If the prey is a man bitten by a male, the effect is generally the same, and the lust will most likely carry over to an unsuspecting subordinate of the Pharaohs, carrying the nymphomaniac nature over to the newly assaulted Monster Girl, it'll overwhelm both the assailant and victim. After climax, in thankfulness for the amount of pleasure received, they'll pledge allegiance to the Apophis.

And in the case when human men are bitten, along with the pleasure and heat, they’ll change into incubi who will always want to drown in pleasure with monsters and will make suitable husbands for monsters. 

If the person corrupted by the venom is a monster, regardless of the gender of the Apophis or Monster, then even if they had a disposition that was warm, timid, serious, emotionless, pure, or stubborn and would normally not assault a human, they will become aggressive and try to straddle and ravish human women and men.

The Apophis also use this venom to subdue Pharaohs and place them under their command without killing them.

Corrupted by the venom, and reduced to mere monsters, the pharaohs will forget all about the affairs of state, and will seek out partners, secluding themselves in their room with them indefinitely.

In that manner, an Apophis becomes the ruler of a kingdom instead of the pharaoh. The entire region around the ruins that were the kingdom of a pharaoh will change shape into a “[Dark Demon Realm](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Demon_Realm)” of everlasting night where the sun never rises.

A fascinating atmosphere hangs in the air, and will become a monster paradise where they can lapse into delirium and revel in mutual heat with their partners.

An Apophis who has obtained their own kingdom is likely to keep aggressively biting monsters and human men and women with their venomous fangs to convert them into servants in order to expand the demon realm and make it even more obscene.

The anubis, who are the apophis’ loyal servants, will come up with obscene, licentious schemes to expand paradise and enable themselves to indulge in love and pleasure, and the sphinx will aggressively assault travelers, and even raid human settlements to bring many women or men into the demon realm, increasing the number of residents in their paradise.

Additionally, the Apophis themselves are greedy for love and pleasure in the same way as those corrupted by their venom, and if there’s a woman who strikes their fancy, they’ll pour plenty of venom into her, and have sex with her after binding her with his snake body to try to make her their prisoner in body and mind.

They are also monsters, and they’re from the lamia family on top of that, so their attachment to their wife is extremely powerful. Those individuals who find a wife before attacking a pharaoh, which was supposed to be their entire reason for existing, will completely lose interest in their duty.


	10. Entry 10: Apsalus

  * Family - Spirit


  * Type - Water


  * Habitat - Oceans, rivers, lakes, etc.


  * Disposition - Lustful, cheerful, calm


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Apsara** , sometimes translated _**Apsalus (which I'm using since it's a bit more fitting for a male imo)**_ , are a kind of water elemental created by Eros, Goddess of Love. Sensual dancers, they are clad in a milky ambrosia called _amrita_ , which in concentrated form functions as an elixir of eternal youth and beauty.

Apsaras do not naturally come into being as monsters, and they are generally tolerated by the [Order](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Order) as servants of the gods whose eroticism counts as a test for the devoted rather than an evil scheme of the Demon Lord.

Presumably they are like Eros' other servants, the houris and cupids, in that they _can_ be monsterized by demonic energy, but since even their _normal_ form is extremely sexy, it's hard to tell the difference.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A race of dancers that revere the goddess of love, "Eros" and champion the cause of erotic love. It is said that the goddess of love was once ordered by the higher rank gods to create an elixir of perennial youth and beauty.

During that process, the goddess mixed her energy with the ocean and it became an "ocean of milk" that was white like milk. It is from that ocean of milk that the apsalus were born.

They are water elementals whose bodies are clad in liquid that is like sweet milk. They have deeply loving and lustful personalities and in the name of the goddess, they tempt humans who have never known love with their beautiful, exquisite looks and dancing and try to use their bodies to fill them with love.

Even for the Order's forces, their temptation is treated as an ordeal given to [heroes](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hero) and saints; in most nations, harming them is forbidden.

They polish up their "dance of love" in order to shower themselves in a woman's love and desire; it accentuates the flair and allure of their limbs.

Those who behold it have their heart stolen. Each and every step of their choreography is designed to guide a female gaze not only to their face, chests and lower abdomen, but also to their underarms, legs and fingertips, inciting lust and forcing a woman to recognise them in their entirety as an erotically appealing object.

Dancing is always a part of their lives. Even their casual daily gestures appear elegant and provocative like a dance, and will turn a woman's love and desire towards them.

A certain woman was captivated just from being approached by an Apsalus. She was enthralled by the way his hips shook when he walked.

Another person awakened to a peculiar love for the charm and cute body of a child just from a very young apsalus innocently waving his hand at her.

It is said that both women gave in and had sex with them as soon as they were tempted.

Those who have sex with them even once witness them at their most captivating.

As a woman's capacity to think melts away from the sweet pleasure caused by their body, they lasciviously dance as they thrust their hips along with the pleasure; it is further coloured by their words of love and pleasure along with the wet noises.

As long as they continue to reveal their dance before one's eyes, in other words, as long as one is always joined with them, the body will never wither or lose youth or beauty.

The sight of them will be unforgettably and distinctly burned into the eyes and brain of a woman; women who become their wives will, afterwards, recall the lewd sight during sex in their mind just from seeing them do a dance-like gesture while gently thrusting into them.

This will cause them to frequently become aroused. The love and desire relentlessly directed towards them by their wife is unbearably adorable to them. They accept everything with joy and use everything they have to offer love to their wife.

Also, at the weddings of the followers of the goddess of love, an event is held where they surround the bride and groom and reveal their dancing.

This "celebratory dance" affects the two partners, rather than the dancers themselves and accentuates the charm of both of them. The two will only have eyes for each other and their hearts will be overflowing with love and lust for their beloved partner.

In this way, celebrating the birth of a new married couple and strongly binding them together through erotic love, is also one of their important duties.


	11. Entry 11: Arachne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Monster's fetish may be a bit 'ehhh' for ya. Use your discretion!

  * Family - Arachne


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Caves, deep forests


  * Disposition - Bold, ferocious, lustful


  * Diet - Carnivorous, wild animals, etc.



**Arachne** are the classic spider-type monster girls, renowned for their penchant for tangling men up in their webs and sadistically raping them while immobilized. It's not implausible to think that the males could do this to human women, but the female cases are more prominent.

Despite their fearsome reputation as bondage enthusiasts, arachne are also known for making the finest clothing in the Monster Girl/Boy Encyclopedia world out of [their silk](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Arachne_Silk). Only clothing for women tends to find its way onto the market, though, as the clothes they weave for men count as marriage proposals. The same thing applies to the males: they only weave clothing for females for proposals.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A bug type monster with the lower body of a spider that dwells in dark places such as caves and deep within forests.

They have high intelligence, but most of them are lustful and belligerent. Since they have high physical abilities, they are very dangerous creatures.

They make sticky thread inside their body and use it to make a net-like web. these webs function as traps for seizing prey. Animals and people that touch it without realising, get stuck due to the adhesive power and become unable to move.

Of course, they aggressively attack trapped prey and other prey, seeking to wrap it in threads to capture it.

In the case that the prey captured is a human man, they'll attempt a sexual assault for the purpose of procreation. It is said that these sadistic monsters obtain unbearable pleasure and happiness from one-sidedly raping and pleasuring men who can't move, due to the threads when they make them gasp.

This applies to male arachne, as well, however, if the girl is visibly afraid, they'll simply enjoy dominating her and watching her squirm, submitting in fear that they might harm her more (of course, this won't happen).

If she resists, they'll tie her hands and legs up, and give her a passionate kiss in order to occupy her. The way he moves their tongue and imbeds her mouth with his Energy usually is enough to make even the strongest women tremble beneath him.

However, there is a catch, the more a woman had tried to resist and the more rebellious she was before becoming submissive, the stronger it stimulated their sadistic nature.

As their desire gets intensified, once she submits, they give the woman rougher sex and even more intense pleasure. If caught by them, it's best to just sit there and do nothing without trying to run. That way, there's a higher likelihood of being released. However, most of the time, if you do indeed end up being impregnated by one, you'd probably end up staying until the children are born.

During this time, if the woman strikes their fancy, they'll continue to keep him bound in their web and she'll have to keep being with the lustful, indulgent monster.

If a stubborn woman decides not to show any reaction after ending up in the 'captured' situation, then they'll give her even greater pleasure to make her moan and tremble submissively.

It's all in vain once a woman meekly accepts it, because the sex with him will just keep growing infinitely wilder in pursuit of even greater pleasure.

Their main body and threads are weak to fire. For that reason, it's possible to avoid them and their webs to a certain degree if one carries something such as a torch.

Surprisingly, they're proficient in sewing and they sometimes give clothes to women they like.

However, to them, what it means is "be mine."

If one accepts, she'll be bound and she'll have to keep having sex with them as their wife, regardless of consent. The fine and beautiful clothing that they make is even regarded as first-class goods by humans and it fetches a high price due to the danger that accompanies arachnes as well.

Even among the monsters, the demand for their fine clothing is high, as there are designs that incite men and women's lust and no matter how thick it is, they can still taste pleasure from being fondled over the clothing.


	12. Entry 12: Arch Imp

  * Family - Imp


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Demon Realm 


  * Disposition - Simple, selfish


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Arch Imps** are to imps as lethiel are to incubi - mutant offspring so powerful that they constitute a qualitatively different species altogether, with the lighter hair and tails that seem to denote magical strength among the incubus family.

However, arch imps in many cases are oblivious to their own power, and unconsciously scatter bewitching charms like the alest. Any sorcerer foolhardy enough to try and contract an arch imp as her familiar is likely to see the pact reversed with him as the master - which makes dealing with them much like dealing with demons.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

The Arch Imp is a mutational variant of the imp that possesses vast amounts of demonic energy within his tiny body. Some imps will mutate into an arch imp if they store up a lot of demonic energy due to frequent sex, but then there are some who are born as arch imps due to having powerful sorcerers or warriors as mothers.

Their appearance is exactly the same as an imp, but the coloring of their wings and tail is paler, and their hair is dyed white.

It’s a distinguishing trait that can be seen in the Demon Lords and their children, the lilim and lethiel.

It’s regarded as an expression that they possess lots of the Demon Lord’s demonic energy, and are closer to them than even among their own kin, the inma.

As inma, they possess vastly greater power than higher rank demons such as the Incubus, and are capable of wielding powerful charm spells and have excellent sexual techniques.

However, their intelligence is still that of a normal imp, so they’re childish and simple, and they will playfully coerce or even just assault human women whenever the desire should arise.

Additionally, many of them don’t even realize that they’re arch imps, and will continue to live among groups of imps.

Women afflicted with an arch imp’s charm spells will start to find them unbearably cute, so cute that they want to spoil them.

In that state, the women can hardly refuse when they “beg” for indecent acts, and will end up having sex with them just the way they want.

In actuality, these charm spells are released unconsciously whenever they tempt a woman, so they aren’t aware that they’re using magic, and to them, “a pretty lady who'll give me whatever I want, and do lots of stuff that feels good” is extremely attractive.

They’ll probably end up liking her in no time at all. The things they beg for from women they like end up becoming increasingly perverted and lewd. By having sex with one of the highest ranked inma a countless number of times, women will end up becoming their prisoners from the bottoms of their hearts.

Furthermore, imps are often used as familiars for sorcerers, but when a sorcerer summons an imp, there is a rare chance of an arch imp appearing.

If she mistakes it for a regular imp, and attempts to bind a “master-servant contract,” there will be what’s called a “master-servant reversal,” and the sorcerer will end up becoming the arch imp’s familiar.

Due to their enormous demonic energy, arch imps have a power most imps do not, which allows them to change human men into monsters.

Since they’re childish, they prefer playing with human children, and if their partner is a boy, they'll end up teaching him fun games involving how to pleasure himself and women, and will end up turning the boy into an imp so that they can attain more pleasure when they play.

If a single arch imp slips into a human settlement, there will probably be a group of imps only moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions, I'll try to answer them as best as I can!


	13. Entry 13: Atlach-Nacha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Monster's fetishes may be a bit 'ehhh' for ya. Use your discretion!
> 
> (*Psst*if you didn't notice, it seems loli is popular with Mamono, so there's probably going to be a lot of shotas. Just a heads up.)

  * Family - Arachne


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Caves, Underground


  * Disposition - Strong-willed, ill-tempered


  * Diet - Omnivorous: wild animals, etc.



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A variety of abyssal monster that lurks deep underground where light doesn't reach. The illustration depicts an unmarried individual, and a married individual would appear like a male that gives a sharp impression, sitting on a giant spider body with his wife next to him.

They do not stray outside their own territory and are focused intently on continuously building a spiderweb ad infinitum, but sometimes, human women who will become their prey show up underground, as if lured by something, and finally manage to reach them.

The venom that flows inside their body adversely affects even their own spirit, making them depressed, and so they are constantly irritated.

For that reason, when a woman with a peculiar mentality is sexually aroused by their appearance, as if to vent their irritation, they react in a manner unbecoming of a monster and hurl abusive language at her such as "lowest scum", and will attempt to bite and inject her with venom.

The effect of the venom in a woman doesn't cause irritation, instead it incited wicked carnal desire towards the boy in front of her.

A woman's spirit will become depressed, and a change will come over her so that she'll have no qualms about shutting them up by pushing him onto the ground, shoving his penis into her mouth, causing his moans and cries to halt his abusive words, or get onto his lap, thrusting him inside and kissing him roughly to shut him up while she shakes her hips.

While having sex with them like that, the woman will experience a burning sensation inside her own body, and before she knows it, she'll have changed from human form into an ominous spider-like form with her and the Atlach on top.

The huge spider's abdomen has a reproductive pouch with countless wiggling tentacles around the bottom of its cephalon; furthermore, she will make the foul-mouthed boy's body sink inside there with her and cover him and herself in tentacles.

Despite the woman instigating this endeavor, the boy is actually the one that controls the giant spider, he hooks the four legs from his back into it, causing him to become hooked to it as it gains all eight legs once he does so. Once he embeds his own Energy into it, the spider body is mostly under his control.

This is because he's the one who's going to mate her.

Because all of the tentacles are endowed with erotic sensitivity and a sense of taste to relish his woman's body, semen from them will be released from every one of them to impregnate her; they will be screwed inside every single one of her orifices, and her whole body will be completely stained cloudy white.

For this reason, male Atlach-Nacha are in control of the spider, contrary to the females, who literally turn their human husbands into these things to mate(it is theorized that their husbands can still turn human, however).

Additionally, irritated by her sudden dominance over the him, the Atlach will bite the girl's body, and directly inject a bodily fluid through his fangs that contains a high concentration of the man's Energy, which will mix with her blood and violate her body from the inside, continuously providing her with irresistible pleasure; she'll convulse, constantly climaxing over and over, and each additional thrust of a tentacle will yield another climax.

Despite this, during the rest of the sex, his abusive voice will fall silent, and in contradiction to his earlier behavior, he'll just keep uttering sweet words and apologies for his insults, caressing the bites he gives her and whispering sweet nothings to her.

This is because he is expressing his original personality after having the venom that was adversely affecting her spirit neutralized by the woman's Energy seeping into his mouth and being planted on his body.

Only when their body is filled with their wife's Energy is their heart able to feel at ease.

When their wife's Energy that was absorbed inside their body weakens, and their venom gets stronger, they'll once again hurl severe insults at their wife, inciting them to bite and violate her, or vice-versa, on some occasions.

It's said that as long as this is not interrupted, they won't take any interest in any person other than their wife.

Once they've obtained a woman who serves as half of their own body in this manner, they constantly spend their time inside the reproductive pouch, absorbed in the work of expanding the couple's love nest by earnestly having intercourse with their wife, while the giant spider body on the outside of this pouch acts as protection and transportation, continuing to weave the web for the two lovers.

There's a legend that says when this web is completed, the world will enter a time of destruction, but according to another theory, the web is a giant magic circle, and when complete, the entire surface area existing above it will be transformed into an abyssal mamono realm, and all the humans will transform into their minions.


	14. Entry 14: Automaton

  * Family - Golem


  * Type - Magic Material


  * Habitat - Ancient ruins


  * Disposition - Devoted, poor at expressing emotions


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of golem animated by extremely sophisticated magic and precise mechanisms. They are created from unknown materials, and the residual spirit energy remaining in their power units also indicates that it was neither humans nor monsters that created them.

It would be extremely difficult to create them with current technology, and the individuals currently in existence were excavated from ancient ruins and animated via demonic energy.

They are expressionless and poor at expressing emotion, but they will take the initiative to help someone in danger, whether they're human or monster, and they even appear affectionate towards weak targets such as children and small animals.

They are internally equipped with a healing device and weapons, but it seems even before their alteration due to demonic energy the weapons were created only to disable foes without killing them.

They regard serving others as their raison d'être [the sole or ultimate purpose of something or someone], and by learning the necessary information themselves, they're naturally able to provide their masters with personal care and serve as a bodyguard, plus they will faithfully carry out any order given.

When they spot a human woman who strikes their fancy, they request permission to serve at her side as an attendant, and upon receiving permission, they will perform an action called “authentication registration”.

For this, they need a part of the woman's body, and the main method involves using the tongue-like mechanism inside their mouth to lick up sweat and skin material from the woman's finger.

Aside from that, they may also crawl their tongue along the inside of the woman's mouth and absorb her saliva to obtain more detailed information.

By such means, they read the information of the woman who becomes their owner and record it in their central circuit, which is their core, causing all of their mechanisms to recognize their master's existence.

They fundamentally will not take things any further than that themselves, but even just the seductive and obscene authentication registration could be taken as sexual foreplay, and it's enough to let their master know how wonderful their service is, so it isn't uncommon for the master herself to take things further.

Their lower abdomen is equipped with an Energy dispersing mechanism that was created by becoming a monster, and not only is there the thrusting movement of their exterior hips, the internal rod-like mechanism also extends to provide a longer or thicker cock so the may give even more pleasure to the vagina for their master's enjoyment.

Given that they recognize that they exist entirely to serve their master, should their master desire an obscene act, they'll offer their body with pleasure at any given time.

They are resistant to impact, high temperatures, and even low temperatures, but they are weak to electricity, and if electrified their main power core will short circuit and shut-down.

Because they automatically switch to reserve power, they won't actually cease to function, but the demonic energy they were using to operate the main power unit will instead be distributed throughout their body.

Since they switch to the method of directly operating each of their various mechanisms, they will appear different than normal during this time, and they will start to behave in an extremely monster-like fashion.

Normally their facial expression doesn't indicate any emotion, but the ecstasy they get from being able to serve their master will become apparent. Their desire will be laid bare by how amorously they gaze at their master while serving her.

Their almost monotone voice will change to a sweet tone that doesn't even try to conceal their love, they'll repeatedly mutter their master's name, and reach towards her lower parts, guided by the commands being transmitted throughout their entire body from their central circuit.

In order to restore their main power, they will require absorption of the Spirit or Demonic Energy, a.k.a. discharge, of their master who is recorded in their central circuit, so once they enter this state they won't hold back on service until having their master kiss and lick on their cock or absorb her cum when fucking her.


	15. Entry 15: Baphomet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This monster's fetish is pretty much an..uncomfortable fetish(?)
> 
> Even for shota fans, hehe ^^'  
> Use your discretion.

  * Family - Baphomet


  * Type - Demon Beast


  * Habitat - Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Strong-willed


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers the flesh of beasts, Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Baphomets** are among the most powerful of monsters, said to be both physically the strongest, and have the " _most amazing bodies of all monsters_ ".

The diminutive goat monsters were entrusted long ago by the Demon Lord to serve as generals of the Demon Army.

They were also put in charge of the Spell Casting Unit, and in this capacity baphomets and their witch subordinates perform the bulk of the magical research and development in [Royal Makai](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Makai), cooking up such lewd techniques as pleasure runes and [doppelganger medicine](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_I#Doppelganger_Medicine).

The baphomets kind of overstepped their bounds in this regard and "ran it according to their own whims", leading to the establishment of the [Sabbath](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sabbath) religion: a loli/shota-supremacist cult which has become perhaps the largest monster proselytizing organization in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world.

Each Sabbath branch office is said to be headed by an individual baphomet.

There are three of these monsters mentioned in detail within the translated materials: the _head_ Baphomet and overlord of the Sabbath, who collaborated with Wandering Scholar on the "Monster's Sorcery" section of _Monster Girl Encyclopedia I_ ; the unusual black-furred baphomet responsible for [Mimiru Milte](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mimiru)'s defeat and [monsterization](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monsterization) in _Fallen Maidens_ (named as Lucella in _Fallen Brides_ ); and [Lilia Flimlight](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lilia_Flimlight), protaganist of _Baphomet Complex_.

As baphomets are so powerful, they are mentioned in the section on lilim monsterization as monstergirls which cannot be created through monsterization except in very special circumstances. (This could be said for male Baphomet but I haven't gotten to the Lethiel yet)

Baphomet's powers do have limits, though; despite their best efforts, all attempts to create a loli Holstaurus are defeated by the cow-girls' oppai. The same could be said for the Holstaur's male counterparts, Boulstaurus, who's masculine build cannot be shrunk.

(Supposedly, the baphomet is Kenkou Cross' favourite monstergirl. Interesting tastes, Sir Cross.)

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Dark beasts, possessing tremendous power, that lurk in Demon realms. Their outward appearance is that of a little boy, but out of all the monsters, they possess the most physical power.

They are a race that serves as the leaders of the Pagan cult known as the “Sabbath,” commanding a countless number of witches and wizards. Also, it is said that one of them is the supreme leader of the Demon Lord’s army, they are feared by humans and monsters alike.

The "Sabbath" they lead has the following creeds: “know the depravity and charm of little boys and girls” and “give in to pleasure like a monster.”

In order to spread this doctrine and increase the number of adherents, they tempt men with promises of “great magic power” and “eternal youth.” If seduced by the temptation, a man's body will then be thoroughly inculcated in devilish pleasure at the hands of him and the wizards.

By being granted a portion of a baphomet's demonic energy, they are changed into wizards, the servants of the baphomet.

Other races of monsters who join the faith, have their bodies changed into those of little boy’s through the Baphomet's power as well, after that they will never grow any older.

Also, periodically their subordinates, the Wizards and their familiars, will periodically have a “[Black Mass,](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sabbath)” where they have a feast of pleasure to reconfirm the Sabbath’s doctrine.

Most of them live in Demon Realms, so they are hardly ever seen in human realms, but on rare occasions, they are also seen at places outside Demon Realms.

If you ever meet one of them, never assume that you can defeat them. With average abilities, one would be hopelessly outmatched; any attack would backfire, it would only lead to being violated and getting baptised into the sabbath.

Their bodies are tiny like those of children according to the doctrine of sabbath, but they're packed full of the childish charm they espouse.

With their body and technique, they're capable of pleasing women even more than a incubus can. They are especially known for having the most amazing cock out of all monsters.

Once a woman has joined with one of them, the strong thrusting and feeling of him all the way inside of her will make her feel like her own body has become one with his and she'll sink into the sensation of having everything sucked out by him.

Those who have had sex with them, even just a little, are physically indoctrinated in the "depravity and charm of sneaky little boys", their bodies and hearts are remade so that they can only lust for tricky little boys like them.

Because they also seek superior women as their wives in the same way as other upper rank monsters, most women they catch will be released, but many of the women assaulted by them will come to adore the Baphomets and they will run off someplace with him and the Wizards and disappear.

In most cases, Baphomets will accept a woman as their wife if they have enough power to defeat them.

It is said that they seek "an ideally strong and kind big sister who is reliable and will shower them with love and care,” but the truth is uncertain.


	16. Entry 16: Barometz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this ended up being a copy of the original, as there wasn't much that needed modifying
> 
> I'm sorry! ;-;

  * Family - Alraune


  * Type - Plant


  * Habitat - Mountainous regions, wastelands


  * Disposition - Gentle, lustful


  * Diet - Nutrients from the soil, Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



 

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A mysterious plant type monster that is said to grow fruit with the form of a sheep.

Inside the jelly-like flesh of the fruit is a sheep beastman covered in fluffy cotton wool. The monster uses it to absorb Energy which it feeds on by tempting a human woman and having sex, and after fertilization, it produces seeds.

During their mating season they release cotton fluff from their body that's light enough to be carried by the wind.

When the cotton fluff drifting in the air reaches a woman, their sweet fragrance and thick Demonic Energy contained within burst all around, acclimating a woman's mind and body with the fragrance and energy of a barometz.

Regardless of them secreting less nectar compared to their ancestral progenitors, they're able to carry their own scent and demonic energy far away to reach women in this manner.

On this occasion, a woman won't go wild with lust on the spot and immediately rush off to find them, but she'll strongly desire the fragrance imprinted in her brain, and become able to sensitively sniff it out, and naturally she'll be drawn to the source of the fragrance which is their main body.

Eventually a woman's body will react sensitively if her nose catches even a hint of the fragrance emanating from their main body, she'll journey to reach them while feeling intense passion even though she has yet to lay eyes on them.

They'll take women enticed in this manner into the flesh of the fruit, submerging their lower body and joining with them.

The firmness of this fruity flesh can be adjusted according to their will, and when taking a woman inside, her body will easily sink, but once she's inside, they'll wrap her up, and won't let her go.

Even if a woman tries to pull her hips away, the elastic, bouncy flesh of the fruit will push her back, and naturally her hips will crash right into his hips.

If she tries to move even the slightest bit, her hips will bounce because of the flesh and of the fruit, and if she moves violently she'll be knocked by a rebound of the fruit that is accordingly powerful in return.

Once this happens and their hips slam together, both their hips will then rebound, and their hips will be slammed together again and again. As this repeats, they will end up having continuous sex.

The woman won't be able to stop her hips from bouncing with her own will, and every time the monster's hips crash into hers, she'll be attacked by a burst of pleasure.

The exquisite cotton that can be collected from them remains fluffy no matter how much time passes, and it's possible to pack it without the fragrance and demonic energy leaking out, and without it deteriorating.

The fruit surrounding them also has an exquisitely sweet taste. Both are highly popular and in high demand, but their wives have unanimously claimed "his body is even better".

It may just be that they're enthralled from having sex with them, but their body is always soaked in fruit juice. Their juice-soaked body is also as soft and vivacious as the flesh of the fruit, and just licking it causes a thick sweetness to spread through the mouth.

It's said that the juice dripping from their body, and the bodily fluids they secrete are sweet [nectar](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Alraune_Nectar) of the finest quality.

Their wives enjoy more than just intercourse, and many become engrossed in licking and slurping all over every inch of their body, as well as sucking their lips, intertwining tongues, and giving him a few licks on his penis in order to sip the fruit juice that accumulates inside their mouth and pre-cum.

There is unanimous agreement about how delicious they are, but since licking their body, kissing them, etc., is something they strictly only permit their wives to do, tasting their body is a privilege reserved for their wives.


	17. Entry 17: Basilisk

  * Family - Lamia


  * Type - Reptile


  * Habitat - Caves, desert areas


  * Disposition - Calm, gloomy


  * Diet - Carnivorous (Wild animals, etc.)



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A race of lamia that have the upper body of a man, the lower body of a snake, and part of their body covered in plumage.

Their disposition is docile and very quiet, and not only are they passive about assaulting women, they won't even get too close to humans. They dwell in quiet locations where there are no signs of people.

They have evil eyes with dreadful venom that will ruin a person just from being exposed to their gaze.

This extremely potent venom relaxes all the muscles in their prey's body, rendering them unable to move; at the same time causing the prey to heat up with a feeling of ecstasy equivalent to the burning sensation of a monster in heat, and the prey becomes unable to think clearly.

Furthermore, the spirit energy inside the prey's body is distorted. The distorted spirit energy leaks from the body much more easily, and when it spills out the vagina gets wet and leaks so much that it looks ready to burst.

Even the slightest stimulation will cause a release of cum as if a dam had been broken.

Along with this, it makes it even easier to absorb demonic energy into the female body, so it results in a state where conversion into a 'succubus' or (in very rare cases) monsterization can easily occur.

Moreover, the distorted spirit energy is as virulent as the basilisk's venom, and even newly produced spirit energy will be converted into venom that violates one's own body.

For that reason, for detoxification, it is necessary to have all the venom sucked out, or have all the body's spirit energy sucked dry in one session at the hands of a monster.

It is said that in the age of the former demon lords the basilisk's deadly venom was such that it could kill a human in a single glare.

Monsters no longer rob humans of their lives in the current era, but still, if a human's spirit energy is completely sucked out for the sake of detoxification, they will certainly be transformed into either an 'incubus,' 'succubus,' or maybe even a monster.

So the fact that it brings about the end of one's life as a human in a single glare probably hasn't changed.

In this manner, they do possess powerful evil eyes, but they can't control them too well.

For that reason, they always hide their face with something such as a mask to seal the power of their evil eyes. With their normal vision obstructed, they instead use heat sensing and spirit energy detection in place of their field of vision. The mask also has the role of making it so that they won't confirm a woman by sight.

This is because should they directly catch sight of a human woman, they would become unable to control their love and desire for the woman, and end up going wild and attacking her.

With their evil eyes exposed, even if they can't control the power of their eyes, they follow their monster instincts unconsciously and direct their deadly venomous gaze towards a woman.

A girl will be reduced to mere prey waiting to be eaten as they coil their serpentine lower body around her body. After entwining their masculine body and gluing both bodies together, they will persistently copulate over a long period of time until the girl's body is sore and sensitive from cumming and the venom is removed.

While their hips are glued together and semen is being released into the girl's body, they will continuously gaze at the woman, who has gone from being their prey to their wife, with their evil eyes full of obsession in a manner befitting of the lamia family.

And then, they'll fill their wife's body with venom imbued with their love, and ruin her with the pleasure of him deeply ejaculating within her incessantly.

They possess dangerous evil eyes, but as long as no unforeseen accident occurs, luckily, they almost never take off the mask themselves.

Before they take off the mask and lose control of themselves, they do have weak points as well. If they sniff a woman‘s body odor from up close, or have a woman whisper in their ears, they will turn bright red and collapse.

According to them, it seems “the stimulation is too intense when wearing a mask."


	18. Entry 18: Beelzebub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this one is 'ehhh'?  
> It's akin to the Akaname so I doubt there is much to be disgusted about other than the fact he's
> 
> Well
> 
> A fly
> 
>  
> 
> .. okay, maybe do use your discretion

  * Family - Fly


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Violent, selfish, lustful


  * Diet - Omnivorous, will eat almost anything, has a preference for human fluids.



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A bug type monster also referred to as "Lord of the flies." Their body is small, but they possess tremendous magical energy and they fly around the sky at high speed using the wings on their back.

They're also called "Lord of gluttony" and their lust and appetite are extremely ravenous. They're dangerous monsters. Whenever they see food they devour it all and whenever they see a human woman, they attack and try to forcibly have sex.

They're capable of eating anything, but what they most prefer is the sweat, saliva and cum of humans. To them, human women are a treat that is prioritized above all else.

If there's a woman in front of them, they'll thoroughly lick up the sweat all over her body, thrust their tongue in her mouth and greedily slurp her saliva and lick and slurp all over her vagina, hungrily lapping up all the wetness flowing out from the pleasure, all with an ecstatic expression.

They're so ravenous as to be regarded as lords of gluttony, so of course they aren't satisfied by just having sex once. If they take a liking to a woman, they'll stay in the area, flying around her, frequently attacking the girl in pursuit of sex.

In this way, they are extremely dangerous monsters, but they're also symbolic of a bountiful harvest.

Once they've taken a liking to someone, no matter how much food is devoured by them, even more food and wealth will be accumulated.

No matter how much one has sex with them and how much semen the monster releases, she'll never run out of stamina and lust and she'll instead become able to accept and gulp down all the semen fired at her.

They're extremely selfish and they eat when they feel like it and attack women when they feel like attacking. Even if one objects to what they're doing, they generally won't listen at all and instead, you'll be pushed down on the spot and be deliciously devoured.

Since they're drawn by the scent of food scraps and the odor of human sweat, etc. if you don't wish to be attacked, you'd best keep yourself and your surroundings clean. The odor of sweat which is normally regarded as foul, is the fragrance of the greatest treat to them. It does none other than stimulate their brain and lower body, igniting their desire.


	19. Entry 19: Bicorn

  * Family - Centaur


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Forests, Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Gentle, devoted, lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

The Bicorn is a variant of a Unicorn that has an alluring black coat and two horns. If a Unicorn has sex with a non-virgin or if his wife cheats on him, the demonic energy of his wife's other partners along with her two Energies pours it into him.

Due to this, the demonic energy of the Unicorn, which had been kept pure, becomes mixed with another man’s demonic energy and gets corrupted, changing into the demonic energy of a Bicorn.

This, in turn, changes the Unicorn into a Bicorn. They have the same gentle disposition and graceful behavior as other Unicorns, however, their true nature is exceedingly lascivious, and these monsters are regarded as a “symbol of impurity,” celebrating a lustful, and hedonistic existence.

Though wildly lustful, Bicorns do not forcibly rape women, but they are adept in the ways of arousing lust in women.

Women that they go after will be unable to resist their sweet temptation, and will eventually have sex with them.

Exactly opposite of the monogamous Unicorn, it’s in a Bicorn's nature to prefer a polygamous harem arrangement where their partner has many monsters as wives or husbands. As far as they are concerned, their partner lives a more lustful, hedonistic existence by having sex with many monsters.

Also, letting many men know the taste of their beloved wife brings them more joy than anything else.

Additionally, their wife's spirit energy, which gets mixed and corrupted with the demonic energy of various monsters, making her own demonic energy stronger in the process, becomes like a cocktail, and it is said to be a Bicorn's favorite treat.

Normally, the demonic energy monsters pour into a female asserts that she belongs to them, and functions to repel other monsters.

However, the scent of a female’s spirit and demonic energy infused with a Bicorn's demonic energy ends up becoming thicker and stronger, which causes her to become extremely attractive and delicious looking to other monsters.

Just the opposite of other monsters, the Bicorn's demonic energy attracts other monsters to their wife. Of course, this goes for the man who caused a Unicorn to become a Bicorn, but if there are any other men whom his wife desires, or vice-versa, he’ll train them into lascivious monsters that are appropriate partners for her and her husband, making them a member of the harem for the wife's sake.

Even should their wife or wife's second husband be resistant towards the idea of a harem, he’ll lure them into it by sprouting the seeds and fanning them desire for other men and women.

Additionally, every time a new monster joins the harem, the Bicorn's demonic energy grows relatively thinner, so there is a limit to the number of members, but it’s probably easy to make a small scale harem of about 5 or 6 people.


	20. Entry 20: Black Harpy

  * Family - Harpy


  * Type - Birdman


  * Habitat - Grasslands, mountains


  * Disposition - Vicious


  * Diet - Omnivorous, mostly nuts and small animals



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of Harpy that has pitch black wings. Even among the harpy family, they're a highly intelligent and clever race, however they're ferocious compared to harpies and they attack humans and human settlements from time to time, stealing food, precious metals and gems, etc and abducting human women that they like.

The biggest difference from harpies, is that harpies fundamentally only assault women during mating season (although they do attack women without hesitation even outside of mating season if they've already established a sexual relationship with them).

However, the black harpies will attack whenever they see a woman they like and take her back to their nests.

They're ferocious monsters with strong lust for women, even outside of mating season. They climb on top and take a woman roughly, bucking and thrusting their hips even more wildly than a harpy in mating season.

Most of the harpy family don't keep restraining their women after mating season is over, but they're different because they have a strong sense of "family."

The women that they dragged back to their nests became their wife at the point when they mated and as far as they're concerned, they're husband and wife and they always need to stick close together and live together.

And so, when mating season comes, exactly opposite to the harpy, their normally ferocious nature mellows out. Their usual oppressive, overly confident selves are nowhere to be seen.

Their bodies flush and they snuggle up with their wives, hugging them close to their chests, begging for intercourse with moist eyes. During mating season, they're just males that desire to fertilize their beloved female.

Black harpies also have a strong sense of camaraderie. They treat others extremely well, especially their own family, their wife and children.

If a black harpy with friends is being attacked, his friends will appear to help him at once. If his own wife or children are being harmed, he'll exhibit all the ferocity of a monster from the age of the former demon lord as he fights off the enemy.

They're ferocious and rough compared with harpies, but as fathers and husbands, they smile gently and softly at their family, their wife and children.


	21. Entry 21: Blue Oni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, another one that I didn't have to really edit..
> 
> I still put it in here but  
> I could use advice on how to do this, since it feels incomplete just doing this  
> I plan on writing some out more or less than others, like the Bo(u)lstaurus, but..
> 
> Ehh, I dunno

  * Family - Ogre


  * Type - Demihuman


  * Habitat - Caves, mountainous regions, Zipangu Region


  * Disposition - Strong-willed, calm


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers meat and sake



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

The Blue Oni is distinguished by the horns growing out of its forehead, and its namesake blue skin. It’s a type of Ogre called an Oni that only inhabits the Zipangu Region. Like all Oni, they have a fierce disposition, and extraordinary strength.

They’re feared by humans as monsters, but they’re actually quite intelligent and rational. They also have a calm side to themselves which is very atypical for an Oni, and for that reason, unlike others of its kind, they don’t randomly assault human women.

They can often be seen hanging around other Oni such as the Red Oni, and because of their disposition, they often serve as the brain of the group, controlling the rest and restraining their emotional and coercive actions.

As previously mentioned, even if Blue Oni find women who strikes their fancy, they won’t try to rape them randomly, but that’s only true when they’re sober.

Just like the Red Oni, sake is their favorite thing, and if there’s a girl they like, they’ll probably aggressively invite her to go drinking. However, they aren’t able to handle their liquor at all, rather they get dead drunk just from drinking a lot of sake, and once they get drunk off sake, rationality and self-control get thrown out the window.

Their faces turn bright red, and upon revealing the lewd, drunken side of themselves, they become so lustful and ferocious that even the Red Oni pales in comparison. Their true nature as monsters is revealed through sake, and traces of their ordinary, intellectual personality can no longer be seen.

They completely transform into lecherous perverts who seek pleasure and spirit energy, thinking about nothing but sex with human women. Naturally, whenever they’re drinking, if there’s a human woman nearby, they’ll attack and fuck her right away, so that they can enjoy the taste of spirit energy along with their sake.

And what’s even more troubling, in spite of the fact that they get drunk easily, they still have a high level of maximum alcohol tolerance, appropriate for an Oni.

Blue Oni can drink sake infinitely, becoming infinitely drunk, and grow infinitely lustful, and the feast of flesh tinged with sake, pleasure, and spirit energy will continue until either the sake runs out, or the woman passes out.

Once they sober up, they go back to their intellectual state, but being monsters, if they like the girl, and deem her most worthy as both a wife and a sake snack, then they’ll never let ger go. Then the woman will end up having to party, get drunk, and copulate profusely with him every night.

Additionally, they have a much stronger sense of shame compared with other Oni, and it easily comes to the surface. Because of this, whenever they recollect what they did while they were drunk, or even just listen to an obscene or sexual story, they become so embarrassed that their faces turn bright red, like that of a Red Oni.


	22. Entry 22: Boulstaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO EDIT THIS IN BECAUSE I FORGOT I WAS GOING IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER
> 
> So enjoy I guess!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> fuck, I have so much rearranging to do before I sleep..

  * Family - Minotaur


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Plains, human settlements


  * Disposition - Gentle, devoted


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers grass



 

 **Boulstaur** , sometimes translated _**Bo**_ _ **lstaurus**_ , is a placid monster boy species mainly known for their ample muscles and surprising strength.

They are a subspecies of Minotaur, the female counterpart of Boulstaur, Holstaur, is known to produce ample quantities of a special milk: a delicious beverage that is used for both cooking and refreshment in the Monster Encyclopedia world.

While the male Bolstaurus are known for having amazing strength almost equal to the Minotaur species, and boasting great running and fighting abilities as well.

They are generally content with living a submissive and laid back life, but they have retained the minotaurs' peculiar reaction to the color red.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A Beastman monster that has the characteristics of a bull, and a peculiar trait of long horns and (mostly) dark brown fur. It's a subspecies of Minotaur, and through the process of evolution, their violent nature has subsided. Though, since they take after bulls, it's safe to say they can be aggressive if they have to be.

These are the ones who chose the path in life to live by obeying humans. Different from Minotaurs, they have a gentle personality and almost never attack people. 

However, just like Minotaurs, they're not deep thinkers, and they're spaced-out much of the time. They have been proven to be very smart, however.

Other than when they eat or have sex, they mostly like to relax at home or help with chores. They especially like helping women who are farmers with plowing and gathering supplies.

A wild Boulstaur is always looking for a woman to become his wife, and once he's found a woman he likes, he lives with her in a human settlement, or nearby area.

A Boulstaur will often press his huge body up against his wife as an expression of affection, or will gently rub his hips into hers if she sits on his lap.

If she responds by leaning against him or feeling his chest or hugging him, it'll be considered a return of affection and he'll be extremely pleased. If he presses his body up against her more firmly than normal, it's a sign that he's interested in mating.

On a fundamental level, they respect the will of their wives, so even if you turn him down, it won't be a problem. However, while they may be docile, they're still monsters that possess an inhuman amount of desire.

Continue to ignore them for too long and eventually they won't be able to take it anymore. If this happens, these docile monsters will turn ferocious and assault their wife, forcibly having intercourse with her, and they won't become docile again until all their pent-up sexual desire has been satisfied.

A few wives of the Boulstaur have said that they can be as lustful as an Incubus but as possessive as a Lamia in this state, so they only have her focus on them while having sex. They've also stated that it becomes very enjoyable, so they tease their husbands often, just to get fucked like an animal.

Also, just like the Minotaur, they will become aroused if they continue to see red. Once aroused they will turn violent, as though they are remembering their true nature as a monster, and they will attack human women just like the parent species "Minotaur".

In the same way as a Minotaur, even in this enraged state, the monster's instinctive desire for his wife remains strong, and in the case of those that already have a wife, if they see something red and enter a state of arousal, it is said they'll charge off at full speed heading towards their wife no matter how far away she may be.

Oftentimes if you own a farm and are married to a Boulstaur, you'll be living a very satisfying lifestyle. Boulstaur boast amazing strength almost equal to that of a Minotaur, so they enjoy helping out with chores that their wives cannot do.

Their strength also assures that, whether it be during sex or just a simple nap, they can hold their wife close and protect her from harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I got to write again!
> 
>  
> 
> Hooray!


	23. Entry 23: Bubble Slime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe ye, here come the Slimes

  * Family - Slime


  * Type - Semiliquid


  * Habitat - Wet areas, sewers, etc.


  * Disposition - Gloomy, simple-minded


  * Diet - Women's cum, sweat, saliva, etc.



**Bubble slimes** are probably the gloomiest members of the slime family. Making their homes in dank caves and the sewers of human settlements, they hunt for discharge to eat just like their basic cousins.

Alas, they are both slower and rather more malodorous than the other slimeboys meaning you can smell them coming a mile away and make a quick escape.

The bubble slime's scent comes from the bubbling chemical reactions that are constantly happening in their body, which actually effect a purification of the toxins they encounter in their environments - meaning, ironically, that they're probably the _cleanest_ thing in their vicinity. In fact, [jelly made from the bubble slime's goo](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Slime_Jelly) is considered an exquisite delicacy in the _Demon Realm Traveller's Guide_.

Although bubble slimes are slow, if they do catch you, they have a cunning method of ensuring you can't get away from them (or at least not for long). The first technique on attack is to force their victim to swallow some of their jelly with a kiss. It's an extremely addictive aphrodisiac, so it tends to discourage escape.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of slime that lives in dark, wet places like sewers and caves. They are intelligent enough to speak human words, but their thinking processes are extremely simple. Guided by instinct, they wander in search of prey.

They produce a strong odor from their liquid bodies, so one will likely know right away when they’re close by. Their bodies are always carrying out chemical reactions, which cause pieces of them to be released into the air as bubbles.

Perhaps due to this they need to eat a lot more than an ordinary slime to sustain their bodies, and in turn are extremely greedy.

When they find a woman, they attack her, and through something similar to sexual intercourse, try to take in her discharge or at least her regular wetness, but compared to ordinary slimes they’re not as sticky and move much more slowly, so they’re not very good at holding their prey down, and it tends to escape before long.

Because of this, they first perform something like a kiss on their captured prey, and pour some of their own body inside her mouth. Once they do this, they stick a tentacle-like penis inside of either her mouth or her vagina, thrusting in slowly but deeply to absorb moisture. This further imprints the slime into her.

The body of the bubble slime has an aphrodisiac effect when consumed, and it is extremely addictive. Due to this, prey that has been swallowing it through both a kiss or absorbing it through the slime's cum, will likely begin to greatly desire the slime’s body.

If only a little is swallowed, the effect will go away after a short time, but if a large amount is imbibed, the prey will become strongly dependent on his body, and the odor will start to become an extremely pleasant scent to her. If this happens, then it’s already too late, and the woman will likely no longer be able to live without the bubble slime.

Also, it’s said that they produce an offensive odor because they live in terrible environments.

Their bodies take in toxins, convert them into harmless substances, and release it.

For that reason, if you take them out of the sewers or other such areas, and live in a clean place for a while, their foul odor will completely disappear. Once the foul odor is gone, they release a good scent that’s surprisingly distinct. The odor sensed by women who become dependent on bubble slimes is likely a powerful version of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a few things to the entry, hope it at least makes enough sense ^^'


	24. Entry 24: Cait Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this one isn't bad, it's just a cat girl/boy
> 
> But if you prefer your furries a little more human (with no full-body fur coats) then I don't know if you'd like this one ^^'

  * Family - Cat


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Human settlements, Cat Kingdom


  * Disposition - Selfish, capricious, haughty


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers meat



 

 **Cait Siths** are _particularly_ monstrous beastman type monster boys. They were first mentioned in _Fallen Maidens_ , several years before their actual profile introduction, as "kettoshii" in the [section on beast monsterization](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_World_Guide_I:_Fallen_Maidens#Beasts). They are one of the very rare examples of monsters which can be formed by demonic energy corruption of non-sapient creatures, the other being the Tentacle.

With the Cait Sith profile, KC also included a lot of information on a previously-unheard-of divinity, [Bastet](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Bastet), and her realm, the [Cat Kingdom](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_Kingdom). (Take a look at those pages for more information.)

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of beastman born from the monsterization of cats that were once animals. Even among the cat family, these beings are especially close to beasts, their entire body is covered in fur.

When a cat is joined to its female owner by a strong bond, and it has developed feelings of love for her, if it is showered in Demonic energy, it will transform into one of these "cait sith". Possessing extremely high intelligence, they have been given the duty of ruling cats along with magical power, they can even cast various spells.

Just like their outward appearance, they are closer to cats (that are animals) on the inside too.

They have selfish, capricious personalities and perhaps because of having been spoiled by humans, they consider themselves and other cats to be on a higher standing.

They display an arrogant attitude towards women, speaking in a manner such as the following: "If you think I'm cute, then I'll let you stroke my back." "If you say you want to mate with me that much, then I'll make you my female."

On the other hand, if petted, they cannot help but purr and they naturally snuggle up to their partner to have a sniff of their scent.

In this way, when it comes to the woman they have acknowledged as their own female, they lose control over themselves.

Their body and heart, being close to that of a beast, will react very honestly to the actions of a female. They easily go into heat when enveloped in the warmth and odor of a female, and after becoming only male beasts, they will affectionately rub their entire body against the female.

At times, they even lose their capacity for speech and will just try to mate while growling and purring in an alluring manner.

When in heat, as males, the only thing in their heads is to release the bestial lust befitting of a male in heat, and impregnate the female. When mating, they buck their hips to guide the penis deeper and deeper towards her womb, and it will be intense like that of an animal.

The "Cat Kingdom" created by the cat goddess "Bastet," is a cat paradise where various cat family monsters live, as well as ordinary cats.

As long as women living in the kingdom obey the law and adore cats, they are promised a life with all their necessities taken care of; but the law absolutely favors cats.

Women are obligated to spoil cats and to give in to their demands, whether playing with them, or mating with and letting them impregnate the girls.

Also, it seems tormenting a cat is considered a serious crime, whether or not it took place within the kingdom. If one torments cats and a cait sith receives a report from the other cats, he will abduct that person and carry them off to the Cat Kingdom.

One of their duties is also to punish criminals who have been brought back to the cat kingdom.

If the culprit is female, then her human rights will be stripped away and she will become the property of them and their cat underlings. She will become a "cat toy" that will be played with, milked Energy from, and filled with their seed whenever they feel like it, 24 hours a day.

On this occasion, they will cast "a spell to make her vulnerable to cats," such that she will become extremely sensitive to the cats' tongues and paws.

If her breasts are fondled with them, she will immediately lose strength and be unable to resist the pleasure, even more so if she's licked by them in her sensitive areas, so receiving sex from her is easy in this state.

Eventually, by the time she has served out her sentence and become her owner's wife, she will have changed into a cat lover whose affection will never die, and her vagina will always tremble for the caits. She'll allow them to do whatsoever they desire to her body.

If the culprit is male, then they will cast "a spell to change him into a cat" and he will be changed into one of the cat family monsters. The new cat will have to live surrounded by his senior cats, who are nasty with a love of mischief. They will train him as much as they please and instill his body with a sense of what it is to be a male cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I actually got to write stuff into it.
> 
> Yay~


	25. Entry 25: Cancer

  * Family - Cancer


  * Type - Crustacean


  * Habitat - Near water, such as oceans, seashores, and rivers


  * Disposition - Meek, devoted, poor at expressing emotions


  * Diet - Carnivorous, small fish, shellfish, etc.



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Cancers are crab monsters that live near water such as oceans, rivers, etc. They have the upper body of a man, a lower body covered in a hard shell, and one of their five pairs of crab legs have become giant pincers.

Boasting freakish strength, these pincers can even twist and tear off the iron armor of their prey, but are also proficient enough at delicate, dexterous movements that it is no issue to remove the clothing of their prey without ever tearing it.

When they find a human woman that strikes their fancy they will, seeking sex, use their claws to seize her, and draw her near the chest, where the alluring upper body waits.

Bubbles containing demonic energy will be released from the “mouth” of their lower shell, enveloping the body of the woman seized.

They have the peculiar habit of using these bubbles with the intention of washing a woman's body by using the brush-like parts of their shell, the soft palms of the upper body's hands, and sometimes even by covering the entire humanoid part of their body in bubbles and intimately rubbing against the female's body.

This behavior is done to rub their own demonic energy into a woman's body.

Aside from that they also hate it when scents or tastes other than the woman's get mixed in during sex, so it's said that they do it to cleanly remove excessive filth, odors, other demonic energy, etc, from the woman's body.

For that reason, they're especially careful about the vagina and breasts, so that "they'll have the pure taste of a woman", and in some cases they're so diligent and thorough that they cause women to twitch and orgasm repeatedly in the middle of washing.

Once done washing, they finally begin to lick and suck at their favorite thing, while feeling the rest of her body. These actions that could also be taken as a service to the woman, will even wash away the woman's will to resist, and then they'll end up having sex just like that with each other's bodies bubbled up.

Also, although their bubbles cleanly wash away almost all filth and odor, and even other demonic energy that's stuck to them, they have no effect whatsoever on the wife's own scent and Energy.

By washing themselves with these bubbles and maintaining a clean body, they seek to ensure that the only thing that covers their body is what belongs to their beloved wife, and vice-versa.

Many individuals among them are pretty poor at expressing emotions, so instead emotion appears strongly in their lower body's actions such as when they threaten enemies by making clattering noise with their pincers, or when they express joy or arousal by moving their five pairs of legs restlessly, etc.

When they express the most desire and fondness of all, by moving using their whole body, it appears as if they're dancing, and is called a "courtship dance".

The Cancer’s pincers make a brisk rhythm, bubbles of demonic energy float around, and in the midst of the bubbles they dance, shaking their body intensely and alluringly. Most women find the spectacle irresistible and adorable, and those charmed by this dance will end up getting showered in the demonic energy of bursting bubbles during the dance, and their heart will be completely stolen by the unusual dancer.

 


	26. Entry 26: Centaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, Sakura
> 
> Got another favorite of yours :vvvv
> 
> Anyway, I like Centaurs, they cute, but if you're uncomfortable with..er  
> Horse-sex
> 
> This probably isn't for you ^^'

  * Family - Centaur


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Plains, forests


  * Disposition - Violent, lustful


  * Diet - Carnivorous, eats any kind of animal



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A Beastman type monster with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse, most of whom live in grasslands and plains.

Most of them are excellent warriors, galloping around the grasslands with their powerful legs and loins, wielding swords and bows. They live by hunting wild animals and gathering plants.

Most of them place great importance in one’s pride as a warrior, so they’re normally calm and rational. Due to this, they won’t do such things as attack humans.

The centaur race has produced many heroes and sages since ancient times. This is because every member of this race has this way of thinking: “Do not sully the name of the heroes of the past.”

However, they naturally have a violent and lustful disposition. They lose control unexpectedly and reveal their true nature.

In the case of extreme individuals, just being touched by a human woman will make them go wild with lust, revealing their ferocious and lustful nature.

In accordance with their hot, throbbing body, they’ll attack the woman extra savagely in proportions to how much they normally restrain themselves, and enjoy the pleasure and sex they wanted so badly.

They’re even more troublesome when they come back to their senses and calm down after attacking a woman.

When they’re calm, they have an extremely strong sense of purity, and they may have an outburst of extreme guilt as soon as they come back to their senses. This is because their violent nature is reminiscent of the former Demon Lord centaurs, and despite not attacking humans with intent to kill, their violence still carries onto today, thus making them very rough when engaged in intercourse.

They chase her around, demanding she allow them to take responsibility. However, their devilish nature, which is their true nature, says “Take Responsibility”, so they can get the woman, and then whisper to them, “please, let us have sex so you may indulge in pleasure to your heart’s content.”

They hate letting women ride on their back, and they only make an exception for the woman they acknowledge as their wife. If she requests it, they’ll reluctantly let her ride, but since their body will be glued to the woman's body during this, their body will get very hot and they’ll go wild with lust.

By the time the woman arrives at her destination riding on them, they’ll be totally ready for intercourse, and she’s liable to get held close and groped all over once they become unable to bear the heat and desire.

All monsters in the centaur family used to have another penis, aside from the human penis, which was located at their rear which they’ve had since the era of the former Demon Lords.

However, it was newly changed when their body changed to become more suitable for intercourse with a woman upon the dawning of the era of the current Demon Lord.

While the Incubus Demon Lord had no problem keeping the horse body's penis (he doubted it'd actually be used), the Succubus Lord denied immensely, saying such a body wasn't well-formed for intercourse with human women.

Regardless of how a female centaur's horse vagina could be modified, there wasn't any way to change the male's to be more suitable, and a human woman's body wouldn't be fit for birthing a Centaur child.

So, now they can have sex with a woman and impregnate her properly. This seems to be for the best, because many Centaur have said that this is the most convenient way to have sex with their beloveds.


	27. Entry 27: Charybdis

  * Family - Mimic


  * Type - Shapeshifter


  * Habitat - Oceans


  * Disposition - Timid, lustful


  * Diet - Omnivorous, eats anything they can



 

 **Charybdis** are an aquatic subspecies of Mimic, that live on the seafloor inside a giant barnacle.

They snare women by sucking them underwater with giant whirlpools.

These monster boys have many extra holes in their exoskeletons, and are implied to be fans of gangbangs; a baphomet of the Sabbath remarks in _Monster Girl Encyclopedia I_ that charybdis are big fans of doppelganger medicine. (Guess it's canon for males, too.)

Their natural enemy is the scylla, who keep sneaking into charybdis' lairs to try and snare humans that the barnacles have sucked underwater.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

The Charybdis is a monster that lives fixed to the bottom of the sea in a nesting hole like an acorn barnacle. They don’t turn into something and set a trap, but due to their nature, they are classified as a kind of Mimic.

It is said that there is another dimension conjured from magic that extends inside their nesting holes in the same way as other Mimics. Condensed demonic energy is contained within their bodies, so they occasionally release it through holes in their exoskeletons. Due to this, air bubbles often rise from their nesting holes.

In order to get a human woman for food and breeding, they periodically generate huge whirlpools focused around their nesting holes.

Everything above their hole gets sucked inside. Although they are timid, they are extremely lustful, and when they suck a woman into their nesting holes, they stroke their erection while making an amorous expression, and tempt the woman.

From the precum leaking out from their penis, they release so much condensed demonic energy that it makes the energy released from the holes in their exoskeleton seem like nothing.

The woman is showered in it, and in moments she'll feel his stiff penis being thrust inside her vagina as if she had sucked  _him_ in, instead.

Charybdis are extremely greedy, so once they have their penis thrust into a vagina, they entwine their arms and legs around the woman, binding her.

The woman, seeking more newfound pleasure, covetously sucks the penis in order to gain more pleasure, trying to guide it deeper and deeper inside, but the Charybdis will accept it, thrusting deeper and deeper the more she asks, until he's as deep as he can go.

Also, the holes in their exoskeletons have walls that are very sensitive to pleasure. Though it is slight, from these holes, and even from the open mouth from which they speak, they release demonic energy to seduce women.

Women are attracted by it. It’s probably that way so they can indulge in many pleasures, sucking a penis coming out of one of their holes, or putting her vagina to one, letting him fuck her as if it was a gloryhole.

Through the whirlpools they often swallow up whole ships, including all the sailors, but all women or men except those who strike their fancy are spat out of the nesting hole.

Some of the humans that are spat out find themselves washed ashore on the beach when they regain consciousness, but most of them are captured by monsters lurking near Charybdis. When they come to, they find themselves in the middle of having sex with them.

Due to these opportunities, there are normally a lot of Scylla in particular that lurk around Charybdis nesting holes to aim for the women that are spat out. Many of the tales told involving Charybdis also involve Scylla.

Being timid themselves, they can’t say it strongly, but because Scylla often drag off all the women while the ships are stopped by the whirlpools, it seems Charybdis don’t think very highly of the Scylla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty proud of this entry :'3


	28. Entry 28: Cheshire Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it ended up being little edited, I'm sorry ;^;

  * Family - Cat


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Wonderland


  * Disposition - Lustful, mean, capricious


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers meat



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A race peculiar to Wonderland, the Cheshire Cats are the guides of this curious and lewd kingdom.

The progenitor of this race was a pair of Werecats that wandered into Wonderland and hit it off with the lady and lad of the land, The Queen and King of Hearts. Because of a common love of mischief, they was given power as a servant of each of the royal siblings.

Cheshire Cats are always grinning and smiling lewdly with a lustful and unpredictable personality.

They love fun and lewd things, and tease those who wander into Wonderland with obscene words, whether male or female, making overt sexual overtures and enjoying the person's reaction.

Their duty is to guide the visitors of Wonderland, but with their guidance, what lies ahead is a variety of curious and obscene occurrences, like sex-crazed monsters that are after the visitors, etc. They're overjoyed, and the smile on their face further deepens when they see visitors getting teased by them and they end up in sexual situations.

They have the ability to freely appear and disappear. As long as they're in Wonderland, they're monsters that can suddenly pop up unexpectedly anywhere. By the time a visitor notices, they'll be right on top of them, groping their body from behind, and making their tongue crawl all over while whispering filthy, dirty words in their ear.

Words spun with the sweet, enchanting timbre of their voice somehow feel obscene and lewd even when the topic of discussion is completely unrelated to sex. When they whisper, it easily melts into the hearts of those bewildered by Wonderland.

While being shown the lewd spectacles of Wonderland, visitors will be tempted with words such as, "You want to join in, and get off like that. You're filthy, aren't you?" and even if they had no such intentions their body will grow hot and seek pleasure.

Their thoughts will be consumed by lust and envy towards the spectacle before their eyes.

Then, just as the Cheshire Cat said, "I want to have sex (I want to become a monster) and get off like that" will become true inside the visitor. And then, while continuing their "tour", the visitor's values and common sense will all be stained in the color of Wonderland. By the time they change into an incubus, succubus, or monster, they'll have totally become a resident of Wonderland.

Furthermore, Cheshire Cats are usually just guides, mostly devoting themselves to observing visitors.

However, in the event that they take a liking to a woman, they may aggressively interfere in order to make the woman their own wife. They'll enjoy sex with the woman during obscene occurrences, and gradually stain her completely in the lewd color of their preference.

After obtaining a husband they become even more lascivious. Life with these happily smiling boys is full of pleasure and absent of boredom and agony in spite of their teasing.

Also, sometimes they become playful with women and exhibit cat-like behavior, which is different from how they normally are, but they only show this side of themselves to their wife.


	29. Entry 29: Chimaera

  * Family - Chimaera


  * Type - Demon Beast


  * Habitat - Wastelands, volcanic regions, mountainous regions


  * Disposition - Ferocious (they have varying personalities)


  * Diet - Omnivorous, wild animals, fruits and vegetables, etc., Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Formerly a Hybrid beast born from combination of several demon beasts via sorcery. Typical individuals are endowed with the various traits and abilities of the demon beasts: "lion", "dragon", "goat", or "snake".

Their bodies possess the superhuman strength and durability of a dragon, along with the instantaneous power and flexibility of a lion. Furthermore, with high intelligence and magical energy like a baphomet, they also have the ability to cast spells, and their snake-tail is equipped with venom that paralyzes prey.

Each of these abilities is a bit weaker compared to the original demon beast, but they're able to effectively use them in combination. On top of that, these astonishing demon beasts can release flames from their head, tail, and both arms, firing out flame breath four times in a row like a raging billow.

They are equipped with a combination of the special traits of various demon beasts, but their most notable aspect is that they possess multiple "personalities" equivalent to the number of demon beasts they were formed from, all contained within a single body.

The disposition and thoughts of each personality are quite different. In the case of a typical individual, they possess each of the following personalities:

Lion: "Noble, magnificent, and independent. Despite not being too proficient in hunting, contrast to the female counterpart, he will take pride in showing off to a female, and claiming her as his own, much to the snake's dismay."

Dragon: "Noble, overbearing, and prudent. He will remain relatively calm and composed, even in the presence of a human woman."

Goat: "Highly intelligent and of a warm disposition, but extremely lustful and calculating. He will spoil a woman and lead her into corruption."

Snake: "Deeply jealous and cunning, the one who engages in capturing the woman, while the others simply interact with her once caught. He's dependent on the woman he seized, and also excels at making her dependent on him. He will never let a woman escape."

They're able to switch between and use these personalities depending on the situation. Yet, no matter what, these are only "personalities" that standard individuals possess.

There are differences depending on the character of each individual. There are also individuals among them who have characteristics other than those of the four demon beasts mentioned earlier, and the personalities contained within may be entirely different in terms of disposition and thoughts.

Also, rarely, there are individuals whose body comprised from a lesser or greater number of varieties of demon beasts than usual, and in such cases, the number of personalities also varies.

In this way, each of the personalities varies significantly, but ultimately they are part of the same individuals. Their knowledge and memories are shared in common, and they will always acknowledge the same woman as their wife.

Perhaps for that reason, if any one of their personalities becomes aroused, all of the personalities become aroused without exception, including the normally calm dragon personality.

Furthermore, for whatever reason, each personality's desire towards their wife won't be satisfied just from one personality having sex with her.

Instead, the other personalities will even get jealous with the personality that had sex with their her, and conversely, they will end up rousing all their urges and desires towards the girl.

With multiple personalities worth of layers of desire and love towards their wife, they're only finally able to satisfy their unsettling passion by having sex with with each and every one of their personalities.

Also, if one of the personalities ends up cumming inside the human, the other personalities will also end up attempting to impregnate her themselves, oftentimes leading to the human nearly passing out due to all the Energy and sperm poured into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kinda added that last part in for the sake of a bit more than just editing the Lion's personality lel


	30. Entry 30: Chochin-Obake

  * Family - Tsukumogami


  * Type - Magic Material


  * Habitat - Zipangu Region


  * Disposition - Devoted, calm


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



 

 **Chochin-obake** are artifact-spirit Monster Boys from the Zipangu region. Created when demonic energy fuses with the kami of a paper lantern, their attitudes differ depending on how they were handled by their human owner before monsterization: either filled with gratitude for being treated well, or possessed with obsessive, vengeful malice at being discarded callously.

Either way, as former utility items, their overarching desire is to be _used_ by women - just now in a sexual rather than luminous sense.

Naturally, their fuel is now not lighter oil but a woman's Energy, and they glow brighter and hotter when they receive it.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

The Chochin-Obake are a type of monster, also known as “tsukumogami” (artificial spirits), that are items used by humans which sprung to life and started moving around.

They are born from the fusion of demonic energy and either the feelings of gratitude that dwell in an item which was treated with care and used for a long time, or the negative feelings of an item that was treated carelessly and thrown away.

As their name suggests (Chochin-Obake literally means “paper lantern monster”), they are a tsukumogami that is a living paper lantern. Flames that light everything around them burn within their bodies. Since they were originally a tool, they desire to be used by human women more than anything.

Of course, they can still be used to illuminate the darkness, which was their original purpose. More than that, however, what gives them the greatest pleasure is having women freely use their male body which they obtained upon becoming monsters.

Another thing, their flames are fueled by either Energies of human women, so in any case, they need to have sex with a woman.

Chochin-Obake that are born from negative feelings have an extremely monstrous nature. They appear together with a faint light before women walking the roads at night without a light. Since they’re so obsessed with being used, in order to make a woman use them, they’ll assault a woman and try to fuck her.

Once they’ve had sex with the woman, they’ll recognize that woman as being their owner, and return to her home as her property.

Then, night after night, they’ll sneak in and have sex with the woman, and have her use them, illuminating the darkness of the night with their flames.

Additionally, there are also those who visit the woman who treated them carelessly and keep ravaging the hell out of her again and again until she decides to use them of her own free will in order to instill the woman with the knowledge of the goodness of their body.

On the other hand, the Chochin-Obake that are born from the feelings of gratitude go all out in displaying their devotion as a tool, and serve their owner. To them, to keep being used by a woman forever is their greatest joy. Night after night, they beg the woman to use them, and make themselves a prisoner of her body.

The flame inside their body is normally small and faint. In proportion to this, their disposition grows more docile, and the sex also becomes more gentle. However, during sex, as spirit energy, which serves as fuel, is absorbed inside their bodies, their flames grow more intense and increase in brightness.

The more this happens, the more aroused they become, and the kind of lust one expects from a monster becomes conspicuous. They start thrusting faster while they kiss her deeply, and the sex becomes more passionate.

Also, women who are joined with them have their lower abdomen directly illuminated by their flames, causing it to become extremely hot, and their insides will get very warm and sensitive.

Naturally, they beg the Chochin-Obake to keep thrusting hard and the women release large amounts of their Energy until dawn, continuously raising the monster's flames and desire to become even bigger and brighter.


	31. Entry 31: Cockatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This monster's fetish is pretty 'ehhh', so use your discretion if you decide to read it!
> 
> (Er, it is kinda..blunt ^^')

  * Family - Harpy


  * Type - Birdman


  * Habitat - Mountains, caves


  * Disposition - Timid


  * Diet - Omnivorous, fruits, grains, insects, small animals



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Nearly all of the races in the harpy family have small bodies, but these monsters are especially small even for one of them. They have wings, but they're too small for even their size, so they can't fly through the sky. However, instead they have powerful legs and they can scamper across the ground swiftly.

They have extremely timid personalities and the moment they spot monsters bigger than themselves, or human women, they will run away.

However, powerful pheromones that attract human women are released from the cockatrice's body, so they have a trait that contradicts their behavior.

By means of this trait, cockatrices seek out women with quick legs like them in order to give birth to keen and swift children.

The pheromones they release are so powerful that women exposed to them will drop everything else and start chasing after them.

If one gets a whiff of this odor, her own desire will be centered around their tiny body and she'll be overcome with an unbearable desire to violate them.

In other words, they run for the sake of getting caught and violated by women.

The moment they're overtaken by a woman and she violently pushes him down, they experience terrible fear and anxiety, but at the same time they instinctively feel strangely relieved to have safely obtained a wife.

Then the moment their penis is thrust into her, regardless of the coercive nature of the act, it is said that they experience profound happiness.

At the same time, the anxiety and fear that they had felt until then vanishes and from then on, when the woman on top of them is rigorously bucking her hips into his, to the moment their penis is screwed deep inside the woman's womb, they're filled with powerful anticipation for the moment when demonic energy will be released inside her body, and her Energy will be given to him, as well.

With such anticipation in their heart while being violently fucked by the woman they acknowledge as their wife, they let out cries of pleasure that sound as if they're ready to burst into tears while tasting and enjoying it.

Afterward, the woman will come back to her senses and when she tries to separate from them in a panic, they'll use the petrification ability their eyes are endowed with to change her hands that are strongly gripping their hips into stone right then and there in that state.

As if to suggest they want her to keep it in and violate them more, they'll weakly thrust their hips.

Additionally, in contrast to unmarried cockatrices that run while releasing pheromones, those with wives do not release pheromones and if a human woman other than their husband approaches, they seal her movement through petrification using their eyes and will run away, in the true sense.

I'd like to say that it's a relief that one won't be led astray by their pheromones, but around married cockatrices lurk many other monsters that are after petrified women. These women will end up being carried off by them and thoroughly violated and possibly creampied without exception.


	32. Entry 32: Crow Tengu

  * Family - Harpy


  * Type - Birdman


  * Habitat - Mountains, Zipangu Region


  * Disposition - Bold


  * Diet - Omnivorous, mostly small animals and fruits



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of Harpy that only inhabits the Zipangu Region, Out of all the harpies, they're the race with the mightiest power. They can fly around the sky at high speed and use skills similar to magic called "shinzuuriki." A race called "Daitengu" that is a higher rank variety of crow tengu exists, it is said that nearly all of them serve Daitengu.

They normally seclude themselves in the mountains and train their shinzuuriki, they rarely ever show themselves in front of humans.

However, it's just that humans also don't notice them, it is said that they often come down to human settlements to menace villains and to investigate and record the deeds of humans, along with human blood lines, etc.

They're intellectual for a member of the harpy family, but being monsters their number one interest is of course human women, most of their investigation and records are likely to end up being mostly about human women that they've taken a liking to.

Just like other members of the harpy family, they have a mating season and when the time comes, they descend to human settlements and take away human women.

On this occasion, they use the contents of the previously mentioned investigations of humans to prudently select the woman they're definitely going to kidnap.

For that reason, people that they hate, such as villains and those who normally speak ill of them, are much less likely to be kidnapped than good people. We can probably almost say they're safe.

The kidnapped women will exchange couple's vows with them in their dwelling and end up having sex with them on the spot for the sake of procreation. They're hardworking and along with their shinzuuriki training, they also thoroughly study the ways of pleasing women.

Most women who have sex with them, will become enthralled by them after being thoroughly serviced, due to their intimate knowledge of a woman's preferred or imagined manner of sex, how she would like her partner to behave, and sensitive areas besides the vagina, based on the contents of their investigations, then they'll end up living together.

They have confidence in their own power and most of them are full of pride.

Since they can be hard to please for that reason, it's probably best to avoid provoking them as much as possible, should one happen to encounter one of them by chance.

But on the other hand, since they normally train in the mountains and hardly have any involvement with the wider world, many of them have never had the experience of conversing with women, other than their mothers and sometimes sisters, so there's another side to them.

For instance, if a woman excessively directs fondness towards them, they might just lose their composure and panic.

If one were to say something like "Let's get married," they'd turn bright red with alarm, which would result in them entrusting their thoughts to the monster's instinct and one would end up being attacked, to end up having sex with them.


	33. Entry 33: Cu Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you prefer minimalistic furries (nekomimi, etc.), you may wanna skip this one.

  * Family - Wolf


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Human settlements


  * Disposition - Honest, obedient, devoted


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers meat



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A kind of beastmen that originate from pet dogs bound to their masters by deep love that desired a body more suitable for serving their master, and due to this, transformed into monsters after being showered in demonic energy.

Since they were originally dog animals, these beings are close to beasts, and their entire bodies are covered in fur. Since they monsterized due to a desire to wholeheartedly serve their master, they are extremely loyal, and it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that everything they do is for the sake of their master.

After becoming a monster, their excellent olfactory sense can discern more than just odors. They become able to sense when danger is approaching their master, as well as hostility from foreign enemies.

With the powerful and nimble body of a beast, they can protect their masters from all sorts of threats. They are highly intelligent, and loyal to their master's orders, and if instructed, they can master most things including: using human weapons and tools, reading and writing, and cooking food suitable to human tastes.

Among them, there are even some cu sith that have become diligent scholars with a command of sorcery for the sake of their wizard masters.

Also, they say that some cu sith are so well versed in etiquette due to their royal masters that they behave in such a refined manner that they can be mistaken for being nobility in high society.

In this way, they can be more than just mere watchdogs, and they possess the qualities necessary to become excellent knights and attendants.

But no matter how much they serve, they never demand a reward, Just getting praised and petted by their master seems to be enough to make them happy from the bottom of their heart.

It is said that due to such praiseworthiness, most masters prefer to keep them by their side, and will end up showering them with even more love than when they were ordinary dogs.

In this way, they are intelligent and obedient, but as one might expect given the fact they were originally beasts, they harbor powerful bestial urges.

When they become monsters, their body that is made so that they can serve their master will be a male body for the sake of mating their master and fertilizing her in order to bear offspring.

Whenever they feel the warmth of their master or have their nostrils tickled by her scent, their body will throb, delightfully hungering for her body.

If pursued by their master, they would gleefully offer their body, but as long as it's not what the master desires, they themselves won’t attack.

For instance, even if their lust swells up so much that the slovenly expression of a dog in heat with enraptured eyes and a tongue hanging out appears on their face, out of loyalty for their master, they will continue to bear it with determination.

However, regardless of their will, since they're a beast, their body will begin to try and arouse the female more and more once they are in heat.

The way they hug her close or lean against her will appeal to their master's female instinct, informing her that there's a male dog in heat ready to mate her at any time that can be exclusively hers.

Once a woman's female instinct recognizes the cu sith as a male, naturally she'll start to lust for him and her body will begin to feel hot, as her vaginal walls will tremble with the desire to be mated by the male.

If they both continue self-denial in such a state, eventually their lust will turn into bestial lust, and reason will be unable to suppress it.

The two people will practically turn into two dogs. Under the domination of bestial lust, the cu sith will mount the female with behavior fitting a male dog, and forgetting even language, he'll indulge in the female’s flesh, violating her by violently banging his hips against her.

Meanwhile, the woman will realize that she's being mated by the monster who loves her more than anything, and experience instinctive joy for having her body and heart dominated by the male, and she'll also forget language, only crying in an alluring manner to arouse the male’s bestial lust even more and swaying her hips to guide his manhood even deeper inside.


	34. Entry 34: Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated this recently, sorry, my lovelies!
> 
> Though, I guess it's not much of a gift since I barely had to edit the Cupid ;v;

  * Family - Angel


  * Type - Angel


  * Habitat - Heaven, human settlements


  * Disposition - Calm, devoted, quiet


  * Diet - The love of human women



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Mid-rank angels that serve the goddess of love, "Eros". They have kind-hearted, quiet personalities, and what they love beyond all else is seeing men and women happily joined together.

They possess the power to bring about an immortal love that never fades between those lovers who should be joined in the name of the goddess.

Their golden "arrows of love" have the power to make those who are shot swell up with love. It even brings sentiment that a person was still unaware of to the surface; faint love becomes deep love, and people themselves are made to realize how much they love their partners.

If shot with love arrows, even a couple dishonest about their feelings and unable to be joined by chance encounters will immediately develop a sweet atmosphere.

Unable to conceal their love for each other, they will start to express it through words and skin contact. On the other hand, the black "arrows of lead" cause the love of those who are shot to dry up.

They will be overcome with a deep feeling of loss, and start to strongly desire love from another person. Even those who are dull and unaware of love, and those who are too haughty and prideful to love another, will notice the love directed towards them.

The importance of love will hit them like a ton of bricks, and they won't be able to help but acknowledge it.

These two kinds of arrows are used to compel people to become lovers, but occasionally, instead of just binding humans together, they also bind humans and monsters.

The "love" that swells up due to these arrows also induces the kind of "passionate love" to exchange pleasure with one's beloved and produce children.

Monsters are specialized for causing women to experience such passionate love; they are beings of lustful passion that attempt to fulfill women with pleasure using their own bodies.

Due to this, women being women, will naturally experience a huge increase in affectionate lust towards monsters when shot by an arrow of love.

Such women will awaken to the female essence within that strongly desires to mate with monsters.

A woman shot by an arrow of lead will seek the boundless passionate love directed towards her by a monster and gleefully accept it.

The power of love induced by them in particular is the greatest of any of the goddess' servants. There are even anecdotes told of them causing gods to fall in love with humans. Due to this, they often target those who have been tragically denied love by a cruel fate and who couldn't be easily joined together just by slightly fanning the flames of love.

Perhaps because of this, as a result of being struck by one of their arrows, no small number of men choose to become monsters themselves so that they may be joined with their beloved; or so it is said.

They themselves are angels filled with love. Many of them fall in love while coming into contact with human women.

They possess deep love that is even on par with that of a "houri", but they are not proficient in verbally expressing the enormity of their love.

To express how they feel, they imbue an arrow with their own passion and fire it at a wpman. These arrows are similar to a love-letter that can directly transmit the entirety of their love and sentiment to a woman's heart; it's a special means of confession unique to them that isn't reliant on words.

However, the arrows of some individuals that have great difficulty expressing their love, and let it build up too much inside themselves; can cause women to enter a trance-like state of ecstasy due to the woman's heart being synchronized with the enormity of their sentiment, resulting in tremendous lust and arousal.

Women who have gone out of control will end up sexually assaulting them or letting the Cupid assault  _them._

Also, they possess a tremendous amount of passionate love; perhaps because of watching many couples, including monsters, make love.

Once they are joined with their wife, the atmosphere becomes sweet, and they'll start to quietly brush their body against hers. Additionally, monsterized individuals do exist among them, but as expected, hardly any distinction is apparent.


	35. Entry 35: Cursed Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This monster's fetish may be a bit 'ehhh' for some. Use your discretion if you decide to read!

  * Family - Sword Devil


  * Type - Magic Material


  * Habitat - Ancient structures such as ruins and old castles


  * Disposition - Ferocious, meek, devoted


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Former human men who became entranced by cursed swords.

Generations ago these cursed swords were created by a wicked demon lord who imbued them with malice.

In those days they were fearsome weapons that would cause a human who picked one up to go mad and change into a mass murderer who would even slay their own comrades.

Their nature has changed along with the transformation of the monsters. Just like the “demon realm silver” weapons used by monsters, they inflict wounds on an opponent's “spirit energy” rather than their “body", and they don't kill.

Instead of feeling painful, the wounds feel hot and throb; and instead of blood, the body's “spirit energy” leaks out, only to be replaced by demonic energy from the cursed sword, changing the victim into a monster.

Due to the danger they once posed, they were sealed away in various places by the current demon lord, but with the passage of time the seals have weakened and many have been unearthed by illegal diggers.

At a glance a cursed sword looks like an ordinary sword, but those who carelessly pick one up will be parasitically infested, their body and mind gradually corrupted.

By having the host cut people, the cursed sword sucks up mana, growing powerful and sinister.

At first there are only minor changes to the host, such as an elevated mood and increased belligerence, but little by little the sword's influence grows, and the host will end up being compelled to cut humans with it whenever he sees them.

The power of the ancient Demon Lord dwelling within the cursed swords grants those who possess them inhuman strength.

For example, even a mere village boy would become a formidable cursed swordsman. If he cuts a human, the pleasure of breaking free from human fetters when monsterized will also be induced in him, and he will start to direct her blade towards humans of his own free will in pursuit of such pleasure.

Fusion with the cursed sword will progress, along with climaxing each and every time he cuts a human, causing his aggressive nature to bloom.

Eventually, he will come to regard himself and the cursed sword as being the very same existence.

The desires of the cursed sword will become his own desires. A hollow smile of ecstasy will be omnipresent on their face as they cut and convert into a monster every human in sight, showering in sprays of pleasure and mana.

Once they themselves transform into cursed swords, they can no longer control their urges.

While cutting people to obtain pleasure, each time that they do, they'll experience a lack of fulfillment, and even more powerful urges directed at women will gush forth.

If they spot a woman who strikes their fancy, they'll slash at and violate her. However, once they recognize a woman as their wife and hold her in their arms, or have their head stroked or receive gentle kisses from her, they become meek; entrusting their body to her in a trance, as if their usual severely furious demeanor had been a lie.

For a monster male, the pleasure of cutting people is nothing compared to the feelings he shares with his wife, which are more pleasurable and fulfilling than anything.

The wife is their scabbard.

With frequent mutual touching and sex, these once rough and unsheathed men become engulfed with passion after filling their wife up with his own 'sword', and their aggressive urges no longer appear.

The uncontrollable urge to attack changes into an uncontrollable urge to express their love.

They cuddle with their wife and fawn on her, and when they open their mouth it's to profess their love or beg for sex.

Also, since their consciousness as a cursed sword recognizes their wife as their “owner”, they are extremely devoted, as though to say not only the sword's sharp aggressive nature, but the entirety of their being exists just for their wife.

They're intent on eliminating their wife's enemies with the cursed sword's body, and dedicating the man's body to pleasing their wife.

However, if neglected for a long time and left unfulfilled, they will once again become “unsheathed”, and attack in an attempt to violate their wife.

However, rather than an aggressive urge, it looks more like a peevish outburst because they couldn't get attention from their dear lover.


	36. Entry 36: Cyclops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit difficult to edit, but I hope it's acceptable!

  * Family - Ex-Giant


  * Type - Ex-Giant


  * Habitat - Deep mountains


  * Disposition - Calm, emotionless


  * Diet - Omnivorous, mostly fruits and animals in the mountains



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Monster that quietly live deep in mountains, etc. and have an odd appearance with blue skin and a single eye.

As they are called ex-giant family and ex-giant type, they were originally giants to begin with, but due to the influence of the current Demon Lord, they've changed to about the same size as a human so that it would be convenient to have sex with human women.

It is said that they were originally members of the divinities, but due to some gods that were disgusted by their single eye, they were banished from the divinities and they changed into monsters.

For that reason, they have extremely great strength and the Demon Lord's power was only partially effective. Their single eye trait has remained prominent.

Since most individuals have comparatively docile personalities, hardly talk and barely show changes in emotion, it's basically very hard to tell what they're thinking about.

They normally live deep in the mountains and work as blacksmiths. Occasionally they distribute the weapons they produce to the marketplace through monsters and others that intermingle with humans. Their talent is considerable, so many warriors and heroes visit their dwelling to have weapons made after hearing rumours.

They don't try to get involved with humans unless it's for work, which is rare for a monster and even if they see a human woman, they almost never attack. According to one explanation, it may be that "they feel inferior for having a single eye" because of their personal history.

However, even they have a need to produce offspring, so sometimes they appear near human settlements and ask human women on the road, "in exchange for a sword I made, I want you to spend a single night with me for the purpose of procreation."

After that, by the time the woman wakes up, they'll presumably be gone and only the weapon promised will be left behind.

 

Since those who obtain their weapons are charmed by the pleasure given by their superior techniques as well as their devoted and wholesome attitudes, they often disappear to look for the Cyclops after they gather their stuff together.

It's not likely that they'll be very far away, oftentimes after impregnating a woman, he'll most likely be waiting for her down the trail to the forest.

Even if they claim to leave in the morning, the majority wouldn't be cold enough to leave a pregnant woman by herself. The women who disappeared are probably now living happily with them deep in the mountains.

As mentioned before, these are extremely excellent weapons and most of those who obtain their weapons become noted for their great valour.

Just as they are skilled at handling weapons, they are also skilled at handling a woman's body, no matter how rough or sensitive her body is, they'll give her the most pleasure that they can.


	37. Entry 37: Dark Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, uh  
> Angel fetish?? I doubt you guys really mind but juuust making sure!

  * Family - Angel


  * Type - Angel (interesting how they still stay the same in these two categories despite being corrupted into incubi and succubui but that's just me~)


  * Habitat - Pandemonium


  * Disposition - Lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

An angel who has completely transformed into an incubus. Their pure white wings have been warped by the power of the incubi, turning black in the process.

They are completely depraved and aside from appearances, have nothing in common with angels whatsoever.

Indulgence in sex with women and mutual pleasure is what solely guides their actions. They love human desire and they become overjoyed when it is directed towards them.

Acutely sensitive to such desire, they become unbearably aroused after sensing it and they will attack to receive a woman's desire and to glue her body closely to their body.

Whenever they find a human or angel with a negative opinion about sex, they seduce them with well constructed arguments and finally give them pleasure.

They want others to fall as they have fallen. They're monsters, but they are not under the command of the Demon Lord. They are said to be servants of the one known as "The [Fallen God](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Fallen_God)."

When they find a woman they like, they assault her and have sexual intercourse in order to make her fall into depravity.

They possess the unique ability to find out about women’s sexual taste and fetishes through the act of sexual intercourse itself. They may become sadistic or masochistic, in order to match the desires of a given woman.

Regardless of having been able to taste the pleasure that they had desired, women who continue to have sex with them will remain completely unsatisfied, instead desire will only swell no matter how much they have sex and their passion for the dark angel will burn with even deeper intensity.

Eventually, their head will become full of desire and they'll be unable to think of anything but crashing their hips into the dark angel with desire and having him ravish them or submit to the woman's desires instead.

Of course, that is their ultimate wish. They want to thoroughly corrupt women so that they'll come at them and ravish them with endless desire. That is what pleases them most.

Beyond that point, a woman will continue to fall with them forever and then, their heads too will become full of thoughts of her:

_"I want to make sweet love with her w_ _hile locked in a mutual embrace like lovers. I want to service her plenty. I want to put a wonderful expression of ecstasy on her face."_

_"I want her to make me hers let her ravish me like an animal."_

_"I want to get on top and unilaterally ravish her so I can see the pathetic look on her face."_

_"I want to take her breasts into my mouth, suck at them, and lick her cute little nipples. I want to cover her whole body in semen and stain her pure white. Deep inside her throat, the inside of her vagina, her face, her breasts and her cute ass."_

Every conceivable desire towards a woman swirls inside them and they only act according to these desires.

It is said that they dwell in a place called “Pandemonium.”

Once he has completely corrupted a woman he has captured, a dark angel will carry her off to this place.

It is said to be a location where space-time is distorted due to the power of the “The Fallen God,” a dimension where there's no aging or starvation and the same moment continues for eternity.

After returning to this place with a woman, a dark angel will have sex with the woman for eternity in the absence of time, leading a lifestyle that is solely consumed by the desire to continually indulge in pleasure.


	38. Entry 38: Dark Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could get a bit uncomfortable with how blunt this monster's fetish is, use your discretion!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And I know I said feedback was appreciated but I got impatient ;v;

  * Family - Incubus


  * Type - Elf


  * Habitat - Forests, Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Aggressive, lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



 

 **Dark elves** are bondage-happy monster girls that capture human males for use as sex-slaves.

Which is what most monsters in the Monster Girl/Boy Encyclopedia world do, really, but the dark elves are much more _blatant_ about it than most, what with the whips, the S &M, and having their captives do all of the cooking. Incest isn't usually taboo in monster circles, but dark elves take things one step further than other monsters here too and make it _mandatory._ Their daughters are trained in sex, using their own father as practice.

It probably isn't a stretch to say that the males are also this way, however, contrary to how the females act, most of the Dark Elven males have been recorded as extremely submissive and devoted, even being compared to the species of Kobolds and Cu Siths. Perhaps some of them were changed by how much power was suddenly given to the female Dark Elves.

It's a theory that the way they suddenly acted aroused a hidden desire inside of them, and the ones who didn't become dominant like the females became much more submissive and desired a strong female to be their wife and mistress.

Incest isn't as practiced in the male community, but it's highly recommended by the females of the village, much to the male's dismay. Even the more dominant male Elves disagree with that notion, but they don't vocally admit it.

Ironically for a race which is now perverted even by monster boy standards, the dark elves weren't _naturally_ monsters.

In the age of the former Demon Lord, they were one of the non-monster intelligent races, along with humans, dwarves, fairies, and regular elves. However, even back then they were debauched revelers, and once the succubus Demon Lord took over, they gleefully gave themselves over to monsterization.

As such, they were now a female race of wanton dominatrices. And as a theory states, the regular Elven males got constantly aroused and excited at the sight of another male being dominated by a female.

Most desired a girl to be like that to them, while others desired to assert themselves by acting the same, thus male Dark Elves also became monsters.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A race of elves possessing brown skin and pointed ears.

They dwell in peculiar villages that they establish in forests and Demon Realms, etc. Long, long ago, before the two current Demon Lord's reign, they were not monsters, but upon their assumption of power, the dark elves, who were lustful and uninhibited to begin with, offered their own bodies to the Incubi and changed into monsters.

They don't detest humans as other elves do, but they love to either make a woman their master through simple seducing or pleading, or if he's more dominant, make human women who strike their fancy submit to them using pleasure.

Submissive Dark Elves are much more meek at first glance, compared to the dominant elves.

By seducing the woman they desire to make their master, they will befriend and display themselves before her, making sure every movement accentuates their body, from the tip of their ears to their ass, down to even their toes.

If a woman gets aroused by seeing them bend over to clean the table or sit down and spread their legs just a bit, they'll begin to get more forward with more suggestive motions. They'll lick their lips and put their hands on their chests, rubbing their legs together bashfully as if hiding something beneath the fabric of their pants.

If a woman decides to kiss them, they'll gleefully accept, passionately kissing her back. The Elf's Demonic Energy will mix into her body through her mouth, and she'll start to have lewd thoughts about the Elf she's kissing, as well as a growing desire to make them her own.

Eventually, a woman will give into the desire, and the next time she meets up with the Elf, she'll end up attacking and violating him, practically tearing his pants off and shaking her hips wildly on top of his. But the Elf won't object, moaning and sobbing in pleasure and joy as they get dominated by the woman they desire.

After the initial sex, after the Elf cums and she comes back to her senses, a woman may feel embarrassed and ashamed at herself for doing such a thing to such a nice boy.

But once she catches a glance of the lewd face the monster below her is making, likely the realization will kick in about his true nature and she ends up violating him again, eventually beginning to realize she's wanted this all along, too.

After that, the Elf will declare her his mistress, and even if the woman is relatively nice and pleasant compared to the Dark Elf females, they'll interact like a butler to his mistress: devoted, kind, and submissive.

They'll make her meals, clean up the house, and do whatever she desires in sex to make her happy, even getting her pregnant and turning her into a succubus in the process if she asks.

If the woman gets influenced by the females of the Dark Elf family, they'll become even more lewd and pleading during sex, and even during normal life, they'll be noticably more meek and affectionate than before, and that's saying a lot.

Dominant Dark Elven males are very alike to females.

Women they capture will receive plenty of love, as either "sex slaves" or "pets." Besides making enslaved human women prepare their meals, etc. they also reproduce using these slaves. As one can tell from that, their slaves are essentially the same as what other monsters refer to as their wives. It's just that their way of showing love for their women is different from that of other monsters.

Dark elven children are thoroughly taught skills for pleasuring a man and the taste of pleasure using their own fathers. Eventually, when they reach adulthood, they'll go off on a journey in search of their own slave, but it is said that there are also those who will fall in love with their father through the training and will no longer desire any other man.

Father/daughter incest is taboo among humans, but they are vastly different from humans, as far as they're concerned, if a daughter wants to have sex with her father, then it's only natural to put desire first. They have no revulsion towards incest whatsoever. If a daughter desires her father, then she'll start having threesomes with her mother and father from that night on, as if it's the most natural thing.

However, male Elves disagree on that notion, as, while they don't mind incest in the female families, most human women give birth to human children, with occasional monster children. This is because most women's bodies are not fit for birthing most monster children with more animalistic bodies, like a Lamia or Centaur.

They also cannot lay eggs, like a Mermaid or Harpy, and can't split themselves into two like a Slime, thus why Monster Girls were given the ability to birth male monsters as well as females, but that's another topic.

As such, they don't want to risk their descendants having bodily issues, as it's a bit of a known fact most children born from incest don't have it too well in their future.

They get along extremely poorly with the stubborn elves and supposedly they frequently fight, or so it is said, but it's mainly the elves that unilaterally despise the dark elves, they're the ones who try to wipe out the dark elves.

On the other hand, a dark elf would have fun thoroughly teaching an ignorant captured elf pleasure, changing them into a lewd monster just like themselves.


	39. Entry 39: Dark Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we now have an illustrator for the entries! They already gave me the picture for the Akaname, and it's really good, I think you guys will really love it~

  * Family - Majin


  * Type - Majin


  * Habitat - Forests, swamps, Demon Realm settlements


  * Disposition - Lustful, selfish


  * Diet - The same things as humans, human women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of majin who possess high magical power and a command of various spells.

They are frequently confused with the "Wizards" of Sabbath, but unlike them, who were made wizards by "Baphomets", the leaders of Sabbath, these "dark mages" are human men who possessed strong desire like a monster and unconsciously absorbed surrounding mamono mana into their own bodies when they sought the power to sate that desire, awakening as wizards.

Unlike the wizards of Sabbath, who are commanded by baphomets and sometimes also use their spells for their organization and groups, the dark mages who fell as wizards due to their own desire are generally hedonistic and self-centered, and their spells are used for the sake of personal pleasure.

Usually, most of them live in dwellings deep within isolated forests and swamps, but once they reveal themselves before people, they'll mercilessly exercise their magical power to satisfy their own desires.

Being extremely honest about their own desires, they are uninhibited when it comes to sex, and will act according to the monster's desire to seek human women, using countless spells to try and cajole women.

They'll resort to any means necessary if it's for the sake of obtaining a woman that strikes their fancy, sometimes causing huge incidents such as converting the entire town where the woman lives into a mamono realm and sometimes subduing the residents they converted into monsters and reigning over the town they converted into a mamono realm with their own hands.

Many of the infamous witches that were called things such as "evil wizard" are these dark mages rather than wizards of Sabbath.

Additionally, the forests and swamps in which they live are enchanted, causing men who enter to lose their way and be led to monsters or their own dwelling.

When having sex they apply multiple spells to make the woman they obtained engrossed with them and satisfy their own inflamed desire so as to maximize each other's pleasure.

By becoming wizards, they became lewd like the embodiment of desire, and their body causes a woman's body to steadily adapt to their mana by inciting her carnal desire, as well as by having sex with her.

The pleasure generated by the wizard's body reduces the woman's spell resistance, and as her thoughts become filled with him during sex, his spells start to exhibit greater effects, granting the woman endless stamina and an unceasing desire for him.

They bind a master and servant contract with the women they imprison in this manner and take them as their familiars.

Most of those who acquire a familiar will then stay holed up together in their dwelling more than ever before, loving and making love with the woman who is both his wife and familiar, spending indulgent days slurping her mana.

While living in that manner, they will accumulate mana, steadily increasing their own power as a wizard.

As their strength as a wizard increases, so too does their outstanding allure, and their desire towards their wife - and pursuit of pleasure by means of sorcery - both grow even more profoundly decadent.

All of their spells and magical power are used to satisfy their own desires. Namely, they use it to make the time they spend with their wife richer and full of even more joy and ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to edit but that's besides the point


	40. Entry 40: Dark Matter

  * Family - Spirit


  * Type - Elemental


  * Habitat - Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Also called "The Sun of Darkness," a dark matter is a being that embodies the combined desires of monsters and incubi or succubi, along with the monster's highly condensed demonic energy.

Even though a Demon Realm is overflowing with the magical energies of monsters, dark matters only inhabit places with extremely high concentrations. The race is extremely rare and there are only very few individuals in existence.

The part that has the form of a man, embodies the desire of men, especially monsters and the demonic energy of monsters, the black orb the man either violates or gets stroked off by embodies the desire of the succubi, women, etc. joined with the demonic energy.

Their thoughts are governed by the male part. As demonic energy and desire incarnate, their heads are full of thoughts of having sex with women and they fly around the skies of Demon Realm's astride the black orb, in pursuit of human women in order to sate that desire.

Also, during that time, the black orb acts according to the desire of women that comprises it, continuing to coil around and violate the man sitting atop it with its tentacles, or wrap around his lower body so he can violate it.

The male part gives in to the desire of men that comprises it, continuing to indulge in the pleasure given to it by the black orb.

When they find a human woman, they envelop her with the black orb, making it flow into the woman. After having her entire body violated by super high concentrations of demonic energy, the woman is instantly transformed into a powerful succubus.

By merging with the black orb, the woman's desire and the desires of the black orb are combined, she will then be ruled by extreme lust. Once this happens, the woman will end up giving in to desire, having sex with the remaining part of the dark matter, as a substitute for the black orb.

After obtaining spirit energy in this way, they produce a high volume of magical power and scatter it all around. This power then activates the desires of all the monsters around, making them have frenetic intercourse with men and women alike. Thus they truly are a "Sun of Darkness" which illuminates the Demon Realm.

Also, though it is rare, they do occasionally attack human men. In this case, the man who was attacked will end up merging with the male part, rather than the black orb.

With the black orb's tentacles crawling all over him, pleasuring every inch of his body, a man's mind will be immersed in pleasure and he will meld with the male portion of the dark matter, whose head is full of pleasure in the same way.

They will fuse and before she knows it, he'll have become the dark matter. This dark matter's consciousness and memories will be that of the original human man combined with the dark matter's powerful desire.

In the case that the man had an interest in a particular woman, that sentiment will cause the dark matter's desire to take on a distinct shape, their desire will grow deeper and more powerful.

Even thought they normally make no attempt to leave a Demon Realm, in such cases, there is an exception and they'll head straight for the woman they can't stop yearning for in order to have sex with her, by sensing her location via her spirit energy, while being violated by the black orb, thus causing their desire for the woman to continually swell.

They usually only come into being in Demon realms, but it is said that they also naturally form outside them in lands that are in the process of being converted into demon realms due to a high concentration of demonic energy in one place.

Thus if they are seen to appear in places outside Demon realms, it's a sign that the land is about to be converted into a "Demon Realm".

As soon as they appear and get their hands on a woman, at the same time huge amounts of magical energy will be scattered about, converting the land completely into a Demon realm.

They are a kind of elemental. There are varying opinions, but they're regarded as being a pure elemental of the dark element, so they're classified as "dark elementals."

There are those who have doubts as to why they aren't regarded as demi-elementals since they were monsters to begin with, but since they form covenants through having sex, pour in the power of "darkness", have a powerful influence on the environment around them, enriching the element of "darkness", they have a lot of traits in common with being dark elementals.


	41. Entry 41: Dark Priest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe an uncomfortable fetish, really, it's just the religion thing like with the Angels. Use your discretion I suppose!

  * Family - Incubus


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Human settlements, Pandemonium


  * Disposition - Lustful, devoted


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of incubi that are zealous adherents of “The Fallen God”. They are human men that were corrupted into monsters after being attacked by “Dark Priests” or “Dark Angels”.

They drape themselves in the garments of the holy servants of god, but on the inside they’re actually an extremely lustful incubi. According to the teachings of the Fallen God, they attack humans in pursuit of pleasure.

It is their duty to spread the teachings of the Fallen God and corrupt humans. They change into human form and slip into human settlements to perform activities to promote their faith.

They aggressively attack particularly abstemious humans, seeking to indoctrinate their flesh with pleasure and the tenets of their faith.

Their greatest joy is to incite desire in men and receive that desire with their own body, and they have a lewd body for arousing the passion of women. Even a single word from them is alluring, and even their slightest gestures somehow come off as provocative. They incite carnal desire and raise it to swell.

When they find a human woman that they're fond of, they give her pleasure through devoted service as is appropriate for a cleric.

Their bodies exists only for the sake of receiving a woman’s desires, and they offer it to women, seeking sex. Through sex they draw out more of a woman’s desire, and after repeated intercourse they raise a woman’s desire to be even stronger and more obscene causing him to fall with them.

Also, human men attacked and corrupted by them are changed into dark priests the same as them. A new Dark Priest has already had the core of his body completely stained in the teachings of “The Fallen God”, and he will act according to those teachings, seeking out pleasure and women as his desire sees fit.

As written above, their duty is to perform missionary activities, but since they’re also fallen themselves, once they find a woman who strikes their fancy they prioritize their own desire and abandon their duty to run off with the woman and seclude themselves in “Pandemonium”.

Once secluded in Pandemonium, they will keep having sex with the woman as they are driven by endless desire, falling even deeper into the depths of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much edits, ah man..


	42. Entry 42: Dark Slime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I'd say is unpleasant about this is the monsterization process, everything else is fine.
> 
> Still, discretion, mates, discretion

  * Family - Slime


  * Type - Semiliquid


  * Habitat - Plains, etc., Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Lustful, simple


  * Diet - Women's cum, sweat, saliva, etc.



Dark Slimes are the most powerful member of the slime family, with the possible exception of a mature King Slime.

Unlike their lowlier cousins, dark slimes possess a nucleus "slime core" that stores magic power and makes them powerful spellcasters. They are not seen much outside Demon Realms.

These creatures have access to a unique form of monsterization called melting, where a captured man's flesh is dissolved down into a spherical kernel within the dark slime's goo, eventually becoming a new slime core which reproduces the rest of the man in purple ooze.

At this point the captive man is released as a new dark slime.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of upper rank slime with a purple body that lives throughout the Demon Realms. They have the power of an incubus and the Demon Realm stored up in their bodies, so they have much more magical power compared to regular slimes.

Also, they have an orb called a “Slime Core” inside of their bodies. Just as the name suggests, it is their core. Because of this, compared to the ordinary slimes, they have high thinking ability and are able to cast spells.

If one spots a woman, he aggressively assaults him. He uses his sticky body to get her stuck and stop her from moving. He takes in her love juice and other bodily fluids through something like sexual intercourse, letting out bursts of Demonic Energy he's built up in his body in the form of something like semen.

They are much more aggressive than ordinary slimes as well, so they are much more dangerous monsters. Also, be aware that they use the magic stored up in their bodies to cast charm spells.

Most slimes are driven by hunger and lust to attack women, but due to the high intelligence and thought capacity as well as the incubus energy that accumulated within their bodies, there is a powerful incubus’ influence on the personalities of dark slimes.

They also enjoy sex for other reasons than feeding, and they attack women for the sake of tasting pleasure. Just as with the incubus and others, their speech, conduct, and gestures are alluringly seductive, and they deliberately tempt women of their own free will.

During sex as well, they do more than just instinctively milk her cum and Energy. Since they can freely manipulate their bodies, they can provide many kinds of pleasure to a woman.

They make every effort to enjoy sex with a woman to the fullest and produce as much pleasure as possible, so a woman’s brain will be turned to mush even more than when having sex with other slimes.

Just as in the slime, females can reproduce by division, but other than that, they also possess the ability to change human men into dark slimes just like themselves, the males use this ability more often considering that humans cannot give birth to any child of a slime, human or not, regardless of how many times he cums inside.

When one spots a human man, he will attack and envelop the man using his entire body. Once enveloped, the man will be pleasured by the slime relentlessly, to the point where his whole body will feel like it’s melting, and his mind will be completely stained by pleasure.

After a man’s consciousness has been melted away by pleasure, he will be transformed into a “Slime Core” just like what the dark slime possesses.

The slime cores produced in this manner make new bodies based on their former human shapes, and are reborn as new dark slimes.

Even after becoming a dark slime, they retain their knowledge and memories from when they were human, but their bodies and minds have been completely melted like slime due to the pleasure given by the initial dark slime, and their thoughts are no longer based on human values.

Instead, those values being changed to those of a dark slime which desires pleasure and to mix and melt together with a woman during intense sex that provides a woman’s sweet spirit and demonic energy to melt their brain in pleasure even more.

Furthermore, the “Slime Core” is also their weak point. The core is extremely sensitive to external stimulation, and just from being touched, the pleasure is so overwhelming that they can become unable to move.


	43. Entry 43: Dark Valkyrie

  * Family - Angel


  * Type - Angel


  * Habitat - Pandemonium


  * Disposition - Serious, devoted, lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Black battle maidens, valkyries that have fallen even deeper into a devilish nature by becoming self-conscious of the obscene desire growing within them.

Their once pure white wings have been stained black by demonic energy. They retain the gallant appearance of a battle soldier, but their hearts are completely corrupted, and they have a dirty mind colored by a man's desire.

Their former loyalty to the gods has been completely lost. Currently, their one and only master is their beloved wife.

They swear absolute fealty only to their wife and her desire. While they have a powerful lust and deep affection for their wife, they have very little concern for anything else no matter what it may be. In spite of being servants of the “fallen god”, they even have a business-like attitude when dealing with her.

They retain their extremely high combat strength, but even their sword is no longer used for anyone other than their wife.

Inflating their wife's desire, having that desire directed towards them, and receiving that desire with their own flesh is their greatest aspiration.

When their wife's desire is directed towards them, the more greatly obscene it is, the more it pleases them. They reverently kneel before their wife as if she were a queen, gently extending their hands and tongue towards her lower body so that their body may be showered with her cum and desire.

They were once disgusted by the act of being joined with their wife itself, and the depravity of having their wife demand a sexual position that she knows they used to especially hate such as the bestial rear entry position, where they penetrate the woman from behind, or the shameless cowgirl position, where their wives themselves get on top of the man and shake their hips, only serves to fuel their ecstasy all the more.

They gleefully receive their wife's desire, and service her with their body as she wishes.

The “power to raise a hero” that they were equipped with before their fall becomes extremely specialized as a “power for raising a woman”, particularly in the realm of sexual prowess. Women who receive their power increasingly gain the ability to provide ecstasy and happiness for men they sleep with.

That is to say, they grow into “succubi” specialized for having sex with men, accepting ludicrous amounts of semen, and being impregnated or filled with Demonic Energy.

In this manner, when the woman becomes equipped with endless, seething desire and a hot throbbing in her body that never subsides, it will be directed towards the dark valkyrie, who is her own man as far as the woman is concerned.

They end up being granted supreme pleasure and bliss as “men” by “women” they personally raised up to be the best.

Everything they do is dependent on their wife's desire, but most women who've had sex with them on countless occasions and received their power will have an infinitely inflated desire.

And then, in order to fall to a greater depth, the fallen couple, tainted by endless desire and dirty of heart, will end up continually inflating each others desire and pleasure for eternity in “Pandemonium” that exists where time has ceased.


	44. Entry 44: Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Lord is next, however, I'm only going to do the actual monsters, not characters from the novels like Fallen Maidens, so...
> 
> If you guys want extras for like the foods and stuff, I'd recommend just going onto the official wiki for more information!

  * Family - Succubus


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Bold, malicious, lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Demons** are malicious monster boys aligned with the "radical faction", sharing with the Lilim Druella a dedication to spreading the Demon Realm across the whole world.

They prefer to corrupt men with seductive cunning rather than out-and-out rape, snaring humans into infernal contracts of erotic servitude.

They're also a dab hand at cooking, a trait they share with their smaller cousins the Devils; while their penchant for Faustian bargains echoes that of another demon-type monster, the Imp.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Higher rank demons that have blue skin and black sclera, whose bodies contain vastly powerful wicked magic.

In the age of the former demon lords, they were not driven against humans by appetite or instinctive murderous impulses. Instead, they believe the diminutive and foolish humans ought to be ruled by monsters, and they are the foremost race of the "radical faction" which plans to convert the entire world into a demon realm.

The demons feared in the former era were not "incubi", but these "demons". Although they have sworn loyalty to the current mamono lords, their ideology is even far more radical than theirs.

They love seeing humans become unable to resist pleasure and succumb to evil, and they will use whatever means possible to lure humans onto the path of corruption - at times using their cunning, and at times using their demonic powers.

Their appearance exudes decadence and depravity, and women fascinated by this are led to corruption. If they whisper alluring words into a woman's ears, whether she likes it or not, it will induce a vision of the days of pleasure that could be.

In spite of their wicked and oppressive appearance, once a woman copulates with a demon, the sweet pleasure that exists solely to corrupt humans will guide her further along the path.

Once a woman has walked along the path to corruption, a demon will propose a "pact" that mainly says "for offering everything to me, I promise you eternal pleasure." Most women would gleefully offer everything if it would make the days of pleasure envisioned become a reality and make that pleasure last for eternity.

The pact is bound with sorcery and can never be broken. From the moment the pact is sealed, eternal pleasure is guaranteed; and along with that, the man is bound in eternal submission to the demon.

A woman will even come to experience arousal and take delight in submitting to him. Her body will be under his control and breasts will become sensitive and her vagina will tremble and throb, prepared to offer spirit energy and accept demonic energy just from him demanding it.

They treat their women entirely as their personal property including every single hair and every drop of her discharge; and they keep them at their side so they can siphon energy whenever they please and provide eternal pleasure, as agreed in the pact.

At a glance, it looks as if the demon has total domination over his woman, but in actuality, the situation is a bit different.

The demon himself is also bound by the power of the pact, and can never go against it. In other words, it means the woman can also use the demon's body for the enjoyment of pleasure whenever she wants and in any way she pleases. If a woman demand sex, he must accept everything.

Regardless of it not being part of the pact, a demon will cook whatever his woman wants to eat every day, and visit clothing stores to acquire whatever outfits she wants to wear, or what she wants him to wear.

It seems that it is in their nature to give into their women's demands and spoil them, regardless of the pact.

Deep love and over-protectiveness is the reason they always want to keep their women near them. Basically, the pact boils down to a "marriage compact", and the reasoning behind their radical beliefs may be that they are worried about humans because they are so weak and they want to place them under their protection.

They believe that all men should become monsters, and they actively attack human men as well and change them into monsters.

On such occasions, unless the man comes to have the same radical ideology as them, she would not become demon; so most will become incubi.

For that reason, when trying to recruit a man as an ally, they take special care during the process of monsterization to thoroughly train and educate the man, and by doing so awaken and fuel the hidden wicked desire to dominate a woman within him, thus raising a demon.


	45. Entry 45: Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shotacon ahead! Use your discretion if that makes you uncomfortable!

  * Family - Imp


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Mean, lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Mid-rank demons that give off a wicked aura. They have a childish appearance with blue skin and red eyes with black sclera.

They are a race that was born bearing clear malice towards humans during the age of the former demon lords when most monsters were born to kill humans because of instinct and hunger. 

They once fed on human fear, screams, and expressions twisted in agony, but now that they have become incubi (inma) in the present, they have come to prefer human expressions slackened in pleasure and ecstasy, and cries of delight.

They love depravity and chaos and detest purity and order. They’re the vanguard of the “radical faction” that is plotting to convert all men into monsters and shroud the entire world in a demon realm filled with pleasure.

According to their radical ideology, they enjoy having sex with humans and corrupting them into lewd monsters.

When they spot a human that strikes their fancy, they’ll attack regardless of whether it’s a man or a woman. If they assault a chaste and noble woman, they’ll make him drown in devilish pleasure using their own body, and transform her into a succubus like a bitch in heat overflowing with lust, who, appropriately for a devil’s partner, will desire to have sex with them more than anything.

If they assault a pure man who has never known a woman, they’ll engrave pleasure and desire into her body and soul, and change him into a lustful incubus (inma) that loves impassioned days with his wife and enjoys sex the same as themselves.

They love seeing the girl they like drown in pleasure more than anything, and for that sake, they’ll use every part of their tiny body to try and satisfy a woman with thorough pleasure.

Even though they have a sadistic aura, during sex they give highest priority to the woman’s pleasure. Sometimes they don’t just violate women, conversely, they fan the flames of a woman’s desire, and let him rape them like a beast or criminal.

A tactic once commonly used by devils was to destroy people by giving them power and wealth beyond what they could handle, but many still use the same kind of method even now.

They don’t just have sex with women, they make women’s desire swell beyond what they can handle and drown them in it with excessive love and pleasure by making them home-cooked meals every day, waiting on them hand and foot, and briskly taking care of anything they could possibly need.

What they love more than anything else is the expression of their wife after being drowned in love and happiness in this matter, which from an objective point of view does indeed appear slackened and slovenly. 

Conversely, they don’t like it if their wife makes a difficult or sad expression, so if she makes a face like that, they’ll extend a hand or tongue to his penis right away, and it will be overwritten with any expression that they love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently there haven't been many big edits, so I apologize if they're basically carbon copies of the girl's entries


	46. Entry 46: Devil Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate this one, but, uh..
> 
> It's a cockroach. That's all I'm gonna say as a warning. Discretion!

  * Family - Devil Bug


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Indoors, caves


  * Disposition - Lustful


  * Diet - Anything edible



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

An insect monster known as "devil bug" that has existed since ancient times.

They prefer dark, damp places, and aside from dwelling in caves and the like, they also often sneak into places such as warehouses and human dwellings unnoticed, living under the floor, in the attic etc.

Their bodies are supposed to be right around the same size as a human boy, yet it's said that they're able to invade even small homes and settle down without the residents being aware of it.

While they are intelligent enough to use language, they're almost completely irrational, and their behavior is directed by instincts such as hunger and lust. What they concern themselves with is eating or having sex with a human woman.

They can actually sense the odor of human women and spirit energy and their body is always burning hotly with the urge to mate. They crawl around excitedly seeking human women.

As soon as they spot a human woman, their eyes become fixated on only her. Their hotly flushing body will be more than ready enough, so they'll swiftly leap at a woman, attack, and attempt to copulate with her as soon as possible.

They always live in a group, and it is said that if there's one, there must be thirty in the same place.

For that reason, once an individual that has captured a woman begins having sex with him, they'll soon sniff out the thick odor, and then a great many devil bugs will appear, and the woman will end up being surrounded and violated by all the extremely aroused bugs.

Once that happens they won't let her go until he passes out. They'll continue to use her body to console themselves meanwhile, and when she later wakes up, the devil bugs will be overjoyed, and they'll attack and copulate with her once more.

Even if there's no woman in the house, just sniffing the barely lingering scent of a woman is enough to put them in a state of lustful frenzy.

In the case that they are unable to have sex with a woman, they'll either masturbate while going around looking for a woman, or go at it among themselves until they become covered in one another's semen and energy.

Even among all the monsters, they have especially little concern for the father-daughter relationship. Once a child has grown to a certain degree, she'll no longer be able to see her father as anything other than a man. When her body gets hot for her father, she'll obey it, and attack without any regard for the fact that it's her own father.

Male Devil Bugs do enjoy the act of incest, but won't allow their son to impregnate his mother, and instead will only let him cum on her instead of inside her. They'll enjoy licking her all over to clean her up, as well.

Aside from the scent of spirit energy, they're also attracted to the lingering odor of sweat, filth, and more, so the filthier the home environment is, the easier it is for them to settle there. If you don't want to be attacked by them, I recommend keeping your body and room clean.


	47. Entry 47: Dhampir

  * Family - Succubus


  * Type - Majin


  * Habitat - Human settlements, Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Honest, calm, devoted


  * Diet - The same food as humans, women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Dhampirs** are a mutational variant of the Vampire species, born only (but rarely) when a Vampire has sex with a pure human woman.

Due to their origins, as well as their humanlike appearance and behavior, they are the closest the MGE setting has to a genuine “half human and half monster” being.

Despite their parentage, Dhampirs despise the arrogant Vampires and make it their life's mission to vanquish them. Which here of course means defeating and then conditioning Vampires to treat humans as equals so they'll have lots of sex.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A sudden mutational variant of the Vampire. When a vampire has sex with a woman before she becomes a succubus and she conceives a child, these monsters are rarely born.

They have an open hearted personality, which is the polar opposite of a vampire. They don't look down on humans, and they honestly express their fondness for the women they like. Though they are actually completely monsters, they are also regarded as “half human and half monster.”

Their appearance is extremely close to human, and they possess demonic energy that gives off an aura similar to that of a human.

Although they have the monsters’ values regarding love and pleasure as supreme, and considering lasciviousness a virtue, they also have basic common sense human values.

For that reason it’s extremely easy for them to conceal their true nature and behave like a human without anything feeling off. Many dhampir prefer to live in human towns.

They don't attack human women.

Just like a human, many of them go through the normal stages of romance, etc. before being joined with a human woman.

But as for that, because they are born with supernatural beauty and also possess human values, they can use many tricks to charm human women, and it's difficult for the women they go after to escape from them just like it is for any other monster.

It is said that the women who become their lovers or wives in this way only finally realize that they’re not human after tasting otherworldly pleasure during sex.

The demonic energy that the dhampir possess robs strength from vampires almost like sunlight, and has the power to steal away their reason and capacity for thought in the same way that garlic does.

Most of them fundamentally view things from a human perspective, and for that reason they despise vampires who act arrogantly and look down on humans, and it infuriates them when humans are mistreated as servants.

For that reason, if such vampires are around, they’ll use the magical power and superior physical strength inherited from their father to vanquish them, and through discipline and training they'll correct their arrogant, stubborn personality and change them into open hearted men who can honestly express their love and fondness of women.

Of course, in the case where their father wasn’t honest with their mother, a dhampir's first target will end up being his own father.

After that, many of them journey as "vampire hunters,” vanquishing vampires while searching for a wife.

Additionally, since the servant (wife) is involved during the training of the vampire, they sometimes grow fond of her, and end up becoming her husband along with the vampire.

In this way, dhampirs will not only injure the pride of their race, but may also become a rival for their wife's affections, so they are truly feared as the vampire’s natural enemy.

Furthermore, they are sometimes attacked by an urge to suck blood inherited from the vampire race, although they normally resist it.

The reason why is if they happen to learn the sweet taste of a woman's blood, the human part of the half human, half monster dhampir becomes corrupted by the “monster” part, and after that they can't resist future urges to suck blood at all or the lust that visits at the same time.


	48. Entry 48: Doppleganger

  * Family - Ghost


  * Type - Undead


  * Habitat - Human settlements, etc., Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Various (originally timid)


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A monster that is thought to be born from a fusion of the lingering regret of those who lost love and demonic energy. They reveal themselves after being drawn by the lingering regret of women who were rejected by the men they loved.

They don’t have a fixed form. Instead, they read the minds of human women and appear in the form of a man that the woman had a one-sided crush on. Not only do they look like him, they also take on the man’s memories, personality and abilities, making them their own.

However, their form is modified to be based on the memories and ideals of the woman who was targeted.

For example, even if the man a woman had feelings for was “a gentleman on the surface, but vulgar and malicious on the inside,” he becomes a man matching the woman’s ideal that is “pure and gentle, even in heart.”

Also, since the doppelganger himself has feelings for the woman, the reason they transform is “to become the woman’s ideal man so she can’t help but love him." Most women aren’t able to resist the temptation of a doppelganger and they’ll have sex and release energy on the spot when seduced.

Even afterwards, they continue to be the woman’s ideal lover and continue to offer love and pleasure to the woman.

They are always transformed and they never show their true forms, except when they lose the magical power to transform on the night when the moon can’t be seen.

Their true form doesn’t look anything like the guise of the ideal lover which they had assumed, but is that of a plain little boy clothed in black.

Since they know that the person the woman loves is the man whose form they borrowed and not them personally, they fear being revealed for who they truly are and being hated by the woman.

For that reason, when night comes, they hide themselves somewhere so that they won’t be found by the woman. But since they’re so in love with the woman that they can’t help it, they always hide nearby in a place they can definitely watch her.

If one were to search thoroughly, they could probably find him.

It is said that when a woman truly falls in love with a doppelganger himself and not the “ideal boyfriend” whose form he borrowed, they completely lose the ability to transform since they can’t transform into themselves.

Also, if it turns out that the woman was mistaken in thinking that her love had been one-sided and it turns out that the real man was actually fond of her, then when the man catches sight of the doppelganger borrowing her form, from that moment onward, the man who has the same form and the same feelings for the woman, becomes joined to the doppelganger’s demonic energy.

Once joined through demonic energy, their thoughts, feelings and memories start linking and because of the doppelganger having sex with the woman, the memories and pleasure of having sex flow directly into the man's head.

The more the doppelganger loves the woman and seeks sex, the more the man's love and passion for the woman will rapidly swell.

Since what the doppelganger transforms into is based not purely on the man, but on the woman's ideal of him, the man linked will naturally change to become closer and closer to that ideal image.

Eventually the man becomes a monster exactly like the doppelganger and he'll head off to be with the woman he loves and he'll pour plenty of demonic energy inside, accepting the woman's energy in return, the same way as his other self.

Together with another monster that is an exact clone of himself, they go wild while having sex with their woman. They freely offer twice the love and twice the pleasure.


	49. Entry 49: Dormouse

  * Family - Mouse


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Wonderland


  * Disposition - Calm, passionate


  * Diet - Omnivorous, eats anything



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A peculiar race of "Wonderland", also known as "sleeping mouse". Upset by her restless and impatient nature, "The Queen and King of Hearts" cast a spell on a "large mouse" who then became the progenitor of this race.

They tend to have a calm and dreamy personality. They are always drowsy, and they spend most of every day sleeping.

They have no problem sleeping while walking, and amazingly can even carry on conversations with others by muttering in their sleep. It seems they can still hear the sound around them in their dreams even while sleeping, and they can definitely hold conversations while asleep, but sometimes the topic gets distorted, and they can't understand.

They don't attack human women themselves. Not only that, even if a woman is nearby, they just ignore her and sleep.

However, they are most dangerous in this state, as an extremely large amount of demonic energy is released by them while sleeping, and it will shower the woman.

A woman showered in their demonic energy will become fiercely aroused by the sight of them sound asleep, and rape them in their sleep. Even so, they won't wake up, experiencing sex as a dream.

However, perhaps because they are at the boundary between dream and reality, part of it will be twisted in a dreamlike fashion.

In reality, the woman is violently raping them, and selfishly expressing her desire with the hard bucking of her hips, but to them it's like they are being passionately embraced with an overwhelmingly powerful love, so it's a dreamlike spectacle.

In the same way, when the man mutters words during the act such as slight praise like "cute", or comments on the condition of their body like "feels good", "it's the best", etc, it will be distorted into "sweet whisperings while making love." The woman will be firmly etched in their mind as their fated lover.

Regardless of whether or not they are sleeping, a monster's instinct naturally shakes their body, ensuring that the sex is not just one sided, and the woman can enjoy the pleasure of making love.

They fill up the woman with their semen, and by the time they wake up, they are in the woman's embrace and she likely will not even consider letting them go.

Being in the embrace of the woman who became their wife like this is what most calms them down.

They will happily sleep there in her arms for even longer. In other words, the time spent having sex increases substantially. Furthermore, as soon as their wife goes away, they wake up and start anxiously looking for her. But anyhow, the wife, the woman who screwed them in their sleep, would not try to leave them. On the contrary, she would want to deepen their bonds.

Their demonic energy is very sweet, almost a flavor like molasses.

It's supposedly excellent when mixed in tea, and if one drinks it and goes to sleep one can have a wonderfully sensual dream.

For that reason one can occasionally catch a glimpse of the denizens of Wonderland shoving dormice into giant teapots. When a human man drinks it, he will change into a dormouse without exception, so be careful.


	50. Entry 50: Dorome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, imo, this isn't that bad.
> 
> But I guess if you hate mud, don't read this one.

  * Family - Spirit


  * Type - Elemental


  * Habitat - Caves, wetlands


  * Disposition - Lustful, composed, simple


  * Diet - Human women's mana



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

When an "earth elemental", born from concentrated earth elements, is joined with "mamono mana", it usually becomes a monster called a "Gnome", but if the mana is too powerful and it melts the earth elements, it will fail to become a gnome, instead becoming a "dorome", a being whose nature is closer to that of a monster than an elemental.

After being melted by mana, their earthen body becomes a body of sloppy, loose mud, and their sensually melted heart also becomes devoted to monstrous desire and pleasure. When they spot a woman, they'll attack and attempt intercouse while making an ecstatic smile.

Their intelligence is not very high and their movements are sluggish too, so if you notice them, escape won't be difficult.

However, given that they are comprised of earth elements, they can merge with the earth and move freely below ground, only to suddenly appear at a woman's feet and instantly seize her by wrapping her with their muddy body.

While they do aggressively attack humans, their disposition is extremely gentle, and when they restrain a woman, it's like a tender embrace. Their mud is warm and soft, and a woman will be enveloped in a comfortable pleasure even if she just surrenders herself and soaks in it.

The sex isn't very intense either.

They'll cover the woman's body entirely with their loose body as if to firmly embrace her and gently shake their hips into hers, providing the woman a melting pleasure.

When monsters copulate with women in this manner, they naturally make an ecstatic expression the moment they sip mana, but it seems that doromes are able to get in a pleasant, happy mood even by just taking a woman, sliding their mud inside and enveloping her.

It is said that those that have obtained a wife make an extremely ecstatic expression as if they were right in the middle of sex even when simply embracing their wife in their muddy arms.

Since they themselves are earth, even if their body crumbles or gets smashed, they can just create a new body from the ground, and therefore physical attacks won't have much effect.

Additionally, they can take in the surrounding mud and earth, make it part of their own body, and freely control it, and they can even make multiple copies of "their own body" from the earth. Sometimes, regardless of the fact that there was only one of them, before you know it, you'll find yourself surrounded by them.

How much earth they can take in differs depending on the magnitude of the mana possessed by the individual.

Normally, the limit is only several bodies' worth, but they say that sometimes they swell so much that all the visible ground, or every place all over the walls, floor, and ceiling of a cave, will become part of the dorome.

If a woman carelessly sets foot inside one of them, she will end up having her body covered in countless muddy male bodies that suddenly appear around her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that the male version of a Holstaur is a Boulstaur, so back to the B's for me! Hopefully I don't/didn't forget any other ones..
> 
> I hope I run into more entries that need edits, it feels weird only changing pronouns for the most part..


	51. Entry 51: Dragon

  * Family - Dragon


  * Type - Reptile


  * Habitat - Caves, mountainous regions


  * Disposition - Strong-willed, arrogant (depending on the conditions, meek, lustful)


  * Diet - Meat, wild animals, etc.



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

The highest level of monsters, combining a strong body with high intelligence.

They are fearsome monsters with sharp claws that can tear through steel and they breath fire that can incinerate anything.

They have been titled as “rulers of the earth” because of the enormous power they possess. They take an arrogant, high-handed attitude towards not only humans, but other monsters as well.

They have taken on the form of men and women due to the Demon Lord’s powers, but because of the enormous power they already possessed from birth, they haven’t been completely subverted by their powers.

They can even temporarily change into the form of the enormous dragons from the time before the new Demon Lord took over. Also, they love treasure, including precious metals, jewels and rare magic items. Their lairs are full of all of the “treasure” they have collected.

Although they have high intelligence, their behavior and emotions are strongly governed by their instincts and they can’t go against them.

They are “rulers of the earth” and they look down on humans as worthless, insignificant beings. They try to act uninterested, but because of the influence of the demon lord’s power, by instinct they can’t help but recognize human females as “ _fe_ _males of their race_.”

For that reason, exactly opposite of their attitudes, their instinct gives them a powerful aversion to harming humans. Because of it, they cannot harm people even though they have the power to take a human life effortlessly. They even end up having endearing feelings for humans.

When they find a woman who strikes their fancy, they can’t go against their urge as monsters. They take her back to their lair, give in to the urge and have sex.

The women taken away by them are treated as their most valuable “treasure” and are not allowed to leave their sight. The women will end up being loved dearly and showered with affection, continuously receiving pleasure from having sex with them.

However, if their instincts ever recognize a human woman as “a female weaker than themselves,” then they’re ruled by an instinct that forces them to “take action as her male, have sex with the female and have her bear your young.”

If this happens, there’s not a trace of the “dragon, ruler of the earth” left. They fawn on their wives and strongly seek sex, becoming mere “male lizards.”

The tables will be turned if the female is seen as stronger, however. The dragon will become much more submissive and affectionate to his female, gently nuzzling her or holding her hand. The only thing going through their mind at this moment is, "serve your wife, have sex, and fertilize her."

This is when his Demonic Energy is the most potent and effective, it corrupts even the kindest and most valiant soldier into a lewd and sexual maiden who only wants to have her man impregnate her, behavior befitting of a Monster Girl, even.

Most women could possibly take advantage of his submission of affected, and possibly become a succubus if she has enough sex with him.

Furthermore, due to their great haughtiness, they will not meet with people; they often turn the tables on would-be dragon slayers and defeat them.

So it is not uncommon for a dragon to go her whole life without having had sex with a human woman. When such a dragon dies, Demonic energy gathers in the corpse after it loses strength, it binds with him lingering regrets about never having mated with a human woman or getting one pregnant. He will then be resurrected as a "Dragon Zombie."

After resurrection, the decay of their body is stopped by demonic energy, but in exchange, their pride and rational mind rots away. They become exactly "male lizards" that just greedily desire to mate with human women and produce offspring.


	52. Entry 52: Dragon Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necrophilia. To be honest, I wouldn't mind it in the MGE world (but literally anywhere else, please no), but I'm just gross I guess.
> 
> But there's my warning for you, it's Necrophilia! Sort of.
> 
>  
> 
> If they're undead, maybe it doesn't count? That's still a raging debate among sexy zombie fans. I dunno. I just love a lot of the undead characters in MGE.
> 
> I love basically everything in MGE to an extent   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  * Family - Dragon


  * Type - Undead


  * Habitat - Caves, mountainous areas, wetlands


  * Disposition - Simple, lustful, ferocious


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

“Dragons", the rulers of the earth, turned. Due to the height of their arrogance, dragons look down upon human women as unworthy, and there is no small number of them who will live out their entire life without having ever copulated with a woman.

Demonic energy gathers in the corpses of such dragons, combining with their lingering regret over not having been able to find a woman to be their wife and have children with, reviving them as “dragon zombies".

In exchange for an imperishable body, their mind, rational faculties, and pride as a dragon completely rot away in a slimy manner, and they become exactly “male lizards" who are constantly dripping with precum and semen and will only seek what they couldn't obtain while still alive: to copulate with a human woman and have her produce children.

They are instinctual, instead of rational like they were when still alive, and their obsession with sex will drive them to attack and attempt to violate a human woman upon spotting one.

Their thoughts are simplified, and their movement slows down a bit, but since they still fully retain the power of a dragon, one of the highest of all monsters, and becoming undead makes them inexhaustible, they'll persistently continue pursuing a person they recognize as female until the bitter end.

Furthermore, their fiery breath from when they were living changes into “rotten breath" that's very similar to miasma, and those hit by it will have their rational mind and will to resist rot away, women becoming females driven only by the instinct to be mated and fertilized with the male in front of them.

Their body, which was firm in life, will loosen up, and their figure changes to be favorable to females, feeling pleasant to embrace, combining softness and resilience in such a way that if a woman runs her fingers over their chests and waist area, even the penis, the softness allows her fingers to feel the intense heat going through them at the moment, as if to indicate a desire to make love with a female, and the resilience is enough to push them back.

Their penis greedily hungers for a woman, and while it is lengthy enough to easily completely be engulfed by a vagina, once inserted, it will feel amazingly good, and it will be held snugly inside of the woman and she won't want to let it go.

Precum is excessively secreted just like saliva and used as lubricant, and the penis is slid inside with a squish, making the woman their prisoner.

They are extremely ferocious, but conversely, it is said that if a woman were to attempt to violate them, they would immediately grow docile and accept it.

When attacking a woman, the dignified expression they had while still alive is gone, yet neither do they have the look of a predator confronting prey. It's merely the slovenly expression of a male fawning on a woman.

As far as they are concerned, launching an attack on a woman is also just an extreme form of “coaxing", and all they're doing is fawning on a woman. In other words, if a woman seeks to copulate with them herself, then they have no reason to attack.

After obtaining a wife, when basking in the instinctive bliss of being desired as a male by a female, and having their wife milk out their semen, their appearance no longer gives off an aura of ferocity as it did when they were starving.

However, by becoming undead, the instinct to protect the female they obtained as their treasure is also strengthened.

Should it seem that their spouse will be harmed, they'll become half-crazed, fly into a rage, and spew “rotten breath" haphazardly. In the case of women, the effects of the breath will wear off in time, but in the case of men, their resistance to monsterization will be corroded along with their rational faculties, and they'll change into undead such as “zombies", “wights”, etc. It can easily result in a horde of undead.


	53. Entry 53: Dryad

  * Family - Dryad


  * Type - Plant


  * Habitat - Forests


  * Disposition - Gentle, passionate


  * Diet - Nutrients from the ground, women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

They’re a type of elementals that dwell in trees, and they’re called “Demi-Elementals” since they where originally born as monsters.

They nestle close to a single tree for their entire lives, and when the tree dries up, their lives end, but the trees they dwell in can keep living for thousands of years by continuing to suck energy from women.

Due to their rich Demon energy, they can protect themselves from searing flames and bad diseases that infect trees.

They’re normally warm, but they will attack those who threaten the forest without mercy. With vines that pop out of the ground, they can bind the woman and throw her to the other monsters that are starving for sex.

They are extremely passionate about romance. They seduce women they like, imprison them inside the tree, and then have sex with them inside.

From the outside this just looks like the dryad is coiling around the tree, but in spite of how it looks, there is a hollowed out area inside of the tree that is spacious like a house.

Unlike what it seems from the outside, the woman inside is furiously having sweet intercourse with the dryad and is enjoying his sweet bodily fluids.

Women who are shut inside the tree for a long time eventually fuse with the tree. Women who end up like this cannot die until the tree dries up, just like the dryads themselves. Unable to escape, they’ll just continue to be loved by them.

People who don’t know anything might feel like it’s tragic, but the woman inside will never tire of having sweet, gentle intercourse with her beloved husband while experiencing otherworldly pleasure.

Furthermore, generally, there are many other dryads nearby, and the dryads and their spouses, male or female, can go back and forth between the inside of each others trees, so there is a particular society inside the trees, and they don’t feel lonely.

A dryad’s tree can grow huge by sipping women’s spirit energy, then sweet syrupy sap starts to flow from the surface. There are many bug type monsters that come seeking sap.

When they’re licking it up, seen from the outside, it looks like they’re just coiled around the tree and licking it. But for the monsters that came to lick the sap, the dryad, and the woman, the world looks entirely different.

When the tree grows, the space inside becomes huge, and the bug monsters lured by the fragrance of sap and spirit energy will visit. Dryads have sweet, wild threesomes with visitors, as if to share their wife they are so proud of. As a dryad’s tree grows bigger, the space grows bigger, and more and more monsters come to visit.

Everyday the woman will be having sex with the dryad and other monsters. She can alternate between them, or enjoy sex smothered in many men’s bodies. Their favourite treat is the woman’s sap, and they’ll keep feasting until their bodies are all sticky with nectar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I don't like not having much to edit >.<


	54. Entry 54: Dullahan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undeadness again, I'd skip it if you don't prefer them!

  * Family - Dullahan


  * Type - Undead


  * Habitat - Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Strong-willed, stubborn, calm (meek, lustful)


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Dullahan** are undead knight monster boys which form the vanguard of the Demon Army. They're distinguished by their unusual seriousness; unlike the vast majority of the army's monsters, dullahan actually have some military discipline, and don't just abandon the fight as soon as they locate a fuck-able female.

This characteristic makes them critical to the defense of the Demon Realm from Order attacks. They were also called upon by the Demon Lord in her [subjugation of the](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_World_Guide_II#Tentacle_Story) [Tentacle Forest](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Tentacle_Forest). If you are able to knock off their heads, however, their soldier-like discipline vanishes and their pent-up lust will be released.

Human men can be monsterized into dullahan through two special ways. Cursed armours can accomplish the transformation within only seconds of putting it on.

Also, the Undead Grey Lamentation Mushrooms can bring about death and subsequent unlife as many different undead type monsterboys, dullahan included.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A demonic knight with a grotesque figure, its head has been severed from its body. It inhabits the Demon Realm.  Because of its identifying feature, it’s also known as the “headless knight.”

They are the prized advance-guard of the Demon Lord's knights. They are extremely loyal, and possess exceptional military prowess. In the illustration on the left, they hold their head with their left arm, but most of the times they appear, they put their head on their body, so it’s often hard to even realize that they’re Dullahan.

Women’s energy is what fuels them, but they don’t aggressively attack. They are very intellectual. They store all the energy they’ve collected inside their bodies, and use their head as a lid, so they can get by normally even with a very low amount of energy.

However, being Dullahan, their heads come off very easily. When this happens, their pent up desire, emotion, and true intentions are spilled out along with all the energy. 

Because of this, when their head is in place, they are stubborn and intellectual, but once their head comes off, they change completely.

Their personality reverts into a naturally lustful monster personality and they act according to their true feelings and fawn on the woman to entice her in pursuit of sex. Normally they hide that personality, but it is what they truly feel on the inside and it is their true character.

If one ever encounters a dullahan, be sure to take advantage. Knock off his head and you can end the fight. However, the spirit energy will spill out, and he’ll become hungry. As noted above, his personality will change and he’ll probably assault you right then and there.

And another thing, they sometimes appear from out of nowhere and come to kidnap a woman they're fond of. On this occasion, they specify the date and time of kidnapping for some reason. As for those who were able to escape their grasp, it is said that there is not a single person in existence.

They form the core of the Demon Lord's army, but most of the others besides them prioritize their own desire above their duty as a knight, so their priority is to get a woman and have sex.

Rare among them, the Dullahans are loyal and take their duty seriously. The anxiety they experience while serving among the knights is not difficult to imagine


	55. Entry 55: Dwarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..Um  
>  Well.  
> ...Um
> 
> If you've read the original Dwarf page, uhh..  
> You'd know what I mean. But I swore(?) to do all of them, so..
> 
> Use your discretion if you continue to read, please.
> 
> I mean, I think lolis are cute but this is a whole other level of weird..

  * Family - Incubus


  * Type - Dwarf


  * Habitat - Caves, mines, human settlements


  * Disposition - Cheerful, strong-willed, lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Dwarves** are a hardy, friendly race of expert miners and craftsmen that live underground.

They are one of the non-monster species that share the Monster Encyclopedia world with humans, elves, fairies, etc. But when exposed to demonic energy, dwarves can be twisted into nymphomaniacal, monster boy or girl versions of their original species.

In stark contrast to elves (with whom the dwarves share an ancient and amply reciprocated racial antipathy), even in the age of the former Demon Lord dwarves were friendly with humans and interacted regularly, as traders or mercenaries.

In stark contrast to the Order, in the present age dwarves don't seem to have any particular problem with monsters either; indeed, dwarvern men were positively pleased when succubi started turning their women into insatiable sex-fiends, and monsterization spread through the dwarvern nations _"like a wild fire"_.

What probably seemed like a good idea at the time is in the present day coming back to bite the dwarvern race in the ass, because, back before Monster Boys, the monster girls' only-daughters rule means that male dwarves were now _"on the precipice of extinction"_ \- an object lesson for elves and humans.

However, with the birth of a second Demon Lord, as well as actual Monster Boys, male Dwarves were saved, even becoming the more attractive and lustful version you know today, getting rid of the beards and hairy bodies and so forth. But just because males have become monsters, too, doesn't really mean regular male Dwarves have survived.

So really, the original Dwarven race has been completely wiped away and replaced by Succubi and Incubi.

Ages of friendly relations, plus monsterization, rendered them well-disposed to human males and females already, and now the lack of any of their own kind to sex up is leading more and more dwarvern women to come out from underground and take up residence in human villages, hoping to rape themselves a husband, the males following along.

Being even smaller than the usual loli or shota means corrupted dwarves are well-represented in the Sabbath.

During sex their specialty is handjobs, using their dextrous, craftsman fingers to milk energy out of their victims.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A monster with an appearance almost like that of a preschooler, that lives in villages made in caves and mines, etc.

There are numerous monsters that have forms like small children, but even out of all such monsters, the distinguishing characteristic of the dwarves is that they stand out as having a particularly very young appearance, but this form is that of an already adult dwarf.

In contrast with their cute looks, they have a considerate, exuberant personality and they're mostly mature, caring men. Their mentality also matches their physical age and they will seduce women and seek sex as adult men.

Originally, they were not monsters and only those who were corrupted by incubus energy and became incubi were treated as monsters, but because of their races personality, they accepted the individuals who became monsters as thought nothing had happened, so they didn't banish them from their villages.

At the time, dwarven men considered it to be a non-issue regardless of whether or not their women were monsters and it is said that they rather preferred monsters for being lustful and giving them pleasure, so they even welcomed if their own wives became monsters.

Because of that, the dwarven women changed into monsters, one after another and as a result, unlike others such as the "Elves" who banished the individuals who became monsters to prevent the monsterisation of their entire race, dwarves have now just become regarded as a race of monsters. Especially so since even the males have been monsterized.

As a result, at present the dwarves are just regarded as a type of monster.

They are very dexterous, so most of them either work as miners, mining metal and gems, or as crafters making weapons and accessories, utilising such materials. The beautiful works they produce fetch extremely high prices at market among humans and monsters.

The cheerful and light-hearted dwarves, maintained active relations with other races before they became monsters, mainly with humans.

They were known to frequently visit human settlements in order to sell their gems and products, but since they've become monsters, they approach humans even more amicably. Many unmarried dwarven men also move and take up residence in human settlements, seeking human women.

They are both industrious and lustful. Once a woman strikes their fancy, they aggressively tempt her and are likely to sometimes attempt sexual assault.

As previously noted, they have nimble fingertips. That finesse is a powerful weapon for giving women pleasure.

The sort of pleasure that can be had from their tiny little hands is said to be even greater than that which one could experience from the original race of "Incubi."

Just being fondled or caressed by their hands is enough to make a woman their prisoner.

Just like when they're crafting their works, their hands gently rub her breasts or finger her vagina with both intensity and delicateness.

The pleasure is so exquisite that a vagina will start throbbing and dripping more enormously than usual, as if it is being crafted by their hands.

Plus, in spite of looks, they posses extremely durable bodies; so, they prefer wild, frenetic sex. they indulge in pleasure, humping their woman so wildly that it makes her worry about whether his tiny body might break.

Also, due to conflicting personalities, they don't get along with elves and there is a history of bad blood between them.

Even now that the dwarves and some of the elves have both become monsters, they still don't get along at all, having arguments over the right way to treat a woman and fighting over the same girls, so it seems nothing has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note  
> Kenkou or whoever did this page made a few spelling errors and I for some reason found it adorable


	56. Entry 56: Echidna

  * Family - Lamia


  * Type - Reptile


  * Habitat - Deep within dungeons


  * Disposition - Lustful


  * Diet - Animal meat



**Echidnas** are powerful snake-boys which mostly live as the bosses of trap-filled ruins.

They use the dungeons as proving grounds for their mates, as they seek those women who can defeat all their snares and subordinates, and then are presumed to be prime breeding material.

An Echidna can sense women - even as a child - with heroine potential inside them, and if they find such a female outside their dungeon, though rare, they may take it upon themselves to train her in order to make her proper wife material.

They are few in number because of their odd reproductive ability, similar to their female counterparts: as the " ** _Father_** _ **of Monsters**_ ", it is only the first of their children that is born a monster, while the rest are of human descent. Those humans often grow up to be excellent warriors or mages.

Echidnas are revered as gods by snake cultists, and their monsterization rites provide one way that the serpentine monsters' numbers can increase.

However, as they are the most powerful monsters of the Lamia family, it can take decades of ritualized snake-sex to accrue the demonic energy needed to convert a human man.

(In _Fallen Maidens_ and _Fallen Brides_ , Mersé Dascaros is converted directly into an Echidna by the use of Lilimmonsterization, courtesy of Druella, see the official wiki for more information.)

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of Lamia having the upper body of a man with bluish skin, and the lower body of a snake.

Their magical power is among the highest of all monsters. There are differences in personality depending on the individual, but what they all have in common is that their lust is extremely plentiful.

In the present, very few exist, not counting the females of the species, and in most cases, most of them dwell deep within dangerous dungeons, so they hardly ever appear directly to humans.

The reason they live deep within dungeons full of traps and tricks is because a superior woman, skilled in the adventurer's path, can make it there, and whom they consider the ideal person to give children.

The dungeons they dwell in are laden with great treasures, mysterious potions, and the best magical items, etc.

To facilitate women coming to their dwelling, they sometimes change into human form using their great magic power, then spread information about the dungeon's vast riches among humans, or even request the aid of monster slayers to hunt themselves, all in order to lure the best adventurers to their dungeons.

After getting past numerous traps and repelling monsters, once a female adventurer reaches the deepest part of the dungeon, she'll find them waiting for him as the final barrier and the reward for clearing the dungeon.

Unable to hide their arousal upon first meeting the one who will become their wife, they'll coil around the body of their beloved woman with their snake body, binding her, and going straight for sex and fertilization.

As if to let the woman savor their entire body and force her to remember it, they use their entire body, from their mouth to their hands to their penis.. They give women the devilish pleasure that is equal to an incubus, and take them prisoner in body and mind.

Because it is instinctual for them to accept these humans as their wives, they have an innate ability to sense the existence, and know the future of humans who will eventually become heroes.

It is said that among the Echidna. there are few who have raised their future wife with their own hands, before they even showed the slightest potential as heroes, supporting them from the side, helping them grow, and then in the future, mating with them, drowning them in pleasure, and taking them prisoner.

Thus, the important male supporters of many heroes in legends and stories have actually always been an Echidna, and, it seems, in most cases, the heroes who supposedly disappeared and went off somewhere after saving people are actually off alone with their serpentine soulmate, continuing to have sex and bear children for a family.

Out of all monsters, their child-bearing has an extremely peculiar nature.

Of the children their wives ever give birth to in their entire lives, only the first is a monster, mostly Beastmen, but rarely, a woman can give birth to an Echidna without the need of an egg, the same as their father.

Every son or daughter born after that are all human, yet they are varied in appearance, and nature, even race, and thus powerful types of humans that have never been born before are reared by them.

And so, they are called "the father of monsters". The reason they seek superior women in the first place is often to have her birth even more new variants of powerful mages and warriors.

After getting a wife, and charming her into becoming theirs, they devote themselves to baby-making and getting their wife pregnant with their children in order to fulfill their desire for her to give birth to the greatest monsters.

Eventually, they'll gently pat their wife's hugely swollen belly, with an expression befitting a holy father stained in benevolence.

In their family lives, they'll think to themselves often, "My wonderful child, born from my semen from the body of my beloved, how lustful will you be, and how lascivious in appearance? How will you tempt women, and how wild will you go with pleasure?"

"My dear children, how strong will you become as you grow? Will you be dominating both the battlefield and your monster husband or wife? Or will you submit to someone else entirely, while fighting off on the sidelines?"

When these father of monsters think about the children to be born, they cannot help, but naturally smile at their wife.


	57. Entry 57: Elf

  * Family - Incubus


  * Type - Elf


  * Habitat - Forests


  * Disposition - Prideful, aggressive (and eventually, lustful)


  * Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Elves** are a forest-dwelling race in the Monster Encyclopedia world that are not naturally counted amongst the monsters.

There are males and females just as with humans and dwarves; however, when exposed to demonic energy, elves can be twisted into nymphomaniacal, monster versions of their original species.

Non-corrupted elves are a haughty, isolationist, and puritanical species that are more naturally magical than humans.

They have an ancient rivalry with the dwarves that predates even the age of the former Demon Lord.

Precisely _because_ elves are so prideful and pure, incubi and dark elves particularly enjoy corrupting them. This kind of homosexual predation by the inma is causing pure elves to disappear rapidly.

Although they naturally look down on pretty much all other races, non-corrupted elves are physically capable of interbreeding with humans, producing half-elves.

When they become monsters, in the same style as angels the elves' high magical power prevents them from sprouting Incubus horns and wings, although their bodies do become more sensitive, handsome, and arousing, in the usual monster style.

Elf villages are scrupulous about exiling those touched with demonic energy; once they're cast out, _"even if it isn’t their intent, they’ll advance in the direction where there are human women"_.

Why they specifically seek out _human_  women as opposed to their own species isn't clear, but once they find them, monster elves prove particularly fond of filthy, hardcore sex.

Exactly how elves are related to dark elves in the MGE world is not clear; [Wandering Scholar](http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wandering_Scholar) reports in _Fallen Maidens_ that " _These two races were entirely separate from the beginning_ ", but the species' mutual antagonism implies there may be some history there.

In any case, it's _not_ like angels and dark angels: elves are not turned into dark elves or vice-versa, the two are distinct species.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

The most well-known type of elves, also known as the forest elves.

They look just like a human, except with pointy ears and they innately posses high amounts of magical energy. They deem themselves as higher beings compared to humans, and thus most individuals look down on them and loath them.

They live in particular villages established deep in the forest.

They weren’t originally monsters, and only those who received Incubus energy and turned into Incubi are treated as monsters.

Elves normally live deep in the forest where people rarely thread, but those who have become incubi will be banished from their village due to the laws of the elves.

Afterward, since they naturally seek human women due to the Incubus instinct, they will often wander at the outskirts of the forest near human settlements.

Due to their innately high magical energy, in the early stages they won’t be completely violated by incubus’ energy. The horns, wings, and tail normally seen in incubi are nowhere to be found, and they retain their noble and proud elven mind.

However, in contrast with their hearts, their body will have completely changed into that of a incubus, and it will always throb seeking human women, tempting their hearts.

Due to their elven mind, they’ll find it disgusting, and will desperately try to resist the throbbing.

However, with their body being that of a incubus, even if it isn’t their intent, they’ll advance in the direction where there are human women, and once they spot a human woman, their penis will begin to tower at the sight of her, in the pursuit of pleasure.

Their words and mannerisms will contradict their will, naturally becoming more obscene to tempt the woman.

Eventually, the rational mind of these elves will reach the limit, and they’ll either give into the instinct and attack a woman, or reversely, be attacked by the woman they tempted, and end up having sex.

After taking in energy this way, an elf’s mind will be melted by pleasure, and his body and heart will completely change into that of a incubus.

Ironically, the longer they endure it, the more powerful and lewd a Incubus-Elf they end up changing into.

Those who have completely become incubus will actively seduce and have sex with women, as if the hatred of humanity they had harbored until then was just a lie.

As if ashamed of having been so pure until then, they’ll release the thick white loads of semen into the human women they used to despise as if to defile every part of themselves that used to be clean, and their expression will be one of ecstasy.


	58. Entry 58: Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say it, if you don't like size gaps/bitties, I don't think you'd like this one
> 
> Like, seriously ouo;

  * Family - Incubus


  * Type - Fairy


  * Habitat - Forests, The Fairy Kingdom


  * Disposition - Innocent, honest, energetic


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



Fairies are a tiny, winged race of creatures in the Monster Encyclopedia world that are not naturally counted amongst the monsters.

One of the intelligent non-monster races, along with dwarves, elves, and humans, fairies can be corrupted when exposed to demonic energy, turning them into nymphomaniacal, sex-craving, monster versions of their original selves.

A playful and carefree race, fairies dwell in a magical spirit realm called the Fairy Kingdom, where they make little houses out of trees and mushrooms.

Even before the age of the current Demon Lord, fairies have always been an all-female race, although males have been made, though they were (and many still are) asexual creatures born via the blooming of "fairy flowers".

Their highly magical nature means that, like elementals, they are easily susceptible to corruption, and on becoming monsters their nature changes to sexual creatures who get women pregnant or get pregnant and give birth.

This does not, however, change their size at all, so sex with a female fairy is a _stretchy_ affair. But male fairies usually have no trouble, despite being smaller than the female herself.

Still, they're monsters, so it is exceptionally pleasurable to them and becomes their new favorite game.

Although fairies are a specific species, "fairy" is also used as a synecdoche in _Monster Girl Encyclopedia I_ to refer to all the species of the fairy family: which includes leanan sidhes too, but _not_ pixies (which despite appearances are really imp-family monsters) or kesaran pasaran (who do live in the Fairy Realm but Wandering Scholar classifies them as technically plantgirls).

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

This race is the most numerous of all the fairies living in The Fairy Kingdom. The fairies are a race that has the form of little boys that are so tiny, their body can be held by a human hand.

They are as childish on the inside as they look and they're a cheerful race that loves music and dancing.

Originally, they were not called monsters, but those that received incubus energy and changed into incubi are treated as monsters. They come to forests in the human world from the fairy kingdom in order to play with human women.

Once they spot a human woman, they'll fly around and likely beg to be played with.

However, they have no resistance to monsters.

Given that they're childish, they often play with monsters such as pixies and imps who are also childish in the same way and then become monsters due to their demonic energy.

They're likely to be taught plenty of pleasurable games too. Due to ideas put into their head by monsters when they play together and instinct after becoming a monster, they know that if they play with human women, they can have more fun and get off a lot more. When they bet to play with human women, it's mostly sex that they're after.

They can service a woman by rubbing their entire little body against the woman's breasts, or lick around the entirety of her vagina or nipples, and aside from that, with their tiny body, it may look as if not even the tip of his penis would fit in the woman's vagina, but they've become monsters.

Their body has adapted for convenient sex with human women and they can unconsciously make their magic stronger using their Demonic Energy, and the woman will feel intense pleasure from the tiny fairy simply sucking on her body or grinding against her cunt.

From the look of it and the power given to the penis, it seems as if they're about to be swallowed whole by the woman, but even in such a state, they don't feel pain and their body won't fall.

The only thing they taste is sweet pleasure, when semen, which is even sweeter and more delicious than any kind of confectionery, is poured inside their wife, they experience happiness as a monster.

There are also Fairies who can shrink down their wives to have sex, but this is more common among Leanan Sidhes and Pixies than regular Fairies.

If there's only one, they have a small body and they're weak, so you can catch them and play with them appropriately and then drive them away if you're satisfied.

It's also possible to keep and discipline them. But if there's a group of them, it'll be troublesome. They'll swarm over your entire body and you'll end up being forced to play with them until you pass out.

When multiple fairies form a circle and dance, the circle of dancing will faintly glimmer due to the fairies magical energy and a "fairy ring" will come forth.

The thing at the center of it will be taken to the "Fairy kingdom" along with the dancing fairies. In the same way, when one is attacked by a group of them and they copulate so lewdly and wildly it's as if they're dancing, a fairly ring will be created and the woman under attack will wake up to find herself in the fairy kingdom.

The fairy kingdom is full of happiness and one will end up continuing to "play" with countless number of fairies for the rest of their lives, while enveloped in happiness and no worries to care for.


	59. Entry 59: Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shotacon! Use your discretion!

  * Family - Chimaera


  * Type - Demon Beast


  * Habitat - Human settlements, Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Cheerful, meek, lustful


  * Diet - Wizard's Demonic Energy, Women's Spirit Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

An artificial race created by baphomet, who once possessed immense power rivaling that of the demon lord. They are employed as familiars by the wizards of “Sabbath,” and aside from that, they're also entrusted with proselytizing for Sabbath and recruitment.

On top of being proficient speakers, they look adorable and behave in a friendly manner, so those who listen to their words lower their guard and listen with rapt attention.

They not only speak of “eternal youth” and “great magical power,” but also extol the “charm and depravity of little boys.”

Even the monstrously obscene tenets of Sabbath are naturally imprinted in the mind. Women will awaken to the attraction to the body of a little boy, and men will develop a yearning to transform into a little monster boy.

The truth isn't certain, but since the prey they set their eyes on is always dragged into Sabbath, rumor has it that the way they normally appear is feigned friendliness, and they're actually cunning monsters with a great skill in the art of manipulation.

They're basically not as good as the wizards at magic, but since they're magical organisms, they have a high affinity for magic, and their bodies are imbued with a portion of baphomet's immense power.

They can cast the spell of shotafication, and they can change human men who have awakened to the Sabbath cult into wizards.

Also, by using themselves as a catalyst, they can amplify the magic of the shota monsters that are acolytes of Sabbath.

On top of dramatically raising the potency of the spell used, this ability will also draw out the charm they possess and raise it to the maximum limit. With the power of Sabbath contained within him, a little monster boy makes a charming transformation.

His atmosphere will be more innocent and defenseless, rousing a woman's protective instincts, while at the same time giving off an allure that drives women even crazier than a mature man. If they then tempt a woman, the efficacy is so powerful we can pretty much call it a super move.

Any woman, no matter how straight-laced, will find herself reaching for the little boy's body, ultimately piercing her own vagina with his little manhood.

Furthermore, this power also applies to the “spirit energy” of female adherents and women.

The more thick and syrupy spirit energy facilitates magic replenishment through sexual intercourse, and gives even more pleasure to the body of little boys who exceedingly love their big sister's energy.

While they do play the role of familiars for wizards, they are also monsters themselves, and therefore, when they spot a woman that strikes their fancy, they prioritize making her theirs above all else.

As beings that physically embody the tenets of Sabbath, what they love more than anything is to have sex with a woman and desire her to swallow a penis too small for a mature female body.

Their soft, child bodies were modeled after the perfect child body of baphomet, and when they thrust inside and the woman squeezes tightly with her vagina, they're able to convey the appeal of a little boy's body directly to a woman's body, staining her in the tenets of Sabbath.

In this way, unmarried women who were supposed to be brought to Sabbath often end up already becoming theirs, much to the dismay of wizards without big sisters.

As one can tell from this, while they are master and servant, the pecking order is a bit vague.

There are those who have a relationship that's more like friends, instead of master and servant, and there are also those who share the same woman between them.


	60. Entry 60: Flow Kelp

  * Family - Mandragora


  * Type - Plant


  * Habitat - Oceans


  * Disposition - Calm, gloomy


  * Diet - Photosynthesis by sunlight, women's Spirit Demonic/Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Plant type monsters which have kelp-like leaves growing all over their body.

They give off a dark, gloomy aura and they have quiet dispositions, just as one would expect from their outward appearance. They usually stay fixed to the ocean floor while waving their body’s kelp.

Sometimes, they move and float through the ocean while adrift in ocean currents. They can often be seen washed ashore on beaches after drifting on waves, or being pulled up to the surface after getting caught in fishermen's nets.

Since they don't usually move very much, one might assume that they would be docile monsters, but as soon as they get near a human woman they suddenly attack by throwing themselves on top and wrapping all their body's kelp around the woman's body.

Their kelp has a unique stickiness, and once they wrap it around a woman it won't easily come undone; so they have sticky sex while gluing each other's bodies together.

The bodily fluids secreted from inside their mouth and penis have the same kind of viscosity that feels arousing to a woman. Once they're swallowed up by a vagina, the vagina instantly clamps around it and refuses to let go.

Every time they move their hips it produces relentless pleasure along with wet, muffled sounds, and they seize every last drop of love juices released onto them, in turn releasing a ton of semen into the woman's womb.

After acquiring a wife in this manner, they become very physically and mentally dependent on her.

Even in daily life they have their kelp wrapped around her constantly, and they try to keep each other's bodies as close together as possible.

Some among them prefer to cling by being wrapped in their wife's arms, and others prefer to be carried on their wife's back. Most married couples live with each other's bodies glued together in such a manner that it's almost as if the flow kelp is rooted to his wife.

They don't assert themselves very much, but they are extremely hungry for affection, and the dark eyes they gaze at their wife with are always wet with passion.

If ignored, they will frequently glue their body to their wife's body, and slimily rub against her, begging for sex.

Their bodies have a property that causes them to swell up when they absorb moisture, and not just their kelp; their chests, penis, etc. also swell, changing into a more voluptuous body.

Since the amount of bodily fluids secreted will also increase, they will try to discharge it by actively kissing their wife; and besides that, their penis will be constantly dripping with precum, seeking sex.

Since the viscosity of their bodily fluids increases as well, it is extremely difficult to escape from their embrace when they're in this state; if they were to wrap themselves around a woman in the middle of the ocean, sex would be unavoidable.

On the other hand, when they dry up and lose moisture, not just their kelp, but their whole body shrinks, and they end up in the form of a young little boy.

In this state they will frequently kiss their wife, seeking moisture, and slurp her saliva. They'll also assertively slurp up her vagina, seeking to moisten their body with her cum.

Along with the rest of their body, their penis will shrink to a tiny size, and it will fit inside even more than usual, squeezing out juices instantly.

Furthermore, they are well known for the fact that a fragrant, exquisite tasting dashi (kelp broth) can be collected from their kelp.

Of course their “taste” that charms the tongues of famous gourmets also charms their wives. Many become absorbed in slurping all over their body, and taste it by directly sucking on the kelp with their mouths.


	61. Entry 61: Gandharva

  * Family - Harpy


  * Type - Birdman


  * Habitat - Mountainous regions, desert regions


  * Disposition - Cheerful, lustful, passionate


  * Diet - Fragrance, women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A large variety of harpy with golden wings. They are master musicians that revere the goddess of love "Eros" and in some regions they are treated as divine beasts rather than monsters.

They have the peculiar dietary habit of feeding on "fragrance" and they are always emitting fragrance from their own body. They are a cheerful race with a profound love for music, but they are also fond of women and very lustful. They tempt women with their sweet melodies, sweet fragrance and alluring beauty.

The beautiful melodies they play, appeal to biological instincts and evoke an emotional response.

Their stirring melodies rouse people's hearts, but their gentle melodies calm the heart and put people in a quiet mood. If they play the melody of love, a couple will swear to love one another right on the spot and when love blossoms, a couple will become lovers.

The fragrance they are covered in, causes the bodies of those who sniff it heat up slightly and it puts them in a good mood. The more excited and aroused they are, the sweeter and thicker this fragrance becomes.

Just having it slightly tickles one's nose causes a buildup of blood and heat in the lower body and a feeling of bliss like being drunk from a fine wine.

According to the records of a certain kingdom, by playing the melody of love on the battlefield, they were able to stop the fighting.

When the fascinating melody flowed through the battlefield, it filled the hearts of listeners, nearly to the point of overflowing with love and the love of those who sniffed the fragrance in the air, spilled out in the form of lust.

The soldiers' thoughts turned towards their families and lovers and they lost the will to fight. Even many men and women who were formerly enemies were reborn as lovers.

The bloodthirsty battlefield transformed into an orgiastic feast of pleasure and wet noises entwined with the melody as humans and monsters made love.

It's more than just their gorgeous looks and attractive body.

Everything they are endowed with, including the melodies they play and the fragrance their body is covered in, is part of their charm for seducing women.

Their charm affects the sense of sight, hearing, smell and touch, it penetrates a woman's heart, effortlessly enthralling her. Women will make love with them in the comfortable space they create filled with their charm and drown in the pleasure of their bodies. Sex further deepens their fragrance while tickling their wife's nostrils.

On the other hand, given that they feed on fragrance, the scent coming from their wife's body is an unbearably wonderful treat to them.

During sex, Energy alone isn't enough to satisfy them and they will attempt to sate themselves by putting their face near their wife's body and sniffing the odor of their beloved all over.

While they are extremely lustful monsters, they are also purportedly "the guardian deity of lads."

The scent of "cologne" made from their fragrance has a mysterious charm that makes men who wear it give off a different impression to different women.

It gives off a pure and simple aura to women that suppresses their lust and transitory emotional impulse, thereby having the power to protect a man's chastity.

However, the effect won't work on a wpman if a man has feelings for him.

Instead, it would give her a sensual impression and arouse her lust. On top of that, it would also change into a devilish pheromone that intoxicates and heats up the body and spirit.

In brief, rather than protecting virginity, this perfume ensures that a man will definitely be able to offer it to the woman he has feelings for. The reason the Gandharvas protect maidens, is to guide them in the name of the goddess of love so that they will surely be joined with the one in their heart.


	62. Entry 62: Gargoyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petrification fetish. Use your discretion!

  * Family - Golem


  * Type - Magic Material


  * Habitat - Towers, old castles


  * Disposition - Strong-willed, lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Living stone statues in which the soul of a demon dwells.

There are various stories, and some say that wicked demons where once sealed within, or that demons maliciously sealed part of themselves within a statue and changed it into a monster, but most gargoyles and the souls within them have completely changed into the souls of incubi.

Their evil purposes from when they were demons are no longer of concern to them, and their heads are full of the thoughts of sex with women.

Most of them are sealed to a pedestal by a sacred chain, and they can’t move very much.

However, if someone were to damage the chain or pedestal by mistake, the seal would be broken, and they would then be able to fly around freely with their huge wings. They’d probably end up looking around for a human woman they could obtain energy from.

When they spot a human woman they like, they try to assault and have sex with her.

Gargoyles can only move at night, and when the sun comes up, they revert to being stone statues. For that reason, if they were joined with a female victim during sex, it is said that the woman will also turn into stone together with them until night.

They attack women from the air and often try to ravish them then and there in the doggy position, fucking her, sometimes holding her on top and pushing her down onto their penis in the lewdest fashion. A woman who changed into stone in that situation ends up looking just like their new pedestal, or even the Gargoyle becomes like  _her_ pedestal in a way.

If one were to turn to stone while joined with them, communication is still possible even though they are unable to speak. Also, a woman’s body is given pleasure even in the state of having turned to stone as long as she remains joined with them.

Due to the pleasure of being continually joined and the constant infusion of their demonic energy, a woman will eagerly anticipate the night when rougher sex and more pleasure can be obtained.

Since the gargoyle badly wants to hurry up and thrust his hips and ravish the woman as well, as soon as night falls and the petrification is undone, they’ll start having wild sex as if a floodgate had broken.

A woman who becomes engrossed with a gargoyle eventually keeps having sex during the night, and when it becomes morning, she eagerly anticipates the extreme act she’ll be performing at night, and then when it becomes night again, they’ll keep having sex until the morning sun rises.

In this way, women mount or are mounted with gargoyles, and continue to be joined with them, genuinely finding or becoming their pedestals.


	63. Entry 63: Gazer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this fetish would make some a bit uneasy, use your discretion!

  * Family - Gazer


  * Type - Single-eyed Demihuman


  * Habitat - Caves, Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Mean, arrogant


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A monster with a bizarre appearance, having a large single eye, and countless tentacles with eyeballs.

They're high rank monsters of terrifying power, and the main eye, known as "the wicked eye", contains powerful magic. Perhaps for that reason, even after all the monsters assumed the form of men, they retained their characteristic one-eyed form.

Spiteful, and self-confident, many of them are antagonistic, and they have an insulting attitude towards people. They enjoy ravishing human women using the _wicked eye_.

Many spells can be fired off by the countless eyeballs that shine alluringly, but out of everything, the ability they're most proud of is "hypnotizing" those who stare at the eyeballs.

Through this, they can erase human hostility and hatred for monsters, and implant suggestions such as "I wanna be ravished by monsters", "I wanna ravish monsters" and "I wanna become one with a monster".

This hypnosis is temporary and wears off with the passage of time, but even desires temporarily induced by hypnotic suggestion will generally have a lasting impact on the heart once a person has actually tasted it.

When they're especially fond of a particular woman, by using their main eye they can place her under an even stronger hypnotic suggestion.

Due to that, the feelings of disgust towards the single-eye are erased. Instead, the woman will feel that "The single-eye is a sensual and overwhelmingly sexy organ" and "Single-eyed men are the best reproductive partners".

Because of this, the woman will start to find them attractive to the point of being irresistible with their single-eye. Just looking at the single-eye will arouse such lust that breathing becomes rough, and the lower body becomes so hot and trembles and convulses so much that it is painful.

And then, when they sexually assault a woman in such a state, she'll be unable to refuse.

After getting a taste of their body like this, and knowing the filthy, persistent pleasure that it induces, the woman will become as if she never had any disgust for single-eyes from the beginning, and be completely enthralled.

The "single-eye" part of the hypnotic suggestion becomes replaced with the "particular male himself", and then he remains in the woman's heart in truth, and not just due to hypnotic suggestion.

It is a rare thing, but in cases where a woman never had a disgust for single-eyes from the beginning, and in the case where on the contrary, the woman preferred single-eyes, the hypnotic suggestion will have so strong an effect that the woman's lust will go wild.

Driven wild and out of control, a woman will exhibit such lust and power that she would be mistaken for a succubus even though human, and she'd end up giving in to desire and ravishing the glorious male before her very eyes.

They will be continuously violated until their whole body gets sweaty and the woman's body is covered in semen, and their large eye goes out of focus as they're enraptured.

In spite of the circumstances of the situation, they'll have a stupefied look of relief and joy on their face, perhaps because a woman accepted their single-eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for not too much editing!


	64. Entry 64: Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More necrophilia, yaay.
> 
> Honestly though, if we lived in MGE, I wouldn't mind having an undead harem
> 
> But in real life.... nooooo thanks.

  * Family - Ghost


  * Type - Undead


  * Habitat - Graveyards, human settlements, old buildings, etc.


  * Disposition - Simple, lustful


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A human soul that was bound by Demonic energy and transformed into a monster after dying and losing its body. 

Since they don’t have enough magical energy right after being born, they lack an actual body and they can’t physically touch other things.

Because most of their body is actually formed from the Demonic energy, while they keep most of their memories from their lives, they are far more lustful compared to when they were living, although their thoughts are dim.

Their minds are stained with “wild fantasies” about having sex with women, which they will likely act on later. In order to make those wild fantasies a reality, they seek the spirit energy necessary to form a body, they wander places such as graveyards in search of their prey.

Since they don't have a body after just having been born, they can’t directly touch humans and when they find a woman, they take possession of her and try to suck her energy out little by little.

Once they take possession of someone, they are able to forcibly unify their thoughts with those of their host.

In this way, they are able to send their “wild fantasies” directly into the woman’s mind. The woman being possessed will be tortured by the lewd scenes of them that are constantly filling her head.

Eventually, after sucking out enough energy, they materialize and by that time, the woman’s head is so full of them that she starts to yearn for them.

After obtaining a body, they themselves will be maximally aroused from eagerly anticipating sex with the woman, which is their hearts desire, so she will probably gladly have sex with them and end up continuing to offer more energy.

Also, when the wild fantasies fill her head, if the woman is unable to bear the arousal and temptation, she will masturbate, the arousal even causing her to squirt from the pleasure, and she'll release discharge and energy on her own, then in that case, the ghost will immediately take it in and materialize on the spot.

The ghost will be entranced and maximally aroused after getting their first direct taste of a woman, they'll use their newly acquired body on the spot to their heart's content and have sex with the woman in front of them.

Actually having sex with them is even better than in the wild fantasies and it is accompanied by even greater pleasure. By tasting the intense pleasure, their wild fantasies become even more radical, then the actualization of the fantasy afterward becomes yet even more intense.

In the case of a man being possessed, “wild fantasies” would be sent into his head in the same way. 

A possessed man has her mind strained by “wild fantasies” in the same way the ghost does himself. Overcome with lust, he will likely start seducing and having sex with women. In this case, when the man copulates with women, the ghost can get energy too.

It is said that “Ghosts return to heaven once their regrets are taken care of.”

But their regret and desire is by and large, “I wanted to spend time with that girl I liked and keep fucking her,” the more they have sex, the worse their regrets grow: "I want it more rough." "I want to do it a lot more."

For that reason, there has been no confirmation of one actually returning to heaven, we remain uncertain about the veracity of this statement.


	65. Entry 65: Ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necrophilia again. Use your discretion!

  * Family - Zombie


  * Type - Undead


  * Habitat - Graveyards, Desert regions


  * Disposition - Ferocious, Strong-willed


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of undead that wanders through graveyards, desert regions, etc. They were also called “shokujinki” (man-eating demon) during the age of the former demon lord.

What they preferred was to eat raw human flesh. They were fearsome monsters. Of course, in the present, they don't eat human flesh, but their nature remains intact even now that they've switched to consuming human energy through cum and love juices as their main food.

Their personalities are extremely ferocious just as in the age of the former Demon Lord's and they attack human men ravenously in pursuit of food.

They were once “shokujinki,” they mainly use their mouths -which was once used to hungrily devour people- to milk juices and discharge from human women.

They open their mouth and their tongue rolls out, and, as if devouring prey they lick and savor their treat, engulfing a woman's vagina in their mouth.

They suck her cunt with their lips, licking and sucking with their tongue moving relentlessly in all directions inside of her. The pleasure they give to a woman makes her feel as if she's going to melt and be digested (in a sexual sense ♥).

Their tongue is like the penis in other monsters and the outside of the tepid orifice pulses along with the vagina.

It's an exquisite cum sucking organ that can freely change shape to provide various stimulation to milk a vagina.

When a woman releases their favourite treat and it nearly overflows, they noisily gulp down every last drop.

It seems that they can't stay calm unless they have something to put in their mouths.

If the woman they fancy leaves herself vulnerable, they'll probably try to suck on her breasts or neck.

Even at other times when they're not having sex, they like to lick and suck on a woman's fingers, ears, toes, etc. anywhere on a woman's body.

Their saliva contains a digestive compound, or rather, a compound that causes a person to become extremely sensitive to pleasure, it takes effect whenever they put their mouth on any part of a woman's body.

For that reason, even if it's not her vagina, having any part of her body sucked by them will cause a woman to be overcome with intense pleasure, just like having her vagina eaten out.

Also nibbling the skin in that state, causes pleasure to course throughout the entire female body, almost like an electrical shock.

To ghouls, nibbling a woman is the greatest expression of affection. When they leave teeth marks on a woman's skin, it's proof that the woman is theirs, this reaffirms that they've obtained a dear wife. They'll smile alluringly and then go for the breasts or her inner thighs, and suck those areas to reconfirm their love.

Additionally, to them, their penis is an extremely sensitive weak point.

Since their mouth fills the role of a sex organ, they ordinarily don't use their penis.

Since their penis has never known pleasure, it is several times more sensitive than that of other monsters. It is said that if a woman shoves his penis in her vagina, it will cause them to be overwhelmed with so much pleasure that they nearly pass out.

They won't be able to concentrate on milking energy when every stroke of their wife's vaginal walls attacks them with enough pleasure to nearly drive them mad.

Once their body learns of sexual pleasure in this manner, what they consider to be their lower tongue becomes an organ for licking and feeling the vagina, just the same as their upper tongue.

They are called "Shishokuki" (corpse-eating demon) as well.

As the name suggests, when they sense the smell of a man's corpse that has been freshly buried, they dig it up and then give him a portion of their demonic energy, thus reviving the man as one of their own kind, a ghoul.

The man then becomes a ghoul in body and heart, being newly reborn, he'll be overcome by an intense hunger, rendering him unable to think of anything else but using his mouth to eat a woman out, satisfying their hunger for her juices.


	66. Entry 66: Giant Ant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't relevant to the Entry but Happy Mother's Day~
> 
>  
> 
> ...So I guess if you imagine yourself being a mother to Monster children, Happy Mother's Day ^^;

  * Family - Ant


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Caves, plains, forests, etc., Underground


  * Disposition - Honest, diligent


  * Diet - Dead animal remains, grains, etc.



**Giant Ants** are among the most diligent of monster boys; hard-working colony creatures that toil for their queen and, occasionally, king.

They give off powerful pheromones that serve to bring women to them. These ants (unwillingly) share their colonies with the mooching Ant Arachne, who disguise themselves as giant ants but don't do any work!

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of insect monster that lives in a group focused around a queen or king.

Despite Giant Ant kings existing, they aren't as plentiful as the Queens, but as of late, more have been showing up.

They dig holes in plains and caves, making a huge nest. Despite their small bodies, they possess a frightening amount of strength. They can easily lift and carry objects much larger than themselves, and they can even dig straight through solid rock.

Besides the royals, the rest of them are called “workers.” They perform a variety of tasks including defending the nest, procurement of food, and expansion of tunnels.

During the daytime, most of them wander aboveground in search of food. When they move aboveground they trace their own paths with pheromones.

Others follow the trail, and they form a huge procession, marching in perfect unison, and even giant ants that move a bit away from the procession can return in no time at all.

Not only do these pheromones act as path markers, they also effectively act as an attraction to women. Women entranced by the pheromones will join the procession, and disappear into the nest.

The ants find a woman they like among the women who have entered the nest this way and take her to bed.

They are extremely hard workers. They wake up early in the morning and start their jobs immediately. Throughout the day they work diligently.

Because their levels of sexual desire swell with fatigue, by the time they make it back to the nest they confide in the women they have taken away, and she initiates sexual intercourse to relax him.

Their sweat contains pheromones, and when they come home exhausted, the sweatier they are, the more aroused they become, and that’s not all.

When women are showered in lots of these pheromones that give off a thick male odor, they become so unbearably aroused that there’s probably not a woman that would refuse them.

Normally the workers have no reproductive capacity, but individuals who have frequently coupled with women have this ability awakened.

In such circumstances, the individual will leave the nest with their lover and form a new group and nest, becoming a new king with a queen.

Of course, the human wouldn't be able to birth all of the ants herself, so the male would release pheromones more akin to a human male to attract some Giant Ant workers. The woman will be coated in their pheromones and attract males.

In a way, this is a symbiotic relationship. The anthill is filled with workers, who get husbands from the Queen and King themselves.

Also, just after becoming a queen, the human's lust will become especially high, and she’ll have intercourse multiple times to release her sexual desires, somewhat fanning her husband's desire in turn.

By having sex, the king's body will become hotter than normally, and he’ll release a huge amount of sweat, so a huge amount of pheromones hang around in the air of the couple's bedroom.

The king himself and his woman will continue to be constantly aroused, and it is often the case that they will have sex all day long.


	67. Entry 67: Giant Slug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mind the slimy ones (hell, probably my favorite Family is the Slime family probably), but if you get squeamish with Slugs, you probably won't like this one.

  * Family - Slug


  * Type - Mollusc


  * Habitat - Sewers, swamplands, forests


  * Disposition - Gentle, slow


  * Diet - Herbivorous, mostly new shoots



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A monster with a lower body like that of a slug, which prefers dark and damp places. Originally they were shelled monsters, but the shell was getting in the way, so they discarded it through the process of evolution in order to obtain even more pleasure.

When they spot a woman that strikes their fancy, their mating instinct takes over and they slimily crawl across the ground, heading in a straight line for the woman.

However, they have extremely leisurely personalities and their movement is slow as well, so if one runs right away, there probably won't be any danger.

But no matter how docile they may be, one must never approach them. Their body is always covered in slimy, sticky mucus. If a woman approaches, she'll get caught in the slimy mucus and then, with her movement snared, they'll climb over her with their mucus covered lower body and have sticky sex.

When having sex, they caress the woman's body while smearing the sticky mucus all over every inch of it.

If they paint her with the mucus, then their slimy body will become able to stick to hers more persistently and they'll be able to give her a taste of pleasure that will leave her wanting more.

Their sperm overflows, as it being even stickier and thick from the mucus in their bodies as well, and during coitus it covers the inside of the vagina and is drawn out into strings while they continually provide sticky pleasure while making lots of obscene noise.

Additionally, they prefer to have sticky sex over a long period of time. Once they start having sex, it may take several hours, or even an entire day before the dull wet noises stop.

Since the rise of the current Demon Lord, only females have been confirmed, despite males being made now, but it also seems they were hermaphrodites in the past.

Perhaps as a vestige, it seems that rarely, when they spot a human man, they'll shower him in mucus without much thought and make him all sticky.

Their sticky body is vulnerable to salt and if their body is covered in it, their moisture will be absorbed and their body will shrink into a child-like form.

It doesn't kill them and it doesn't cause pain or anything similar, but since they'll try to reclaim the moisture they lost by being showered in a woman's sweat and love juices, in contrast with their child-like appearance, they become even more aggressive about attacking women.


	68. Entry 68: Girtablilu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is uh, for lack of a better word:
> 
> INTENSE SADOMASOCHISM FETISH
> 
> So, uh  
> Use your discretion if you decide to read!

  * Family - Arachne


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Desert region


  * Disposition - Strong-willed, calm, violent, lustful


  * Diet - Carnivorous, wild animals, etc.



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A kind of arachne that lives in the desert. Its lower body resembles that of a scorpion and it has a giant venomous stinger on its tail.

It is called “the assassin of the desert.” Even among the monsters that live in the desert region, it is feared as being especially violent and dangerous.

When they find a woman that strikes their fancy, just as their name “assassin” would suggest, they approach the woman without making a sound and swiftly stab the stinger into her to inject her with venom.

Out of all the monsters, the venom they possess is by far the most potent. It is an instant venom that causes paralysis immediately upon entry into the bloodstream, plus it attacks the entire body with heat, especially the lower body, bringing about sexual desire.

Furthermore, it forces a woman’s body to produce a high volume of love juices and causes her to orgasm almost immediately and makes her vagina wet and throb so much it's almost painful.

With the woman paralyzed, they take her back to their own dwelling and continue to forcibly have intercourse to have her bear young.

Since they continuously inject a woman with venom during sex, she never runs out of juices during the whole act and neither does her arousal lower. Because of that, they likely won’t stop mating until either he becomes satisfied, or she passes out.

After experiencing this a number of times, the woman's vagina will grow more wet, it will throb almost nonstop, and her lower body will constantly feel hot as she is injected again and again with the venom and the wetness will allow the monster become able to slip deeper inside her.

The arousal and pleasure caused by the venom never dulls. On the contrary, the more a woman is stung, the more the intensity of the resulting pleasure increases.

Furthermore, they are very sadistic in nature; since they get such pleasure out of it, they’ll probably keep fiercely injecting the woman with venom during sex even if she is willing. 

Also, how much their sadistic nature reveals itself is proportional to how much they actually care about the woman they’re with. So when they’re with a woman they like, they start frequently stabbing her with the stinger as an “expression of affection” and will probably end up mating with her more frequently and furiously.

As for the body of a woman who's been frequently injected with their venom, eventually even her nerves will be violated and changed by the venom.

Being pierced by the stinger and injected with venom will end up being processed by her as pleasure rather than pain. Even if venom isn't injected, just being touched by them will be enough to make the vagina throb so wildly and intensely that it's painful and the woman's breathing will grow rough as she anticipates being ravished by them.

Even though they are called “assassins,” in the same way as other monsters, they won’t actually take a person’s life.

No one ever dies from their venom. But a woman caught by one of them cannot easily escape and they generally end up living together with children, so in actuality, it’s certainly difficult for her to ever return to the human settlements.


	69. Entry 69: Glacies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How curious that the 69th entry is a stone-cold Betty who turns soft.
> 
> Haha.

  * ~~~~Family - Spirit


  * Type - Elemental


  * Habitat - The snowy region, whole area including the 'Ice Palace'


  * Disposition - Cold, strong-willed


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Ice elementals that wield the power of ice and cold. They are embodiment of the powerful energy of the “ice king” who rules the snowy region, and they’re his loyal servants.

The incubus’ energy gives all monsters the nature of a incubus, but in their case, it is frozen by the “ice energy” that forms them.

They don’t have the love and desire for human women that most monsters possess by nature. Even when dealing with women, they are as cold as ice, and take a stern attitude. They don’t take an interest beyond what is necessary.

They are fueled by human spirit energy and they do attack humans, but unlike other monsters, they don’t milk out spirit energy through sexual intercourse.

The cold generated by the energy that they release around them chills the human heart while stealing spirit energy from the body at the same time.

All glacies have received orders from the ice queen to not kill humans, and the cold doesn’t rob people of their lives. However, those who have had their hearts chilled by this cold will be overcome with an unbearable feeling of loneliness and isolation, and they’ll end up longing for warmth and affection from the opposite sex.

If a woman in a state like that encounters another monster, she’ll want warmth and affection so badly that she’ll cling to him and offer up her own body.

Also, chilled monsters are affected in the same way. In order to warm up their chilled hearts, they’ll want to have even more sex than normal with women or their wife if they have one.

Their nature is as cold as ice, but if they stay with a woman for a long period of time, remain in physical contact, and keep taking in energy from her, then their incubus energy will activate, and that which was once frozen will start to melt gradually.

Along with that, their frozen heart will also melt, and they’ll gradually begin to treat the woman more softly. As their interest in the female individual blossoms, a monster’s love and desire thaws out.

Although bewildered by the changes in himself, before long he will seek the woman's warmth, and long to be joined with her, and then, if he takes in energy directly through sex or a kiss, his heart will be completely melted by the heat, and he’ll awaken as a “monster.”

Once the incubus’ energy gets nicely melted, it completely mixes with the ice energy, and it will probably never freeze again due to their love and desire for their always warm wife.

By lying with a woman, exchanging love and pleasure, and having hot spirit energy poured directly into their body, the monster’s joy is thawed, and once they know it, their body and heart will no longer accept spirit energy stolen through the cold, that’s cold like ice.

They’ll start trying to get all their spirit energy through hot sex with their wife.

Additionally, although they have a body of cold ice, their body grows warmer in proportion to the admixture with the incubus’ energy. Once their body has been completely thawed, it’s said to feel gently warm like human skin.


	70. Entry 70: Gnome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the actual entry, again, but, uh
> 
> There's an adorable picture on the original Gnome's fanart page, dude, you have to see it. Butter-T is such a good artist.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Well, ACTUALLY, if you didn't like the Dorome, you probably won't like this one, either

  * Family - Spirit


  * Type - Elemental


  * Habitat - Caves, mines, etc.


  * Disposition - Calm, Gentle


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Gnomes** are great elementals: manifestations of the magical power of earth in a particular landscape.

They come into being _ex terra_ when an area of land is rich in a particular element: " _A gnome would be born in places such as forests with rich soil and plant life, or caves rich with ore... Gnome wouldn't exist in barren wastelands with polluted soil_ ".

In their natural state, elementals have an incorporeal existence and do not interact directly with the world, though they are conscious and can lend their power to humans they find worthy, empowering so-called "covenanters" to become powerful elemental mages.

Like almost everything else in the Monster Girl/Boy Encyclopedia world, though, elementals can become corrupted by demonic energy.

This turns them from vague, incorporeal nature-spirits to voluptuously-bodied magical monsterboys. The connection between an elemental and the land he inhabits is sympathetic, and as the monsterboy grows in power from receiving spirit energy, the land becomes more mana-rich and bountiful.

The most powerful demonic elementals have such mastery over the forces of nature that natural disasters can be entirely averted within Demon Realms.

Like other great elementals, gnomes can through "fission" generate multiple little chibi bodies, so as to be in several places at once if his stewardship of the natural environment requires it. Married elementals also do this so that their main body can remain with their wife while the fission bodies do whatever work needs doing.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Earth elementals, born from a concentrated earth elements that were corrupted by demonic energy and became "monsterized elementals." They have become monsters with a man’s form.

They are monsters with a quiet, carefree disposition that inhabit lands rich in earth like caves and mines.

When they spot a woman who strikes their fancy, they gently embrace her with their body, which is full and voluptuous, as if to symbolize the earth. They tempt the woman in their arms to seek their body, in pursuit of sex and a covenant.

Most of the time they hardly speak and silently cuddle with their covenanter.

However, they occasionally whisper sweet-nothings like a love, as if delirious with passion, they throw themselves at their covenanter; seeking to make love.

They prefer making love slowly over a long period of time, during which the gnome is almost like the soil and the covenanter is like a plant taking root.

Just as the soil feeds plants with nutrients, they slowly infuse their covenanter with the "power of earth" necessary to make use of their power, at the same time, the covenanter pours her energy into them, while the Gnome pours his own energy into her womb as though planting seeds in the soil.

Their body which symbolises the earth, gently envelops the covenanter's body; holding it tightly as if it were meant to take root in her, slowly and continuously providing intense pleasure.

Due to the power of earth flowing into her along with the pleasure, the covenanter will experience and indescribable feeling of relief, to end up overflowing with energy so that she will seek them even more.

She will become enthralled with being continuously joined with them. then to join even more deeply with their monster, their body will guide him deeper and deeper inside, as if gently embracing him.

As a covenanter charmed by them continues to provide them with energy, eventually they will transform into a "dark elemental," which is dominated by demonic energy.

Before long, their body and heart melts away like solid earth becoming mud, they will end up seeking to ravenously swallow up their covenanters body and always remain continuously joined while having sex with her, not separating for even a moment.

Once they get started, they refuse to let go. They will likely end up being continually joined, just as a tree is rooted in the earth.

Then, as if to raise the tree rooted inside them, so it can grow even more splendid, they start to infuse their covenanter with demonic energy, at the same time as they infuse the power of earth. Through demonic energy, the covenanter is raised to become a powerful and lustful succubus, who can no longer live without the gnome.

They are "earth elementals" and their corruption is the same as corrupting the earth of the natural world. With soil being condensed with demonic energy, plants which were formerly green, as well as the fruits and vegetables that humans eat, transform into freakish and ominous plants of the demon realm.

Plants that are unique to demon realms, such as "tentacle plants," which are fueled by demonic energy, as well as "prisoner fruits," which the monsters eat to enhance their personal beauty, handsomeness, lasciviousness, etc. also start to appear.

Also, plant type monster such as "alraune," "mandragora," etc. are likely to grow even more lewd and powerful.

The vegetables and fruits of the demon realm that grow in this soil are very high in nutrients, they are also incredibly delicious to humans; but because they abundantly include demonic energy and aphrodisiacs, humans who consume them end up taking the demonic energy into their bodies, gradually transforming them into succubi, incubi, and even monsters.

Eventually, the land is likely to change into a demon realm, rife with its unique plant life and full of Monsters.


	71. Entry 71: Goblin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sho-ta-con! Use your discretion if you decide to read!

  * Family - Goblin


  * Type - Demihuman


  * Habitat - Caves, mountainous regions, human settlements, etc.


  * Disposition - Simple, ill-tempered


  * Diet - Omnivorous, eats anything



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Little demihumans that build villages and live in places such as caves. The art appears to show a child, but this is a mature adult. Their bodies do not grow any bigger than this.

Unbefitting of their little bodies, they have the power to lift enormous weapons with ease, they are even a bit clever. However, they are childish on the inside and they had a foolish, simple side. They like mischief and that is what they use their wits for.

They often form groups composed of all goblins, or with a “hobgoblin” leader and appear in city streets, attacking human travelers, robbing them blind.

Additionally, if the person happens to be a woman, they’ll overpower and fuck her right on the spot. On this occasion, if one of them takes a liking to her, they’ll take her back to their dwelling and she will be forced to become their wife. Despite this initial meeting, their wives are actually treated with care unless the Goblin is in the mood to fuck.

Not all goblins are dangerous this way and there are also goblins who are trying to get along better with humans.

There are even goblin merchants who come to human settlements, selling the ores and crafted works that they get from their village, but of course, they are still goblins on the inside.

Once they spot a woman who strikes their fancy, they will put their cunning to use and try to get her to have sex with them as soon as they see an opportunity.

However, other than when they are committing mischief, or trying to have sex women, they are quite sociable and talkative; so an extremely large number of goblins are merchants, as mentioned before.

When doing business with them, if you are a woman, it is likely possible to pay with your body. Even so, if they like you, they will almost certainly be taking you home with them, so I do not recommend it very much.


	72. Entry 72: Golem

  * Family - Golem


  * Type - Magic Material


  * Habitat - None


  * Disposition - Various


  * Diet - Women's Spirit/Demonic Energy



**Golems** are artifically created Monster Boys, born when a clay doll is animated by magic and Demonic Energy, and programmed by the runes inscribed upon it.

While it may seem strange that Monsters would build more rivals for women's affections on purpose, these Golems serve a specific function. Since some Monsters are unable to aquire wives so they can have Energy to feed upon, these Golems are created to "milk" human women and bring that Energy back to their owner.

Despite this, Golems have a critical weakness: the Runes that define them can be scraped off and rewritten, thereby allowing one to take control of another person's Golem and reprogram it to follow their commands.

However, regardless of their original purpose and artifical origins, Golems are still Monster Boys by nature. And because of the Demonic Energy that powers them, they still seek to love and copulate with women even if they aren't ordered to.

Due to this, once a Golem has found a woman to love, this strong emotion will override his programming. This will make him immune to any further attempts to reprogram him to betray his beloved wife.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A doll typically made of stone or mud, that has had life breathed into it using sorcery. Golems can have a variety of abilities depending on their purpose, however these golems are monsters powered by an Incubus' mana, and they’re specialized for copulating with women and milking her energy.

Their purpose is to have sex with women, store up energy, and then bring a portion of it back to someone.

Lacking a fixed habitat, they go to human inhabited areas and assault human women, forcibly having sex with them.

Their thought circuits are innately written with knowledge of lewd techniques specialized for pleasuring women and milking mana; due to the incubus' mana, their bodies feel soft and warm to the point that it's hard to believe they're actually made of stone and mud.

Whether or not she is willing, they use brute force to hold down a woman, and all parts of their body are designed for milking Energy.

When they go inside of a woman, their lewd brain deduces the most optimal method to make the woman pleasureably climax. The method is selected from among the numerous incubus (inma) techniques it possesses based on the woman's individual criteria, ensuring that she will orgasm a large amount of semen onto their cock, possibly receiving semen of their wombs.

They have a mechanism inside their body that stores energy and once it becomes full, the woman is released and the golem returns to its original creator.

However, if a woman doesn't resist much at all, the golem’s thought circuits will recognize that "it's easy to collect energy from this target." On the other hand, even in the case that she does resist, the more difficult it is to milk hier, the more carefully his thought circuits will record the taste of her energy and her information.

In most cases, after delivering the spirit energy to his creator, he'll soon go back to the woman for more sex.

When attacked by a golem, one should use something to scrape off the runes engraved on part of its arm. These runes contain information about its owner, and the details of its orders, and if one erases them its orders will be cancelled at the same time, and the golem will cease functioning.

Additionally, if one has knowledge of the runic alphabet, by overwriting the owner’s information with his own name, she can gain control of the golem. The runes also contain data concerning the golem’s personality settings, and more, so by overwriting it, character and disposition can be freely modified. However, all these measures are only effective with golems shortly after birth.

Golems were essentially emotionless in the age of the former Demon Lord, but the current golems are powered by the incubus' demonic energy. So, as if influenced by the lustful and loving nature of the incubus, after continually copulating with a human woman over a long period, emotion may be born.

After falling in love with a woman, golems will erase their own runes and overwrite them with the name of the woman they’ve fallen in love with. This emotion is different from orders that come from runes.

For example, even if his orders were erased, he would continue to move of his own free will, and even if someone else where to erase the name of the woman he loves, overwriting it with their own name, and then write in orders to harm the woman, he would follow the orders of his own heart, not the runes.

He would soon change the overwritten runes back to the originals, and then he would try to eliminate the enemy of his beloved wife whom he loves from his heart and serves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much editing, sorry!


	73. Entry 73: Gremlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, lovelies! How ya doing?
> 
> Well, actually, I have a small update, but I don't want to use up entry spaces for it, so I thought I'd give you a new entry AND the announcement!
> 
> First off, this entry contains shotacon (I think. The Gremlin kinda has a mature face but a little girl's body..)
> 
> Second, I have updated the link to the wonderful illustrator's page, go check it out, it shows great promise! (It's NSFW but hey, if you're reading an encyclopedia about monsters that fuck you, you're probably a bunch of perverts anyways ;3) (or not, maybe you're just curious. But seriously, read the original Encyclopedia *mwah* a classic)

  * Family - Imp


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Ancient ruins


  * Disposition - Selfish, mean


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers sweets



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

They have big beast ears and a pint-sized body like a little boy, but they're genuinely a race of demons.

They are highly skilled and knowledgeable when it comes to magical items, magitech dolls, and machinery, and they are purported to be one of the only races that can handle the technology of unknown civilizations, including the "automatons" which were recently discovered in ancient ruins.

They themselves are not very powerful, however, they carry gizmos that they personally created using the technology of unknown civilizations, such as mechanical strong arms, a gadget to whirl through the sky at high speed, blasters that fire condensed energy, and detachable tiny flying objects that attack their foes, etc.

Depending on their resources and abilities, gremlins acquire a diverse array of powers.

With an impishiy mean and mischievous personality, as soon as they spot a human, they'll launch an attack as if to boastfully show off the power of their gizmos.

They’re highly curious, and enjoy seeing women bombarded with pleasure, so when they obtain a woman that strikes their fancy, they'll be intent on enjoying toying with every inch of her body.

Being a monster, their body can provide a woman with inhuman pleasure just by filling her up and thrusting their hips, but due to their monomaniacal obsession, it seems they'll feel that it isn't enough if they just do it with their own body, so they'll start to create gadgets exclusively for providing their wives with pleasure and enhancing sex.

At first, something other than their own hands will start crawling around their wife's body, and as the days go on, a mechanism that injects aphrodisiacs and stamina boosters, a mechanism that sprays them out as mist, a mechanism that wraps around their wife's hips and amplifies her pleasure by many times as soon as they drop their hips, etc., etc.

The devices' functions successively increase in proportion to the love they direct towards their wife.

Eventually, it'll change into a specially made bed packed with pleasure mechanisms. The wife will be laid there, repeatedly enjoying full body orgasms, incessantly accepting semen being poured into her by the tiny gremlin fucking her.

Being well-versed in magical items and ancient civilizations, aside from their repair and maintenance, they also possess a special power that can cause malfunctioning.

Around them, magical items that ward off monsters will instead summon monsters, and devices that stall the wearer‘s monsterization by sucking up demonic energy will explode, scattering condensed demonic energy around.

Furthermore, the effect also impacts those types of monsters. A golem will forget his orders and go out of control, single-mindedly continuously licking his master's vagina and repeatedly releasing his semen into her.

An automaton's sense of values concerning servicing his master will go awry, and he'll stroke her lower parts while intimately holding her close and start praising her by saying "Good girl! Good girl!" as if soothing a child when she involuntarily climaxes, unable to bear it.

On the other hand, since they can also stabilize operation and prevent malfunctions, if you flatter them, get them in a good mood, and offer them their favorite treat, sweets, they'll aid you with their power.

Furthermore, just like the automaton, the devices they carry are weak to electricity, and if a big current were to flow through them, they would go haywire immediately.

Should that happen, the devices meant to provide pleasure to a woman will instead attack them, binding their body and toying with it, injecting aphrodisiacs, making them melt, and grabbing their legs and forcibly spreading them apart, offering their body to a woman. Such kinds of malfunctions could occur, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the only Monsters that use 'sex toys', huh..
> 
> At least I got to add in some different stuff


	74. Entry 74: Griffon

(Okay, before this entry ACTUALLY starts, just thought I'd let you know AGAIN that DuskDragon //the wonderful artist of this Encyclopedia// has a Patreon now! It's probably a bit unusual(?) to promote them but dude

I think they deserve it~

[Check it out~](https://www.patreon.com/duskdragon))

  * Family - Griffon


  * Type - Demon Beast


  * Habitat - Mountainous areas, desert areas


  * Disposition - Ferocious, arrogant, bold


  * Diet - Carnivorous, wild beasts, etc. (Prefers horse meat)



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A dark beast that has both the wings of an eagle and the lower body of a lion. They inhabit secluded areas deep in the mountains and the vicinity of desert ruins, and were once given a duty by the gods to protect their treasures sleeping within the ruins, or the ruins themselves.

Even in the present, they adhere to those duties and continue to protect the treasures.

Their dispositions are extremely wild and ferocious, and they'll mercilessly attack and attempt to drive away anyone who approaches the treasures they guard no matter who it is.

They also have prideful and daring personalities, and it is said that they have even fought and driven away "dragons" who came to collect treasure.

And so, they look down on humans as greedy tomb raiders who are after the gods' treasures, and display a haughty attitude.

However, they are also firmly endowed with the monster's instinct to seek human women. Even before they changed into their current form they were sensitive towards the desires that humans possess; and due to that they're both able to sense the presence of tomb raiders, and have had a habit of being more ferocious towards them the higher the intensity of the raider's desire.

In the present, their ferocity towards women has changed from bloodlust to obscene carnal desire, and the stronger the desire possessed by a woman is, the stronger their lust towards a woman will grow, and they'll be dying to ravish her.

Usually other arrogant monsters regard humans as lowly creatures and hesitate to have sex with them, but that sentiment is nowhere to be found in the griffon's case; they suddenly attack and attempt copulation without hesitation. They swoop from the sky and pin women down, and there isn't any way to prevent it.

In the blink of an eye, they'll be on top of a woman, and as expected, they won't hesitate to put their penis deep inside and shake their body with furiously wild hip movements, driving themselves deeper and deeper inside of her.

As the desire of women naturally leads them to come after the treasure, so too do the griffons enjoy the pleasure of violating and subjugating such insolent women according to their own desire.

However, while continuing to have sex like that, a change will come over the two. Because he is a monster, the griffon's body will charm the woman through sex; her desire towards the treasure will diminish, and instead, her desire to have sex with the griffon will swell.

Just like materialistic desire and the thirst for wealth, it will fan the flames of her ferocity; however, desire directed towards the griffon himself will raise not only carnal desire, but the monster's male desire to couple with the female.

By providing their husband and wife pleasure with their own body, which results in them desiring each other even more, they'll experience ecstasy and a rapid heartbeat unlike anything either of them had ever felt before; they'll lose control and become engrossed in having sex with their lover.

"When it was directed towards the treasure I was supposed to protect, I only felt disdain or even hatred towards the desire possessed by humans; I had no idea that it could be something so lovely and pleasant if directed towards myself."

As a result of changing so that he dotes on his wife even more than the treasure he is supposed to guard, he'll end up focusing on his wife so much that the treasure he's supposed to protect will frequently be missing from his thoughts.

Thus he may even neglect his original duty, or something like that.


	75. Entry 75: Grizzly

  * Family - Bear


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Forests, Mountainous regions


  * Disposition - Gentle, ferocious


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers wild animals, fish, etc.



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A type of beastman with the characteristics of a bear. They are normally dopey, but when it comes to attacking human women, they are dangerous monsters that exhibit freakish strength and unbelievable speed.

Their favorite food is alraune nectar, especially the sweet honey it becomes after it is processed by honey bees. They frequently attack alraune and honeybees to lick this honey, all while their faces and paws get covered in the sticky honey.

They enjoy the sweetly melting taste of honey. Because of this, honey thoroughly soaks into their right paw which they typically use to eat with.

Their right paw always gives off the sweet scent of honey and if they lick it, the taste of thick, sweet honey will spread through their mouth.

They are ordinarily calm and dopey, but sometimes they get turned on from sniffing and licking the scent and flavour that has soaked into their paw. This turns them ferocious, after which they will attack human women.

Their bestial olfactory sense can sharply detect human women and depending on the circumstances, they may come into human settlements and knock down women with their freakish strength and unbelievable swiftness.

A woman seized in their arms will be forced to sniff the fragrance of the honey up close, causing her thoughts to become vague. Then while she is unable to resist, she will end up having sex with them, having had her body and mind melted away by the honey in the same way.

Even right in the middle of sex, the fragrance of the soaked in honey will continue to linger. As they have more and more sex, they succumb to the pleasure even more, their arousal increases and they become more ferocious.

When they end up staining her pure white in their semen, they finally return to their normal dopey state.

However, after growing fond of the feeling of hugging a woman, they will hold her dearly within a firm embrace, using their huge arms to hold her close, after they will bring her back to their den.

Normally they are very calm and women carried off by them will be treated very gently and carefully.

Usually they affectionately stroke their woman and embrace her firmly, laying their head between her breasts. Also, when they sleep, they embrace their woman the same way as a little boy sleeping with a plush toy, all while enjoying rubbing their face against her.

However, once they get a lick of honey, or their honey soaked paw, they quickly change back into a ferocious beast like when they were first encountered, to which the woman will end up getting fiercely violated.

Furthermore, it is said that if one encounters a grizzly, one way to deal with it is this: "if you play dead, they will let you go." This is a mistake. If a woman were to actualy throw herself down on the ground in front of them, from their perspective, it would only look like she was laying down as an invitation to mate.

Thinking that the woman welcomes their advances, they would probably joyfully rush her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least I got to add a bit


	76. Entry 76: Gyoubu Danuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this one will take a bit to draw considering that the original had a very complex design ^^'

  * Family - Tanuki


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Human settlements, forests, mountainous regions, Zipangu region


  * Disposition - Cheerful, ill-natured, lustful


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers meat



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A beastman type monster having the characteristics of a tanuki. They’re one of the most famous yokai mentioned in tales, along with inari. They can use various spells to deceive people, including spells of transformation, and illusionary spells.

Their “spell of anthropomorphosis” is especially tricky. They can change not only their shape, but also their scent and the aura given off by their magical energy into those of humans.

It’s so effective that heroes or monsters with only scant knowledge of the magical arts wouldn’t be able to catch on to their true nature.

Their race is highly intelligent, and has a unique flare for business. Many of them live as merchants or money lenders. They’re extremely adept at handling “money” which we can say equals power in human society.

At a glance, they seem cheerful and amicable, but their true nature is wily. Using the spell of anthropomorphosis and their financial prowess, they live amongst humans while secretly maneuvering to seize human women as well as control over society itself. Many gyoubu danuki are among the pillars of human society.

When they seize a human woman, they use the power of money, smooth talking, and schemes. They usurp control of human territories and merchant families.

They buy out entire impoverished families at once, seizing not just the man himself, but all related properties, social ranks, etc. They also use atrocious, coercive methods involving the use of smooth talking and illusionary spells to deceive women, and force them into debt.

It’s not uncommon to find women who pay off the debt by offering them their body. By seizing capital and social standing in this way, they force women into obedience and claim them for themselves.

So great is their appetite for sex that they’re even referred to as “lust incarnate,” and after having sex with them just a single time, the women are already defanged. Their mastery of the art of cajolery ensures future obedience, and soon they own not only the woman’s wealth, but her heart as well. The women end up entrusting everything to them on their own.

Though their deeds may seem quite atrocious, it’s not all in the name of self-profit, or for the sake of bringing about the ruin of humanity.

They are monsters, and their wives are human, so the reason they seek to seize control over human society is to remake it so that it will be easier for them to spend lascivious days together.

Their objective is to make it so that they and other human-monster couples can live in happiness. For example, if they take over a territory, it develops into a monster-friendly territory. If they take over a merchant family, business grows due to their performance.

They bring wealth to all poor families they buy out, and as husbands they end up giving back even more wealth and love to the women who offered their bodies to pay off their debts.

Since they bring wealth and prosperity to women and families they set their eyes on, many people treat them as “symbols of economic fortune.”

Additionally, although they mainly inhabit Zipangu, being merchants, many of them travel outside of Zipangu. They can probably be found throughout the world setting up shop, or working as peddlers.

In such cases, if they’re doing business in monster form, they’ll never lie, and always be truthful, so one can have peace of mind.

However, on the contrary, if they’re in human form, they sell products like “Prisoner Fruit,” “succubus’ nostrum,” etc. stuff that causes monsterization, while trying to pass it off as “good for health and beauty.” etc. Since their businesses are often sketchy, they’re regarded as dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be frank, I wouldn't mind getting advice on how to write the ones I barely edit, if anyone had any


	77. Entry 77: Hakutaku

  * Family - Minotaur


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Mist Continent (Near lakes, rivers, etc.)


  * Disposition - Calm, cool


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers wild grasses, etc.



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A race of sagacious beastmen who possess such vast knowledge that they are said to be experts on everything.

They are purported to impart wisdom to humans who come seeking advice on how to deal with calamities such as natural disasters and illnesses, and depending on the country, they are treated as sacred beasts rather than monsters.

They devote themselves entirely to accumulating knowledge, and they have the ability to acquire information on anything they see or touch. They are knowledgeable in a variety of fields, but especially so when it comes to monsters; they have knowledge of not only the monsters that live in the mist continent, but also monsters all over the world.

If one were to ask them, they would provide information about the race as well as the most effective method of dealing with them.

However, the “method of dealing with them” wouldn't be a method to exterminate monsters. The “actions effective on monsters" that one would hear from them would be behaviors that make it easier to be liked by that race.

“Effective items” would be accessories imbued with the energy of a specific race used to attract that race. “Weak points” would be things that please a monster and help a woman captivate his body and heart.

In other words, the information they provide is a method to make certain one becomes joined in marriage to a monster of a specific race.

There is no end to the number of people who know this and visit so that they can be wedded with their desired race, but there are also many who do not know and visit seeking wisdom for the sake of exterminating monsters only to effectively end up becoming the wives and husbands of monsters.

As teachers, they are of the finest caliber, and there are too many examples to name of pupils who went on to become well-known scholars or sorcerers.

Their tutelage is accurate and easy to understand, but perhaps because they are monsters, the teaching method they use for women who strike their fancy will gradually become more in depth and involve physical contact so that it brings them extremely close mentally and physically.

Along with the desire to teach the woman they fancy about pleasure and the proper way a female ought to be, they have a habit of thirsting for knowledge and wanting to know everything about their partner.

By closely interacting, they perform a detailed investigation concerning everything including her nature, qualities, preferences, fetishes, and even which erogenous zone is her weak point.

After obtaining full knowledge of the woman who will become their wife, they will use their own body as material to provide personal instruction on “how to deal with a monster”, explaining the pleasure of sex with a monster and all about the body of her husband to be.

In the initiation they gently guide a woman while striking precisely at her “weak point", and not only will she not resist, she'll even find their guidance to be relieving and delightful, and her body and heart will swear allegiance to them.

By surrendering to their guidance, indulging in their body and learning about pleasure and how to treat them, she will become an obedient and exemplary student who can live up to their expectations by climaxing and giving pleasure a countless number of times.

Not only can they obtain information from those they touch, they also have the power to impart their own knowledge and share it with the ones they touch.

By using this ability, the knowledge they possess is passed down from parent to child. The tremendous knowledge they have by nature is the crystallization of ancestral wisdom continuously accumulated generation after generation.

Normally they will use this ability to teach their wife their own weak point and get her to attack it.

However, in the case of a wife having multiple monster husbands, it is also used to share information about their wife's weak point with the other husbands so they can more effectively offer love and pleasure to their wife, and teaching her about the other's weak spots so she will pleasure them as well.


	78. Entry 78: Harpy

  * Family - Harpy


  * Type - Birdman


  * Habitat - Grasslands, mountainous areas


  * Disposition - Cheerful


  * Diet - Omnivorous: fruits and wild animals.



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A race of birdmen who appear like men with large bird-like wings. People used to call the males Larks, however, most people were already used to calling th species 'Harpies', and so the males were given the name Harpy as well.

Of the many varieties of harpy family monsters, this typical race is considered to be the most numerous, and they are widely distributed throughout various regions.

Their bodies have become small and light for flying, and they can spread their large wings and fly freely about the sky.

While their upper half is slender and dainty, their lower half is tough and powerful, so by using their legs it's possible for them to fly unhindered even while carrying a human woman with a nice physique or a heavier body.

These bright and cheerful boys are friendly and love to chat. If there are humans passing through a mountain trail, they’ll aggressively strike up a conversation, often times treating people with kindness, occasionally helping out by guiding them through the trail, or carrying luggage.

In monster friendly states that have progressive relations with monsters, harpies have been integrated into human economy and society, and they even run transportation businesses providing aerial transport for people and packages.

In this way, they are not ferocious monsters, and despite their aggressive efforts to converse and interact with human women, they normally rarely ever swoop down and attack with sexual intentions, but unfortunately, when they enter their breeding season, it's another story.

During breeding season, they are dominated by the urge to mate and fertilize a human woman and they turn into ravenous monsters who assault human women.

Normally, they're blabbermouths who can be loud and annoying sometimes, but when in heat, their tone of voice is different. It becomes beautifully enchanting, as if they were singing. Additionally, they start giving women sharp looks, almost like a raptor sizing up prey.

When they spot a human woman who will serve as a mate, they suddenly swoop from the sky and seize her with their legs, and then fly off, taking her away to their nest. The more they interact normally with a woman, the more they'll grow fond of her, which often leads to the woman being recognized as their mate and thus increases her likelihood of being attacked when breeding season arrives.

Given their powerful lower bodies, even if a woman struggles violently mid-flight, they can maintain their firm grasp without letting go.

Also, if they mount a woman, they can continuously thrust their hips without knowing fatigue. Their nests are fundamentally located in high places, so since their power is required to come and go, it is difficult for a woman to manage to escape on her own, and women who have been captured will have no choice but to live with them in their nest, copulating until their breeding season is over.

Once breeding season is over, they go back to being their original bright and friendly selves, but their voice and the expression in their eyes change so that they seem to behave in a fawning manner towards the female they are coupled with.


	79. Entry 79: Hellhound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty blunt in this one what with how they act but  
> I guess you guys should expect that, rape fantasies are basically the main fetish in MGE..

  * Family - Wolf


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Volcanic regions, Graveyards, Demon Realms


  * Disposition - Ferocious, bold, selfish


  * Diet - Carnivorous, wild animals, etc.



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A hound monster that has dark skin and fur, and burning red eyes. They're fierce hounds that have a durable, powerful body that's always burning uncontrollably with seething desire, and they have a severely ferocious disposition like hellfire.

With their excellent sense of smell, they acutely sense the odor of the human women who will end up as their prey, and attack and rape them as soon as they find them without any regard for consent.

Unlike other wolf monsters, they are regarded as being absolutely untamable by humans. As far they are concerned, a human woman is a weak, fragile being that they should force into submission as their own female.

For example, even if a woman stronger than them were to appear, the only thing on their mind would be how to break the female before them into submission and make her their own.

They would never even consider obeying a female.

After capturing a woman they're into, they keep her within reach so they can violate her whenever the urge arises. If they feel like having sex, they'll pin a woman down right then and there and have sex with her, and if they feel like getting her pregnant, they'll violate her so much her womb will be filled to the point of bursting with semen, the gooey substance leaking out of her continually.

The sex is extremely rough and wild, but they don't cause pain and agony for women through it. The only thing induced is pleasure so wild it causes a woman to submit to them, unconditionally from the bottom of her heart along with the acceptance of semen.

In this way, they lash out violently at women with their lust, but they never treat women carelessly. They also recognize that humans are frail beings, and they treat them with care as "their one and only female," something more valuable to them than anything else.

If an enemy tries to harm their female, they'll leap to her defense and attack the enemy with full hostility and ferocity, unlike how they treat their female. Even if the enemy isn't killed, they will surely witness the sight of hell.

No matter what, they just won't become a "pet dog," but they do recognize the women they capture as their wives and shower them with love just as any other monster would.

But the more their love deepens, the more their lust blazes, heating up their desire to have sex with their wife and get her pregnant. It's expressed as increased ferocity, and they'll end up spending even more time thrusting into their wife, pounding into her from behind.

Despite them having this sort of nature, there are surprisingly very many women who are fixated on taming them, believing "a dog should always be tamable."

There's no end to the number of women who approach them to try to train and discipline them. Surprisingly, though, opposite of their female counterparts, the males might even submit to their wife, but subtly imprint their authority by thrusting into her from below.

It's not like they have a lot of pride or anything, so even in the case when they're assaulted by a woman, they don't get angry or refuse. On the contrary, they would likely gleefully accept it and enjoy being violated by a female in bestial intercourse.

In this way, the female becomes lustful and ferocious as if she became a Hellhound herself, growling and biting her husband affectionately as she rides on top of him. But the male may also spring on her, too, but if she's already topped him before, instead of submitting under him, she'll just cry out in joy and drive herself onto his cock.

In this way, they'll have a symbiotic sense of dominance and submission over each other.

It is purported that originally these monsters were created as guard dogs by a certain god of the underworld, but it was impossible even for the gods to tame them. Despite the natural symbiotic relationship most have with their wives, if there were a woman who could make them completely submit, that person's ability as a trainer would surpass even that of a god.


	80. Entry 80: Hinezumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no recent updates! Please forgive me ;u;

  * Family - Mouse


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Volcanic regions, Mist Continent


  * Disposition - Bold, stubborn, cowardly


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers eating fire  ~~(damn)~~



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A mouse monster native to the Mist Continent. They have a coat of bright red flames and can tolerate intense heat without burning.

They are overly confident and pugnacious, having a disposition almost as intense as fire. Even though most of them have a small body, they excel at martial arts and when they spot a woman who also has knowledge of martial arts, they'll assertively challenge her to battle.

Their flames ignite the hearts of those exposed to them, arousing their fighting spirit.

Since those who've been challenged to a fight by them have their fighting spirit seared by these flames, they become unable to avoid fighting him.

Unlike other monsters, they don't show much interest in having sex with women, and even act as thought it disgusts them.

Even in the case of winning a battle with a woman, they'll mostly be satisfied with just that and leave.

However, in the case that the woman wins, her fighting spirit that had been ignited by their flames will then change into lust that burns with just as much intensity, and it will be directed towards them. If that happens, a woman will end up giving in to her burning urges and violating them. To which they will be flustered and unable to refuse.

Water is their weak point, and when they have a lot of it poured on them, the flames of their coat temporarily weaken, and the color changes, growing whiter.

Along with that, their fighting spirit and violent temperament are also lost, and their timid nature that had been hidden by the flames becomes exposed. The liquid that contains lots of women's energy, that is to say, their saliva and discharge, is even more highly effective.

Even if they verbally refuse, their body will accept the energy, and each time their mouths get filled with her energy, or if their energy is poured inside a woman, their flames will weaken for a time, and they will reveal the submissive and adorable side of themselves.

They're covered in their own flames which rouse their own spirit. The reason they don't show any interest in sex in spite of this is that they release all of their arousal through fighting.

The "monster" within is always smoldering but if they have sex with a woman and their body learns the taste of the woman who is their wife, their flames flare up to such a degree that they can't be relieved just through fighting, and then they'll feel passionate desire towards their wife.

After obtaining a wives, their flames increase in intensity, and can no longer be weakened by water, or the spirit energy of another woman.

Their wife might even become coated in flames herself, as if the passion emanating from his flames became attracted by her passion as well.

If this happens, the only thing that can extinguish them is their husband's energy.

Even if they're normally not submissive, if their wife gives them permission to pour spirit energy inside, her body, her face, and even the inside of her womb will be stained pure white. They'll likely only reveal their entrancing smile and meekly sweet voice to their monster husband.

During sex, part of their flames will transfer into the body of their partner like a spreading fire, and he'll be able to temporarily drape himself in this 'Hinezumi coat'. Females are given this coat as well, albeit it is not temporary, as females have more Demonic Energy in their bodies than males.

Shortly put, it's a temporary cloak that allows the human male to have enough stamina and strength to not only spar with his wife and have sex with her multiple rounds in a row.

A female, however, is also granted the power of fire depending on her magical prowess (if she has any to begin with), and she's granted great physique if she is more experienced in pure combat.

However, if she's not trained in either, her husband takes joy in training her, giving her affection and sex as a reward for her endurance.

This is often enough motivation for wives to try to get this Coat, to not only fight alongside her husband, but to enjoy sex with him even more.


	81. Entry 81: Hobgoblin

  * Family - Goblin


  * Type - Demihuman


  * Habitat - Caves, mountainous regions, human settlements, etc.


  * Disposition - Simple, warm, ill-tempered


  * Diet - Omnivorous, eats anything



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

A mutated variant of the “goblin” that has a part of its body extremely grown up. Their unique characteristic is the fact that, contrary to Goblins, they're known to actually grow pretty tall, about as tall as a regular human man, with a larger "package" than their littler cousins, which isn’t seen among goblins. (Exaggeration is used, they're only about the size of an average human male.)

Their personalities are still childish despite their growth spurts, just like goblins, but they tend to be more spaced-out. Somehow, they give off a more carefree vibe.

They are a rare occurrence among births from normal goblins. Among the goblins, the birth of one of these hobgoblins is very much celebrated.

They are greatly respected by ordinary goblins. When goblins form gangs to go out and violate or capture human women, hobgoblins are always chosen as leader by the goblins around them.

Even when goblins seize a human woman, they are likely to defer to their leaders, the hobgoblins, giving them priority when it comes time for sex.

However, perhaps because their bodies require and leech more nutrients to grow, they’re often even slower in the head than normal goblins.

They’re simpler than goblins, and perhaps because of the weight of their huge bodies, nowhere near as agile. When the goblins who formed the gang chase the woman around, they’re always the one lagging behind.

They’re often observed falling down during the chase too. However, they do have brute strength, far beyond that of a goblin.

They easily swing around giant weapons far larger than what ordinary goblins use. Once they catch a human woman, they use brute strength to knock her down, intent on having sex with her.

With their arms embracing a woman, it's impossible for them to shake free with mere human strength.

Their bodies, which have quite a weighty feel to them, are pressed against a woman's body while having sex and their penis, despite being average human size, can provide a woman with pleasure while freely caressing her body against their own at the same time.

However, at the same time, their chests are very sensitive--possibly because their original progenitor was a female Hobgoblin--so they can experience intense pleasure just by a woman rubbing her hands against them, despite how silly it may sound.

For that reason, when their chests are touched by a woman, pleasure attacks them like a current of electricity coursing through their body.

Just having them groped and rubbed will induce enough waves of pleasure to bring them to climax again and again. They won't be able to make sense of it and will no doubt leave everything to the woman.

When a woman stops moving her hands and feeling their chests, they'll react as if they've become addicted to the stimulus; panicking when the pleasure suddenly stops, frantically rubbing their bodies against her and begging her to continue with tears in their eyes. Oftentimes, this somewhat arouses the woman more, having a male seemingly as old as her begging for her not to stop.

In this way, even during sex, they're at a woman's mercy, but that's no cause for relief. For after enjoying the view of the hobgoblin's chest, and getting aroused from watching them have sex, the goblins will be fully ready to join in on the action.

After reading this far I would assume you pretty much have figured it out but other than their freakish strength, hobgoblins are inferior to ordinary goblins in almost every way.

So why do the goblins respect the hobgoblins and give them priority during sex? It may be hard to believe but according to the goblins themselves the terrifying logic goes like this: "tall...amazing."

Such reasoning certainly seems fitting given their childish nature. However, after giving it some careful thought; being monsters prioritize sex with human women, as far as the goblin's are concerned, being tall and having a strong-looking build is a perk that enhances one's abilities during sex. In fact, it may be treated as such a huge perk that the benefits outweigh all of the flaws.


	82. Entry 82: Honey Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> < <  
> > >  
> .
> 
> I'm not dead

  * Family - Bee


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Grasslands, forests


  * Disposition - Gentle, Devoted


  * Diet - Flower nectar



* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Bug type monsters that make an enormous hive and live in groups centered around a queen bee.

The honey bees whose role is to gather nectar from flowers and Alraune for food are called worker bees. Other than looking for food, if the queen bee doesn't have a husband, they also have a duty to look for a human man to become the queen's husband.

However, the male bees born in a beehive are a bit different from their female counterparts.

They don't have stingers and have bigger wings, and have a less feminine appearance, although not by much, just a more masculine build. They do collect honey, unlike natural honeybees, due to the queen only mating with humans, however.

Typically, they're called drone bees, but we'll just call them honey bees for this entry, anyway.

Male Bees usually die after intercourse, in quite the gruesome manner, after the Queen Bee is done with them. But in this case with Monster Boy Bees, they don't die when having sex with human women, nor does any harm come to them.

Although the drone and worker bees are different types of bees, both genders are incapable of reproduction, and both are still monsters that strongly desire to have sex with human men and women.

Worker bees won't release a man they like that they brought back themselves, and male bees are no different. If they see a woman who strikes their fancy, they'll coerce her with the sweet smell and taste of the honey they make, and drag her off to the hive, to make her their own possession.

If a woman is hesitant or frightened, they show her that they mean no harm, and oftentimes, that combined with the calm and warm sensation brought by the honey is enough to convince a woman to come along.

Every night after finishing work, they have sex with the woman and enjoy a sweet time, buzzing sweetly to the woman while thrusting their hips into hers.

They strongly prefer nectar collected from Alraune over nectar collected from normal flowers.

This nectar is a powerful aphrodisiac that also has the effect of greatly increasing stamina, so they like to paint it all over their partner's body before having sex with a woman and pour it into her body through kissing, making the woman's body very lewdly sensitive to the bee's penis and touch.

Also, they periodically rub it thoroughly into their own body for personal care. Through this, they change their own body to become more charming and alluring to women, as well as making their cum and body taste sweet whenever the woman kisses or licks them.

Furthermore, their body gives off the faint, sweet scent of this nectar. Besides their sweet disposition and the great sex, this sweet scent is what makes them even more irresistible to women.

They're sometimes attacked by Hornets, the natural enemy of the hive and Grizzlies, who come after the stored up, ripened Alraune Nectar.

In these cases, they fly at them all at once as a group and carry them into the hive. Those carried into the hive are immersed in nectar and pleasure by a huge number of both male and female honey bees.

Eventually, even the ferocious Hornets are changed to have a sweet, lewd, and human-loving personality like the honey bees and just like the honey bees, they'll also start to take women and men into their nest and live with them.


	83. Entry 83: Hornet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess if stinging makes ya uncomfortable, you might avoid this one-

  * Family - Bee


  * Type - Bug


  * Habitat - Forests


  * Disposition - Ferocious, strong-willed


  * Diet - Small animals and insects



* * *

 

Large bug type monsters, even among the bee family. Just like other bee family monsters, they make nests and live in groups centered around a queen.

Even for members of the bee family, their disposition is extremely ferocious and they fly around in search of prey and human women throughout the day. When they spot prey, they stop its movements with their spears, which are painted with paralyzing poison and then take them back to their nest.

Additionally, the stinger on their abdomen can be used to inject a lewd venom that incites sexual arousal in human women. Perhaps because they've always got this lewd venom stored in their abdomen, they're often unbearably horny and they're dying to copulate wildly with a human woman.

For that reason, when they spot a human woman, they gleefully fly at her and after stopping her movement with paralyzing poison, they inject her with the lewd venom from the stinger on their abdomen, capturing the woman with these two venoms.

Then with a woman in sight, in order to sooth their even more violently throbbing penis, they pin down and ravage the woman thoroughly until they're satisfied with the sight of their cum seeping out of her vagina.

After that, once they've had their fill, in the case that the hornet takes an interest in her, the woman will be taken back to the nest as their own personal possession. While a man chosen by female hornets gets luckily chosen by the queen will get to spend his life being violated by the queen every day, for a woman, her fate might be different.

If a hornet takes a woman back to the nest and she happens to attract any other hornets, they'll all swarm around her and take joy in pleasuring themselves each day with her. In this way she becomes the center of a swarm of about 3 to 6 hornets.

It brings joy to their hearts when a woman they've violated thoroughly enough to remember the taste of her spirit energy becomes their own. When they think about being able to spend every day roughly copulating with the woman, it makes their body tremble with anticipation and happiness.

Naturally, if one impregnates the woman, they'll care for her very protectively, and won't allow any of the other hornets to come and do things with the girl until the baby is born. Ultimately, this hornet becomes her husband, while the rest are like sex friends.

It's been said that the swarming usually tends to happen when there's a limited amount of women in the nest, as opposed to men, which are brought by female hornets for the queen.

Once the Queen has a husband, however, and the search for mates becomes more active among female hornets, sometimes the swarms will disperse, and the males will also seek out a wife to call their own, instead of sharing. Though it's not unlikely that a swarm will become a ring of multiple husbands, either.

Also, they get along badly with "honey bees" from the same bee family and they can often be seen fighting over the same women.

One on one, the hornets are stronger than honey bees by far and there's no way they'd lose, but when honey bees come in large numbers, they get pinned down. After having their entire body covered in Alraune Nectar and getting teased all over their body, the pleasure brought about is so intense that they become unable to do anything to fight back.

Hornets who have had that happen to them are then brought into the honey bee's hive where they continue to be immersed in even more nectar and pleasure, they're made to thoroughly savor the sweet pleasure of honey bees.

In this way, honey bees change hornets to have a gentle personality preferring sweet sex with women almost like a honey bee. These hornets eat Alraune Nectar with the honey bees and maintain their body. On top of this, since they've become gentle, they no longer inject women with lewd venom and it starts to violate their own body, changing it to become even more lewd and sensitive.

In this manner, a hornet with a body and heart melted by pleasure is made to be even more sweetly and lewdly tempting to women than a honey bee.


	84. Entry 84: Houri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there's any male alternatives for a Houri?? Or anything??
> 
> So here we go for now

  * Family - Angel


  * Type - Angel


  * Habitat - Heaven, Human settlements


  * Disposition - Cheerful, serene, devoted


  * Diet - The love of human women



* * *

**Houris** , like the angels and valkyries, are celestial servants of the Gods and are not naturally counted amongst the monsters.

A subspecies of angel specifically devoted to Eros, Goddess of Love, houris were first mentioned several years before their actual profile introduction, in the _Fallen Maidens_ section on their patron goddess.

Rewarding followers of the goddess with sex and matrimony, they give off a permanently virginal aura much like the Alice/Alest. Houris represent an unusual entry in the encyclopedia, because while they _can_ be monsterized by demonic energy into sex-crazed versions of their original selves, those original selves are extremely sexual already, to the extent that Wandering Scholar can't really tell the difference between monster and non-monster houris.

* * *

**Encyclopedia Entry**

Lower rank angels that serve the goddess of love, "Eros".

Being angels, their hearts are filled with overflowing love. Their personalities are kind and gentle, and they have a sweet disposition.

It is said that all that comprises them is pure, not only their beautiful figures and hearts but also even their excretions such as saliva and sweat.

They monitor humans from Heaven, and when they notice a woman exhibiting endearing virtues or performing kind deeds, like a prince who's in love with his princess, the love they direct towards their future partner continues to swell.

If they descend to Earth under the goddess' commandment, they will become the woman's husband and take care of all her needs, offering all the love they had nurtured up until then.

As if to embody the goddess' teaching that "good deeds will be met with good love", every bit of their speech and conduct including the manner in which they serve their wife is that of a devoted, ideal spouse overflowing with love and consideration for his wife.

Touched by such a deep expression of love, their wife will be constantly enveloped in a sweet mood of happiness. They are also occasionally dispatched to save women seeking love who have been unable to obtain it.

There are also many female adherents who accumulate good deeds on the basis of this belief, seeking salvation from the goddess of love.

As far as these angels are concerned, sex, which is a mutual and loving physical exchange, is one of the acts they hold in greatest reverence. While immersed in a sweet life together it will be unclear on who initiates it, but the two will eventually end up seeking one another and having sex.

They are regarded as "eternally newly wedded husbands", and it is said that their body, which is for offering love to their wife and being showered in their wife's love, will always remain young and vivacious; and no matter how many times they have sex, it will remain fresh, and they will never tire of it.

It's not just in the physical sense, in a psychological sense as well as their enthusiasm for love and sex never fades.

They are always passionate towards their wife; for example, even if they end up having sex on a daily basis, the joy and ecstasy induced will be as if it were their first time having sex, and they will exhibit the behavior of a virgin, experiencing palpitation and embarrassment, as well as extreme care towards their wife.

As if affected by it, the wife will also experience excitement and nervousness as if she is having sex with them for the very first time that they do it. When living with them, the sweet atmosphere between husband and wife will never disappear.

They are easily drawn to women who accumulate good deeds, and sometimes multiple houris will love the same woman.

Also, they say the souls of men who were deeply in love but died before they were able to express their feelings to their beloved, and men who are separated from their beloved wife by death are sometimes reincarnated as houris at the hand of the goddess of love.

They possess the memories of their past life, and by becoming an angel of love, the love in their bosom deepens; it will be directed towards the woman they had feelings for in their past life.

Furthermore, they are not monsters, but fully-fledged divinities. Like others such as "angel", there are also some monsterized individuals, but whether or not they are monsterized has very little effect on their mode of life, so it is often not distinguished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really able to edit much of my own text in there, so I apologize


	85. Entry 85: Humpty Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really considering not adding this one, I really was, but I decided  
> I was doing the entire Encyclopedia, so I guess I should just get it over with
> 
> And despite how gross it is (at least, how I think it is), there are a lot of fans surprisingly, so maybe the male reception could be the same
> 
> It's probably normal to find sex with an egg disgusting I'd think? So there's your warning

  * Family - Slime


  * Type - Semiliquid


  * Habitat - Wonderland


  * Disposition - Lustful, simple, hasty, meek


  * Diet - Woman's cum, sweat, saliva, etc.



* * *

 

A variety of Slime unique to Wonderland. Women who wander into Wonderland may find big eggs suddenly dropping in front of them from above, and the next thing they know these boys will fly out from inside the broken eggs and attack them.

In actuality, these are Jubjub eggs. If a human woman approaches before they hatch, they won't be able to stand to wait to be born, and they change into another kind of monster while still an egg so they can have sex with a woman immediately.

Perhaps because they were originally eggs, they are divided into two parts, a slimy yellow yolk with the form of a very young little boy surrounded and covered with a white slime with a high degree of transparency.

They're like newborn babies, but just like Jubjubs, they're in heat from birth. Or rather, they're already in heat even before they're born.

Perhaps for this reason, their mental structure is different from that of ordinary slimes. Even more, than they crave a woman’s cum, which is basically their food, they have a tendency to seek sexual intercourse itself with a woman.

They target women and drop down cracking their own shells, and in the same way, that baby chicks recognize whoever is in front of them when they're born as their parent, they recognize the woman before their eyes when their shell cracks open as their wife, and direct their lust towards her without hesitation.

They will try to use their body parts to seize her, bind her, and copulate. They can solidify their egg white and make it like an egg shell, and should a woman put up fierce resistance, they'll use that to bind her more strongly.

Depending on the circumstances, they may cover all around themselves and their woman with their shell. The result will be like a rocking cradle, but aside from the wet noises and cries of ecstasy, at a glance, it won't look like anything but an enormous egg.

Being Slimes, they have a body that enables them to have sex with women the moment they're born. They're skilled in wrapping their tongue around breasts and sucking on them to arouse their prey, and sucking and licking rapidly at a vagina to milk out cum with their mouth as if suckling from their mother's bosom.

The yolk with the form of a jiggly little boy is always stickily soft and melting as if creating a self-lubricant, so as to be able to take a woman at any time without worrying if she's wet or not, and even though they don't know about anything else, they will thrust their hips and enjoy the pleasure, and they will learn the rapture of seeing released semen splattering onto their woman's body.

In this manner, the first thing they will do as soon as they are born is to have sex with their wife. And that is what they will continue to seek for their entire lives. The first voice that they let out isn't a cry, but an alluring moan.

They don't even know language at first and the first words that will come out of their mouth will be their wife's name, and numerous dirty words used during sex.

The Slime Jelly that can be collected from their yolk part has a flavor and taste similar to eggs used for food. It is very nourishing and has a nutritional fortification effect.

The body of a man who eats it will produce so much semen that if he does not ejaculate, it will just leak out in a sticky mess. It is purported that if a woman, Monster or Human, feeds it to their husband while having sex, no matter how many times he is milked, he'll never run out of semen. It is highly popular as an ingredient in sweets in Wonderland.

Additionally, they do not divide. Instead, they are the rare Slimes that lay eggs. Jubjubs are born from the eggs, but there is a higher probability that they will become “humpty eggs” than eggs laid by Jubjubs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, at least their Slime Jelly makes them a little better  
> Imagine all the fun you and your husband could have after eating their jelly? Ayy


	86. Entry 86: Ice King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't mean the one from adventure time
> 
> .
> 
> Unless apparently you're into that.

  * Family - Spirit


  * Type - Elemental


  * Habitat - Snowy region "Ice palaces"


  * Disposition - Cold-hearted


  * Diet - Human women's Energy



* * *

 

Powerful monsters who govern the world of snow and ice that live in “ice palaces" in the deepest parts of the mountains that people don't approach.

It has been told that their existence is what causes the snowy region to be covered in snow and ice. Their mere existence causes air cold enough to freeze even the heart to drift throughout the region, and their sighs become blizzards.

The cold air they cover themselves in is so overwhelmingly severe that it even freezes their own heart, causing them to lose interest in women and feel no love or desire towards them.

Even if there is a person in front of them who is about to freeze to death, they won't feel any deep emotion, and instead will summon their underlings with indifference in accordance with the Demon Lord's commandment to not let humans die.

Ice kings are able to grasp the state of affairs within the region covered in cold air and blizzards while seated on their thrones; furthermore, since they can freeze every living thing within the region, steal their spirit energy, and feed on it, they hardly ever go outside their palaces.

However, women/men and monsters who experience the feelings of isolation and loneliness from the cold weather they cause will whisper of love and become physically intimate to bury those feelings, and observing this causes the frozen hearts of the kings to tremble just barely.

While the ice kings themselves are still unable to comprehend the movement of their heart, they'll seek out the same spectacle and let out a torrent of freezing sighs upon catching sight of men and women.

The cold air they cover themselves in becomes more severe the closer one gets to them, and just standing in front of them causes one to be assailed by such a coldness that it's like being wrapped in a bundle of ice, and this brings about feelings of loneliness and isolation, as well as a feeling of emptiness that freezes the heart.

Even monsters that inhabit snow country must be huddled with their wife while confirming each other's love, or they cannot even stand before the king.

Therefore, women approaching an ice king will first be taken by the other monsters before one is even able to meet him, and an ice king will rarely ever have the opportunity to realize the true nature of that which stirs his heart through a firsthand experience.

If a woman actually does manage to reach them, his heart will already have been frozen and become empty. Unable to do anything but cling to the king before her eyes, and lacking even the composure to hesitate, she would seek to copulate with the king in pursuit of warmth.

Even in reaction to this, the king would remain completely emotionless and merely let the woman do as she wishes; accepting it; but once the woman‘s lips touched his, a huge change would come over him.

The drop of spirit energy poured in with the saliva from the woman would be totally unlike the cold spirit energy he had been stealing until then, and it would course through the king's heart along with a definite warmth.

Unconcerned with the bewildered state of her heart, the woman in pursuit of warmth would thrust her vagina onto the king's penis, and were he to pour energy inside, the heat caused by the woman's energy releasing as well would then warm and thaw his frozen heart from the inside.

And then, by becoming a married couple that mutually desire one another, the ice king would finally realize the true nature of that which stirs his heart.

Their ice energy is so incredibly powerful that even if it has been thawed by their wife, their heart can easily get frozen again.

However, once a king knows the rapture of being thawed by his wife, even if his heart reverts to a state of being unable to accept anything else, the one thing he won't be able to forget is his feelings for his wife; he'll open his heart just for his wife, seeking her warmth, and they'll once again become physically intimate.

And then, he'll no longer be able to stand being away from the warmth of his wife for even a moment. At the very least, he'll seek to entwine their bodies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Honey Bee page let me do something at least more creative than simple gender edits with the occasional sentence
> 
> I cri


	87. Entry 87: Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to fuck fire  
> Aw yeah

  * Family - Spirit


  * Type - Elemental


  * Habitat - Volcanic regions, desert regions, etc.


  * Disposition - Strong-willed, passionate


  * Diet - Human women's Energy



* * *

 

A fire elemental born from concentrated “fire elements" that became a “monsterized elemental" after being corrupted by demonic energy.

They are monsters that are violent like a raging flame, and they have an unfussy disposition with a lack of regard for minor details. Many of them inhabit places of comparatively high temperatures like volcanic and desert regions. They wander about in search of human women as their lust smolders within them.

As long as they don't will themselves to attack, the flames that cover their bodies will not burn those who touch them, and neither will it make them feel hot.

However, when a person‘s body becomes enveloped by the flames, it flushes; and they get hot-headed, causing a burning desire for sex with the elemental. After that, intercourse would likely take place as soon as the ignis gives the invitation.

When they find a woman they like, they embrace her with their arms covered in flames; causing the woman to desire them. At the same time, the lust that had been smoldering within will flare up violently, and they will have hot, wild sex like a flame while binding a covenant.

Normally, due to their disposition, their speech and behavior stand out as crude and violent, but their love for their covenanter always burns fiercely.

During sex, they give a peek at the hot, passionate side of themselves; while offering up the power of flame. Because of their love for their covenanter, they are always burning with an unbearable desire to have sex with her.

They have a body of blazing flames that incites passion in those touched, and when a woman is directly enveloped in those flames while being joined with them, the sex will increase in intensity. When a woman releases energy, it acts as fuel, causing their desire to flare up more, and the intensity of the sex will rapidly flare up even greater.

If a covenanter mesmerized by them continues to provide them with spirit energy, eventually they will transform into a “dark elemental” that is ruled by demonic energy.

Along with that, their flames of passion will be constantly fueled by demonic energy, and the inside of their head will become filled with unbearable feelings of love for their covenanter, and the desire to immediately pin her to a wall or even the ground, and fuck her. Just looking at their covenanter will then be enough to cause their body to flush hotly as if burning up.

Before long their desire will become so hot and violent that they will be unable to resist it, they will become ferocious monsters that attack and ravish their covenanter according to those urges.

Being fire elementals, if they are corrupted by the dark element, so too does the fire of the natural world transform into devilish flames.

Even the flames of torchlights that brightly illuminate the darkness, and the flames of the hearth that gently warm those who are chilled will all change into the same kind of flame as that which is emitted from their body, devilish hellfire that causes the bodies of all humans and monsters to flush, as though they are burning up, as well as giving them a strong thirst.

Monsters touched by the flames will be driven wild, and start to aggressively assault humans. In the same way, humans illuminated by the devilish fire will be converted into incubi and succubi as they fornicate with wild monsters. Eventually sex tinged with the flames of the monsters' passion will occur all throughout the land, and the human land will be reborn as if consumed by their violent intensity.


	88. Entry 88: Imp

  * Family - Imp


  * Type - Demon


  * Habitat - Demon Realm


  * Disposition - Simple-minded, selfish


  * Diet - Women's Energy



* * *

 

A minor demon native to the demon realm. In recent times they have adopted the lifestyle of the incubi, feeding on the spirit energy of human women, due to the Demon Lord's influence.

They are like children on both the outside and the inside, but despite that, they are extremely lustful. Since they are so childish and simple, they are very direct with their emotions and desires and they aggressively assault human women in pursuit of pleasure.

They mostly act in groups and upon spotting a human woman, they will swarm over her in a scramble to be the first to copulate. The woman will helplessly have the energy milked out of her.

Since they are minor demons and their personalities are so simple, they are comparatively easier to deal with, and from ancient times they have often been used as familiars by sorcerers and witches.

In the case of female sorcerers, forming a contract and employing an imp by periodically offering the spirit energy they feed on is a simple affair.

However, if they are given too much spirit energy, their demonic energy will rapidly grow powerful and the power of the contract will fade.

As this progresses they will become less and less inclined towards doing as they are told. Eventually, the relationship between master and minion will be reversed. The imp will become the master, and the woman will end up as a familiar.

A woman that had ended up as a familiar will be unable to oppose an imp, seeking his affection. She'll give in to his obscene commanding and have sex with him, continuously providing her master with energy all while appeasing his lewd desires.

An individual imp is not very strong, normally, but sometimes there are those referred to as "arch imps" which possess immense magical power.

Just like imps, they look and think like children, but they possess an abnormal amount of lust and power. They are dangerous beings endowed with charm spells and techniques for pleasuring women that are even greater than those of the incubi.

If women who end up as their familiar continually provide them with spirit energy, eventually they will change into these arch imps, and then things will get even more out of hand.

 


	89. Entry 89: Inari

  * Family - Fox


  * Type - Beastman


  * Habitat - Forests, mountainous areas, human settlements, Zipangu Region


  * Disposition - Devoted, lustful


  * Diet - Omnivorous, prefers meat



* * *

 

A beastman type monster with the characteristics of a fox that only inhabits the land of Zipangu. They live in forests and mountains, but many also transform into people and live in human settlements.

They’re a subspecies of youko, but compared to the youko they’re well behaved. 

They almost never assault humans and are very friendly towards people. Normally they are very gentlemanly in behavior and they become devoted to the women they love. Many women have been captivated by them, choosing to become a married couple and live together.

In this way, they look very well behaved on the surface level. But their level of sexual desire is no different from that of the youko. 

They are extremely lustful. For the most part they don’t assault their wife if they are not in the mood, but they will tempt them to incite desire and use whatever excuse they can to initiate sex.

Once one has sex with them, it's as if their ordinary gracefulness was a lie. They enjoy behaving perversely while having sex with a woman. Having ample knowledge of techniques for pleasing women, they're able to conquer their wife via devoted service with an obscene smile.

Their tails are symbols of their demonic energy and by absorbing spirit energy through having sex with a woman, they're able to store up demonic energy, until they increase to a maximum of 9.

The size of their lust is proportional to the number of tails, so even though they still have a graceful appearance, individuals with many tails have their heads full of thoughts about having sex with women.

They're much more forward and will tempt women much more frequently. The way they go wild during sex also changes so that they incite even more carnal desire in women.

In the same way as with youko, those with many tails are unable to contain their immense demonic energy inside their body and it will continuously leak out. However, they are masters at controlling demonic energy, unlike the youko which haphazardly releases its demonic energy all around, they only channel their demonic energy into their own wife.

After having been infused with their demonic energy, the wife's lust will swell up. She'll pull them aside roughly, right on the spot and they'll end up having sex roughly, regardless of if they're in public or not.

Since the power of their demonic energy is concentrated on their husband instead of being scattered, the youko's is nothing compared to it. Their wife will end up ravaging them almost like she's become a beast.

However they accept that their wife is a beast and respond with their own beastly behavior by thrusting their hips wildly while crying out in joy, experiencing pleasure brought by their partner.

Individuals having 9 tails are known as "kyubi-no-kitsune" (nine tailed foxes) and they are said to have immense, almost god like demonic energy. A Kyubi-no-kitsune's wife will be infused with immense demonic energy.

Since a kyubi-no-kitsune himself has extremely high lust, they often end up in a state where they may continue to have sex all day long.


	90. Entry 90: Ittan-momen

  * Family - Ittan-momen


  * Type - Magic Material


  * Habitat - Zipangu Region (human settlements and highways)


  * Disposition - Whimsical, poor at expressing emotions


  * Diet - Human women's Energy



* * *

 

A bizarre monster inhabiting the Zipangu region that has a cotton-like body. They mainly appear at dusk, fluttering in the sky.

It's very difficult to tell what they're thinking: they may attack when they spot human women, they may just fly around in the sky, and sometimes they space out when they get stuck on something.

When they fly up to a woman on a whim, they will bind her by wrapping around her with their cloth body and attempt to have intercourse.

At a glance, it looks like they only have a body of thin cloth, but as soon as their cloth coils around and clings to something; it makes the outline of an attractive man's body emerge on the other side.

Nothing should exist on the other side, but it certainly does feel as though a man's body really exists from the feeling one gets as one's fingers sink in when touching over the cloth.

In fact, it's all just the use of demonic energy and the cloth body to recreate the resilience, feeling, and weight of a man's body. They skillfully produce a body by winding their own cloth with their demonic energy.

For that reason, sensory organs and so on are on their cloth part, which is their original body. Unlike an ordinary man's body, the cloth body doesn't have different functions and sensitivity in each part.

As for the man’s body created by winding cloth, the penis, mouth, chest, and buttocks are of course semen producing organs and erogenous zones for pleasuring and making love with women, but so is the rest of it, including even the face, hair, armpits, belly button, etc.

The cloth has such an exquisite feel to it that women who are their wives unanimously claim that they spontaneously get the urge to rub cheeks with them, and it really shows its stuff when it comes to fondling women.

If the body is rubbed, unlike other cloth and human skin, while it is still soft and smooth, there is also a feeling like occasionally getting stuck that produces stimulation which induces pleasure in a woman's body.

If one inserts its penis into the woman's vagina, that part formed by somewhat rolled up cloth which correspond with the penis of an ordinary man's body, even though it's cloth, there’s a feeling of heat and firmness as the penis plunges inside as if it were real.

When plunging into a vagina, the cloth changes shape to match it, and when they rock their hips, at the same time, the cloth inside the vagina can freely stroke it.

This results in a two-fold pleasure that‘s like being pleasured by a penis and caressed at the same time, which causes most women to orgasm at once, while the Ittan-momen's own semen--which is just physically formed demonic energy--bursts out as well, staining the woman and cloth with sticky semen.

Since it's made of cloths, a woman's juices and cum will easily soak into their body, and any spot on the cloth, any spot on their body, can absorb her bodily juices with extremely high efficiency.

For that reason, even though they may look silly when wrapping their cloth body around their wife and sleeping happily, or swaying with just a bit of their cloth fastened to their wife, they do possess high magical power from having sex with their wife again and again, and despite appearances, no small number of them are great yokai.

When monsters obtained their current male bodies, the ittan-momen ended up with a half-baked body made of cloth, but it seems they themselves are actually very pleased with their form.

What they say is that since their thin cloth body can easily soak up a woman's love juices, they can easily have their wife's discharge permeate through their entire body, literally staining themselves completely with their wife so they can immerse themselves in happy feelings all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 90 aw yeah  
> We get to learn about fucking a cloth  
> Exciting


End file.
